The Padawan of Light and Dark
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: Ahsoka returns to the Jedi Temple after a successful mission and meets a Padawan she had never seen before, Leon Solstice a padawan learner under the guide of Master Windu, but this new padawan seems to be a bit too eager and at times eccentric and unstable. Ahsoka becomes friends with Leon, but his always changing personality may end up putting her and their relationship at risk.
1. Introductions

This is a prequel to another story I will be co-writing with Vader23A in the future. This story will take place not entirely in an AU style, but veteran Clone Wars viewers like myself will realize a difference in certain parts/battles compared to the original story line.

* * *

Jedi Temple, Coruscant.

Jedi general Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano have returned from a mission in the mid rim, now back home at the Jedi Temple they both look forward to some well deserved time to relax or so they hoped.

"I just don't see why you feel the need to contradict me like that" Ahsoka said as the two Jedi entered the temple from the hangar.

"I didn't contradict you Ahsoka I just corrected you on a few things" Anakin explained.

"You said I was ready to lead the mission myself and when I started briefing my men you started contradicting my orders".

"Well" Anakin said before pausing trying to think of something to get him out of the argument, "Its not that I didn't approve of your orders I just felt like they could use some fine tuning".

"So you don't think I'm ready to lead my own mission?" Ahsoka barked.

"That's not what I said" Anakin defended, "Look Ahsoka you'll be ready one day, but as your master I want to be sure you are before I send you out on my own".

Before Ahsoka could respond a strong, confident voice called to them, "Ah Skywalker you've returned".

Both Ahsoka and Anakin looked down the hall to see Master Mace Windu approaching them.

"Greetings Master Windu is there anything I can assist you with?" Anakin asked him.

"Possibly" Master Windu replied stopping in front of them, "We've reason to believe a certain crime lord in the Coruscant underground is allied with the Separatists and is somehow getting hold of our Intel and informing them".

"How is that possible?" Ahsoka asked.

"I wish I knew" Master Windu admitted, "Most of us are still out on missions across the galaxy. Our forces are stretched so thin we can hardly deal with the situations here on Coruscant" Master Windu turned and walked over toward the windows and looked out at the massive city, "Skywalker I know you just got back, but I would like you to help investigate this matter the Chancellor himself requested that you investigate. He's grown to trust you and it'll help put his mind at ease if you are involved".

Anakin let out a quiet sigh he was planning on spending time with Padme, but it looks like his plans were to be postponed, "Very well Master Windu I will offer what assistance I can".

Master Windu turned back to him and nodded, "Thank you Skywalker I was planning on assigning my padawan to this, but I would feel better if someone more experienced would handle the situation".

"Your padawan?" Anakin repeated, "I'm sorry Master Windu when did you get assigned a padawan?"

Master Windu looked toward the windows again, "He isn't actually my padawan it's only a temporary assignment. Originally he was assigned to Master Luminara, but the war has kept her away for too long so we assigned him to Master Fisto. Unfortunately he was also called away for a mission so his training as been left to me until one of them can return".

"Does your mystery padawan have a name?" Anakin asked him.

Master Windu kept his eyes on the giant skyscrapers outside the temple, "Leon Solstice. He appears to be very promising regardless of the number of times his mentor has switched his focus has not faltered once he continues his training almost as if he hasn't even noticed the change as if it doesn't matter".

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Anakin noted, "Sounds to me like he's determined".

"That's what troubles me" Master Windu admitted, "Too much determination can be a bad thing. I suggested slowing his training and tried teaching him different things, but once I end our training sessions or lessons he immediately goes to the archives and does research".

"Forgive me Master Windu" Anakin began, "But I just don't see how that could possibly be a bad thing. Maybe he is eager to learn, but wouldn't the knowledge he learns be worth more if he found it himself?"

"Perhaps you're right Skywalker" Master Windu replied, "But even then he will need to wisdom to know how to properly use that knowledge. Even at the rank of Jedi Master I am still learning I fear he is trying to rush through his training".

"Maybe I could talk to him" Anakin suggested, "I was the same way during my training with Obi-Wan. With your approval I could talk with him and explain that there's no real need to rush through everything".

Master Windu shook his head, "No that won't be necessary. Though I am concerned he is my padawan and I cannot ask you to handle him in my stead".

"Very well then Master Windu" Anakin nodded, "I know that in your hands he will turn out to be a fine Jedi".

"Master Windu" a voice called from down the hall.

A young boy roughly Ahsoka's age jogged over to them and stood in front of Master Windu. The young boy was dressed in long black leggings and a sleeveless white jacket with the zipper down showing his bare torso. On his belt next to his lightsaber was a medium sized knife inside a leather sheath and around his neck was a silver crystal fragment hanging by a thin lace.

"Ah Leon did you need something?" Master Windu asked the young boy.

The young boy immediately straightened himself and handed the Jedi Master a photo, "I believe I figured out who in the Coruscant underground is feeding our Intel to the Separatists".

Master Windu looked at the photo and his eyes narrowed when he saw the name, "Jarei Tox".

"Jarei Tox?" Ahsoka muttered, "I haven't heard that name before, who is he?"

Master Windu's padawan looked over to her, "Jarei Tox is one of the worst kinds of scum anything bad you can think of you can bet he's done it. He was suspected in the attempted assassination of several senators a few years ago and also the suspect in the murder of multiple senate guards and law enforcement personnel, but it doesn't end there. He's extremely rich and influential and he uses that as a means to keep himself out of jail all the while suffocating those beneath him in the underworld. He treats everyone down there like they're inferior to him".

"What makes you think it's him?" Anakin asked him.

Leon looked up to him, "The pattern fits Master Skywalker".

"You know who I am?" Anakin asked to which Leon nodded before continuing.

"Jarei Tox has stayed hidden in the past few years remaining completely quiet and keeping to himself, but he has the money and the power to bribe or blackmail his way to our military Intel and he could be selling it to the Separatists".

"Alright suppose he is what does he gain from it?" Anakin asked him.

"Whatever he wants" Leon answered, "Tox could be doing it for more money or in hopes of gaining more power on Coruscant. If the Republic is defeated he could be named a high ranking member for the Separatists and with that kind of power he can only get worse".

Leon looked to Master Windu, "I'm positive it's him Master I bet my life on it".

"Impressive work Leon" Master Windu admitted before looking back to Anakin, "Skywalker we should bring Tox in for questioning I want you to go down to the Underworld and apprehend him".

Leon politely objected to that plan, "If I may Master Windu. Master Skywalker's reputation is sure to precede him since the war began he has made a rather large name for himself he's sure to be recognized by someone the same is possible for most of the masters here if we send in a Jedi Master to arrest him he'll surely find out and flee".

"Do you have an alternative then?" Master Windu asked him to which Leon nodded.

"Its risky, but it could work. Since I'm just a padawan I have an extremely low chance of raising suspicion I could go instead and arrest him".

Anakin didn't agree, "I admire your confidence young one, but how do you plan on getting close enough to him? You can't just walk in and arrest him. He's going to have a lot of guards around him".

Leon nodded, "I've actually already thought of that" Leon revealed a hologram projector from his pocket and turned it on. It was an invitation to a fighting tournament being held by Jarei Tox at an underground arena to determine who the best fighter in the galaxy was.

"I enter his tournament as a contestant and I use my cover as a reason to get close to him I ask him for a private word and once we're alone I incapacitate him and return him here".

Anakin placed his hand around his chin, "It sounds like a good plan, but who's going to believe a kid like you is such a good fighter?"

"I've already taken care of that as well" Leon revealed to him, "While I was in he archives coming up with this plan I went ahead and made myself a cover ID. He handed him a forged identification card, "I'll use this and enter under the name of Saltol Vinz from Nar Shaddaa an experienced fighter who has won many similar tournaments".

"Pretty good" Anakin admitted to him, "But a man like Jarei Tox isn't just going to let you enter without checking to see if it's all legit first once he finds out you lied to get in he'll".

Leon calmly cut him off, "Master Skywalker I appreciate your concern, but if I wasn't sure I could handle this I wouldn't be suggesting it". Leon turned to stare into Master Windu's eyes, "I know I can do this Master Windu I ask you to permit me".

Master Windu thought for a second before looking back to his padawan, "You are completely sure this plan will work?"

Leon nodded, "I will need a partner for it to work, but I guarantee it will succeed".

"What kind of partner?" his master asked him.

Leon looked at the floor, "Someone like me who wouldn't raise suspicion…someone who can move around easily and help me set up our trap" he moved his eyes over to Ahsoka who remained silent for most of the conversation, "You're a Togruta…You must be Ahsoka Tano then".

"You know my name?" Ahsoka asked him.

Leon nodded and bowed to her, "I've done my research on most of our order that we send into the field. I want to learn and familiarize myself with everyone. Word of your exploits alongside Master Skywalker although…questionable have a surprisingly high rate of success".

Ahsoka smiled at him, "Well people only question our tactics until they work".

Leon smiled back at her, "I hope that I can witness one of these questionable tactics one day".

Leon looked away from Ahsoka for a brief second before returning his eyes to her, "Ahsoka if you're not busy perhaps you could help me with my mission? That is if it's alright with Master Windu and Master Skywalker of course".

Master Windu looked at Anakin, "What do you think Skywalker can your padawan handle this assignment?"

Anakin looked over to his padawan for a brief moment before returning his eyes to Master Windu, "I have faith in Ahsoka's abilities Master. I'm sure she'll be able to handle it".

"Very well then" the stalwart Jedi Master said before turning to the two padawans, "The two of you will handle this mission then remember to always be aware of your surroundings and may the force be with you both".

Without another word Master Windu left leaving his padawan with Anakin and Ahsoka. After Master Windu left Anakin turned to Ahsoka, "I have every bit of faith in you on this one Snips, but be careful Jarei Tox is extremely dangerous".

"Relax Master Skywalker" Leon said, "While I am confident in my own and Ahsoka's skills I assure you that if anything goes wrong she will be fine" Leon looked back at Ahsoka and grinned, "Not that you need protecting of course".

Ahsoka smirked back at him and Anakin nodded to them, "Alright then I'll leave the two of you to start planning your mission then".

Anakin walked away leaving Ahsoka alone with Leon who still had a slight smile on his face, "I guess we'd better get started then".

Ahsoka followed Leon to one of the temple balconies, "So when do we start?" she asked him.

Leon leaned against the railing and looked out at the enormous city, "First off we need to go and find a tailor we need some new clothes".

"Why can't we go dressed as we are?" she asked standing next to him.

Leon looked over to her, "As I said earlier Tox is hosting the event and he views himself as a high member of society and dresses as such he also insists that all of his guests and entrants to his tournament dress the same".

Leon looked at his own attire, "As much as I enjoy my current attire I'm afraid I won't really blend in with the other guests" he turned his gaze to Ahsoka and his eyes moved up and down her as if he was examining her, "And your current set of clothes would definitely stand out".

Ahsoka noticed the way Leon was looking at her and nervously looked away from him, "I see your point, but could you not look at me like that".

Leon turned to her and leaned his arm back on the rail, "Would you prefer me to just ask you out now?"

Ahsoka seemed surprise by his words and stepped away from him, "Don't you know Jedi are forbidden to do such things?!" she gasped.

Leon began chuckling, "I'm only teasing you Ahsoka" he pushed himself off the railing and walked back inside, "Come now we've much work to do".

Ahsoka began wondering about her mission partner he seemed completely normal when Masters Skywalker and Windu were with them, but he's completely changed now he seemed jubilant and full of energy and the so called teasing comment he made toward her. As Jedi they were forbidden to form attachments to others and even more so forbidden to fall in love or date. Maybe he was just teasing her, but something about how he was able to do all of it with a straight face made her wonder.

Shaking her head Ahsoka decided not to worry about it, he was probably using humor to lighten the mood between them to help prepare for the mission they were about to undertake. Following after Leon, Ahsoka arrived in the hangar just as Leon climbed into an air speeder. Walking over to the vehicle Ahsoka asked if Leon was properly trained and permitted to pilot the vehicle. Leon gave her a wide shady smile revealing his teeth as he answered in a hesitant voice.

"Of course, now get in we're losing daylight".

Ahsoka sighed and climbed in suggested that maybe she should drive, but Leon ignored her and closed the canopy. Powering up the speeder Leon told her not to worry so much as he slowly flew out of the hangar and into the busy air traffic of Coruscant. The two young Jedi engaged in a casual conversation as Leon flew them toward the shopping district of the city.

Finally arriving at their destination Leon hovered over a landing zone and sighed slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked him.

Leon sighed again, "I may have forgotten to mention I don't know how to land these things".

"What?" Ahsoka jumped, "You were flying so well how can you not know how to land?"

Leon looked around at the controls hovering a shaking hand over them, "I think this is it" he said moving to flip a switch.

Seeing his hand moving toward the engine cut off switch Ahsoka's eyes widened, but before she could stop him the unmistakable sound of the engines powering off hummed through the speeder and the vehicle began dropping out of the sky.

"Turn the engines back on" Ahsoka yelled to him making Leon panic more.

"I'm trying its not working" he yelled back.

"Too late" Ahsoka yelled clenching her eyes shut and bracing herself for the impact.

Ahsoka trembled as she waited for them to crash into the ground, but opened her eyes when she heard Leon laughing under his breath. Opening her eyes Ahsoka saw that the engines were back on and they were hovering just a few feet above the landing zone.

"Wh…What?" she panted looking around and then to the snickering pilot next to her, "That is not funny" she snapped at him as he slowly dropped the speeder into a comfortable landing.

Leon was still laughing as the canopy opened, "Oh it so was" he said as he climbed out, "One thing you will learn quickly about me is my sense of fun borders between the radical and insanity".

"You call that fun!" Ahsoka yelled at him, "What if you didn't turn the engines back on in time we could have been seriously hurt".

Leon stopped and walked over to her and grabbed her hand, she was still shaking a little as he looked into her eyes, "If I thought there was even a slight chance that it could have gone wrong I wouldn't have done it. I would never risk another for the sake of a joke so as a sign of trust I'm going to let you fly from now on".

Letting go of her hand Leon backed away and smiled again, "Besides you're still in one piece right? So no harm done if anything at all I did manage to loosen you up a bit so it's a win-win".

Leon began walking toward the various shops as Ahsoka stared at him, "What do you mean loosened me up?" she hollered chasing after him.

Entering a tailor store Leon smiled as he scanned the shop taking in everything he could see as the tailor approached him and Ahsoka, "May I help you?" he asked.

The tailor standing before them had wrinkled dark green skin and brown eyes he had two long tail like appendages protruding from either side of his head both of them draped over his shoulders, A Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek tailor was very well dressed and obviously advanced in age. Leon bowed to him and introduced himself, "Hello my friend I am Leon Solstice and this is Ahsoka Tano we're padawans from the Jedi Temple".

"Jedi padawans you say?" the old alien hummed, "Its been many years since I last met a Jedi" he chuckled, "Why I was still a boy at the time. What can I do for you?"

Ahsoka bowed her head to him, "We're on a mission to apprehend a criminal in the Underworld and we need some clothes to help us blend in".

The old alien seemed confused, "You need clothes for a mission to capture a criminal in the Underworld? I'm more than happy to help, but as you can see all of my work is…well it would look really out of place down there you wouldn't blend very well I'm afraid".

Leon turned to examine the amazing work of the Twi'lek tailor, "Usually that would be the case" he said as he examined a black and silver suit, "However this criminal tends to throw rather rich parties and insists on his guests dressing in formal attire and well here we are".

The old Twi'lek smiled at him, "Ah well in that case please come with me I will take your measurements".

"There's one more thing" Leon said turning to him, "I'm afraid this is a rush order and we will need both sets of clothes ready within a few hours. I'm willing to pay extra for them".

"Don't worry about it" he told Leon, "The shop doesn't get many customers these days I've been trying to decide if I should shut it down. Anyway you two have more important things to do than listen to this old man. Come I'm sure I have many suits and outfits that will fit you we'll take you're measurements and go from there".

The two padawans followed the old tailor into the back of the shop and waited for him to find his measuring tape. Leon went first patiently waiting as the tailor took his measurements.

"So what kind of suit are you looking for?" the aged Twi'lek asked him.

Leon remembered the black and silver suit he saw on display while they were in the front of the store, "How about one like the one I was looking at up from. A black suit with a silver under shirt".

The Twi'lek smiled, "I think that would look great on you my boy". Stepping back from Leon the Twi'lek wrote down his measurements before looking to Ahsoka, "Your turn my dear".

Ahsoka stepped forward and allowed the tailor to take her measurements answering the same question he asked Leon.

"I'm not too sure" Ahsoka answered, "I don't really know what would be the best decision".

Leon raised his hand getting their attention, "If I may? Ahsoka I think we should get you something dark, something to match your skin to compliment your natural look maybe a not so dark brown or a darker orange" he moved his eyes over her body as he thought of what would look good on her, "Maybe add a beige or ivory colored under shirt".

The Twi'lek tailor agreed with Leon, "I think that's a fine idea you're a sharp boy you know that".

Leon smiled at the tailor humbly, "Non sense I just have a talent for deciding what looks good on someone".

Ahsoka noticed that Leon was still looking at her and she began to feel uncomfortable, "It doesn't really matter to me what I wear, but I would like it if you stopped staring at me Leon".

Leon quickly took his eyes off of her, "Sorry I was just trying to envision how different dresses and suits would look on you".

Ahsoka wasn't sure how to take that one the way he was looking at her made her wonder if he was really trying to decide what kind of clothes she should wear or if he was thinking something else.

The tailor finished his measurements and wrote them down before leading them back into the store, "Alright you two can wait here I'll go find something that will fit you".

As the old tailor walked away Ahsoka whispered to Leon, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Leon shrugged with a guilty smirk on his face, "I…have a habit of flirting…a lot and well. You are a bit attractive I won't lie".

"Flirting?" Ahsoka said in disbelief "Isn't that against the Jedi code".

"No actually" Leon told her, "Jedi are forbidden to form attachments there isn't any rule against flirting".

"I'm not sure the council would see it that way" Ahsoka muttered sliding a step away from him.

"Probably not" Leon smirked, "I respect the council and the Jedi code, but there are parts of it I don't understand and there are other parts that just don't make sense".

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked him, but Leon shook his head, "Not here, we shouldn't discuss the code around others".

Ahsoka knew he was right and decided to change the subject while they continued to wait, "So where are you from?"

"Dantooine" Leon answered immediately.

"I've never been to Dantooine I heard there used to be another Jedi Temple out there a long time ago".

Leon nodded, "A Jedi training enclave actually and it was destroyed close to four thousand years ago".

"That long?" Ahsoka asked, "What happened?"

Leon took a quick breath, "The short version is a powerful and promising Jedi fell to the dark side and became a Sith Lord and he feared that the secret to how he gained his power would be discovered because it was on Dantooine. So he attacked the planet to destroy the ruins forever and he attacked the Enclave while he was there to make sure that none of the Jedi could retaliate against him".

"I see" Ahsoka said quietly, "This Sith Lord, did he have a name?"

Leon nodded, "Darth Malak. According to history reports he fell so far that he would place the bodies of the Jedi he killed into a stasis and use them to replenish his stamina if he ever needed it".

"That's horrible!" Ahsoka almost yelled.

Leon nodded again, "Dantooine is a peaceful and quiet world for the most part, but it does have a rough history then again so does every other place in the galaxy".

The old Twi'lek returned to them with a pair of suits, "Here you go suits that will be a perfect fit".

Leon bowed his head to the tailor and thanked him before setting a large handful of credits on his counter, "Thank you sir".

Seeing the amount of credits on his counter the old tailor began refusing the payment saying that it was far too much, but Leon was insistent as he pointed out the pictures of the tailor's family around his store.

"Keep it, use it for them. In troubled times like these family is one of the most important things there is".

The old Twi'lek looked as though tears were going to began forming in his eyes, but he managed to smile and bowed to Leon, "I thank you for your kindness Master Jedi".

"I'm not a Master yet" Leon told the old tailor, "But one day I will be".

"And a great one you will make" the old tailor smiled as he bid them both farewell.

As they left the tailor shop Ahsoka looked over to Leon, "I admire your kindness toward him, but he was right the amount of credits you gave him was way too much. You could have kept half of that and he still would have had more than enough for his family".

"I'm aware of that" Leon said as he placed his new suit in the back of the speeder, "But that's not something I'm concerned with, he has more use for them than I do".

After both of them climbed into the speeder and the canopy closed over them Ahsoka turned her eyes to Leon again, "I can't figure you out. At first you seemed pretty normal and once we were alone you started making jokes and teasing me. Then you play a joke that makes me think we're about to die, you examine me with your eyes and then you overpay that old man by a large amount".

"And?" Leon asked her as if he really didn't see a point to it all and if he did he didn't care.

"Its just weird is all your personality seems to change a lot, but what I noticed most was your tone when you told him to keep the money for his family. The way you said it you sounded a bit sad almost like you wishful".

Leon was silent for a few seconds before he looked up at the sky through the canopy, "I miss my home sometimes, but I would be dead if it wasn't for the Jedi. I hold a great deal of respect for the Order and the council so I vowed to do what I can to help others. My jokes as I call them are just a way to help me forget about what's going on out there each day".

That's when Ahsoka realized, Leon hasn't seen an actual battle yet he's heard reports about the war, but he hasn't fought in it yet. "Honestly I think you're lucky" she told him, "The war isn't easy to get used to and once you see a few battles it weighs on you heavily. It's easy to cut down droids no problem, but when you lose the men under your command or see the things the Separatists do…those are the things that really stay with you".

Ahsoka looked up at the sky to, "I think you're lucky that you haven't seen any of that yet".

"What if I want to fight?" Leon asked which seemed to surprise her, "What if I want to be out there fighting alongside everyone else? Every time a Jedi comes back from a mission I hear about what the Separatists have done and how many soldiers we lost. They may all be clones, but they're still living people…and countless numbers of them die everyday not to mention the innocent people who suffer because of it all".

Leon's hands tightened around the controls of the speeder, "I want to fight so I can help put an end to all of it. To put an end to the pointless deaths the suffering, no more dead troopers no more innocent people suffering when I finally get out there onto the battlefield I'm going to let the Separatists know that one day I will defeat them it may not be the first day it may not be the day after, but one day I will defeat them and put an end to this war".

Ahsoka was taken aback by the tone of his voice as well as his words he reminded her of her Master who also wanted the war to end more than anything. Although she just met him recently Ahsoka could sense Leon's frustration and reminded him that a Jedi should try to always remain calm. Placing a hand on his shoulder she realized that he was shaking, _"He must hate the very thought of this war"_ she thought to herself.

"It's going to be ok" she told him, "One day the Republic will win and this will all be over so don't get yourself worked up over it alright?"

Leon calmed himself and took a deep breath, "Alright I'm ok now. Thank you Ahsoka".

"My pleasure" she replied giving him a small smile.

Leon returned the gesture as he powered up the engines to the speeder, "You should smile more often you look really good when you do".

Ahsoka's smile faded for a quick second before she remembered what he told her, _"My jokes as I call them are just a way to help me forget about what's going on out there each day"._

Returning the smile to her face Ahsoka waited for the speeder to take off and fly toward the alleys leading into the depths of Coruscant and its Underworld where their mission awaited them.

* * *

**A/N.** Well there's chapter 1 I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter whenever I'm able to put it up.


	2. A Fast Friendship

Landing in a back alley Leon opened the canopy and climbed out straightening the black jacket of his suit and running his hand over his hair, "You ready?" he asked Ahsoka as she climbed out as well.

Ahsoka was wearing a smaller, dark orange suit with an ivory under shirt, "I feel weird wearing this".

"What's the matter?" Leon asked her, "You never attended a formal event before?"

"Not dressed like this" Ahsoka told him, "I helped Senator Amidala on at a formal occasion before, but I was in my Jedi robes at the time. Besides I was really only there for security".

"Well try to relax" Leon said fixing the cuffs of his jacket, "You look good Ahsoka".

"Thanks…let's try to hurry I just really don't feel comfortable wearing this".

Leon nodded as he reached back into the speeder and retrieved a small equipment bag, "Alright so here's the plan".

Leon and Ahsoka walked up to one of the guards at Tox's estate handing the guard his bag Leon held his open hand in front of the guard's face.

"_Tox doesn't allow any kind of weapon in his estate other than what he and his guards carry so we have to find a way to smuggle our light sabers in"._

"You will take my bag inside and keep it safe until I ask for it".

"_They'll search us at the door so we'll have to convince one of the guards to help us"._

The guard replied in a mono-tone voice as if he was hypnotized, "I will take your bag inside and keep it safe until you ask for it".

"_Fortunately making new friends is one of my specialties"._

Leon waved his hand in front of the guard again, "You're a good boy".

"I'm a good boy" the guard said in the same mono-tone voice as he went inside with Leon's bag.

Leon smirked at Ahsoka as the two turned toward the front door.

"_Neither of us will be on the guest list so I'll cause a distraction and hopefully grab Tox's attention"._

"I'm sorry sir you're not on the list" the doorman said to Leon.

"Not on the list?" Leon yelled, "I'm the number one fighter in all of Nar Shaddaa and you're saying I'm not allowed to enter the tournament?"

"I'm sorry sir" the guard apologized again.

"I don't even know why Mr. Tox is holding this tournament he should just declare me the winner and save everyone else the trouble of being defeated".

A middle aged man stepped out and walked over to Leon; he was extremely well dressed and had many expensive rings on, "Is there a problem here Mr. Flint?"

"_Once Tox comes out to see what the commotion is I'll sweet talk him into letting us in"._

"Yes there is a problem Mr. Tox" Leon said pretending to be frustrated, "It seems your guard here doesn't have the best fighter in the entire galaxy on his list".

The guard apologized again, "I'm sorry sir I'm not sure how this happened".

"I'll tell you how it happened" Leon barked turning to him, "It's because you're bad at your job".

Mr. Tox placed his arm around Leon's shoulder, "Now now my boy there's no need to overreact it's just a little mistake in the invitations please I personally welcome you to my estate with my humblest apologies".

Leon calmed down and nodded to Tox as he straightened his suit jacket, "Very well then. Thank you".

Leon turned to Ahsoka and waved her over to him, "And this is my plus one" Leon told him.

Tox turned to look at Ahsoka and then to Leon before smiling, "Then I welcome both of you to my home".

"_Once we're both inside we'll need to quietly retrieve our light sabers from the guard then I'll ask Tox for a private word"._

Leon and Ahsoka walked around to find the guard they gave their bag to, once they had their light sabers they hid them inside their suits jackets and returned to the lobby to find Tox. Walking over to their esteemed host Leon quietly asked him for a private word and they were both invited into Tox's study to talk.

"Once again Mr. Vinz I'm sorry about the mix up with your invitation" Tox said as he sat down at his desk and began pouring a bottle of a dark brown liquid into three small glasses, "As my way to make up for it I offer you to join me in watching the tournament well the matches you're not competing in of course".

Leon smiled and thanked him as Tox raised his glass to them, "And your girlfriend is welcome to join us as well".

Hearing Tox call Ahsoka his girlfriend Leon had to stifle his urge to laugh while Ahsoka took a step back and looked at Leon from the corner of her eyes, he was smiling and obviously trying to keep himself from laughing.

Leon walked over to Tox and picked up one of the glasses and raised it as well, "We accept thank you Mr. Tox".

"_Once we're alone with him we'll close in on him from both sides"_

Leon told Ahsoka to join them in their toast as he slowly reached into his pocket.

"_Once we have him boxed in we'll make our move"._

Ahsoka joined them in a toast and they all raised their glasses to their lips. Waiting for Tox to begin drinking, Leon jumped forward pulling a needle out of his pocket and injected it into Tox's neck while Ahsoka restrained his flailing arm and covered his mouth. Within a few second Tox had passed out the drug taking its full effect.

"_After he's out cold we'll call the guards outside for help"_

"Guards help!" Leon called.

The two guards outside the study immediately entered the room after seeing their boss unconscious they demanded to know what happened.

"I don't know" Ahsoka said pretending to be panicked, "He took a drink and then he passed out".

The guards told both of them to step back while they checked their boss's vitals.

Leon looked at Ahsoka as the two guards moved past them and nodded.

"_When they move to check on their boss we'll eliminate them"._

Leon and Ahsoka stepped behind the guards and raised their hands.

"_You're going to kill them?"_

_(Chuckles) "Of course not, but they're not going to be happy when they wake up"._

Both padawans delivered a heavy strike to the back of the guards' necks knocking them out.

"_Once the two guards are out of the way we'll start to move Tox toward the back of the estate"._

Leon and Ahsoka lifted Tox up and quickly made their way out of the study before anyone else arrived to find them. Making their way to the back of the estate the two padawans with their unconscious target silently ducked through several corridors before entering a restroom.

"Let's hurry" Ahsoka said retrieving her light saber and turning it on.

"_There's a restroom near the back of the estate, its wall is the outside wall of the estate so if we can get there we can use our light sabers to cut our way out"._

Leon stood watch as Ahsoka quickly carved a hole in the wall big enough for them to escape with Tox.

"_Once we're outside that's where the easy stuff ends and the hard part begins, the good news is it's the last phase of the mission. Most of Tox's guards will be inside with only a few patrolling the outside"._

Leon and Ahsoka waited for a guard to pass by them before leaping out of the shadows and grabbing him from behind.

"_We take out whatever guards get in our way and move to the fence line that surrounds the estate cut our way through and get back to our ship"._

Swiftly and silently the two padawans made their way to the fence surrounding the estate and cut their way through the same way they did with the restroom wall before slipping out and dragging the unconscious criminal behind them and around the corner into a back alley where they left their speeder.

"_We cuff him, toss him in the back, deliver him to the authorities and be back at the temple in time for lunch"._

"Mission accomplished" Leon smiled as he and Ahsoka stood in the council chambers in front of Masters Windu, Kenobi and Yoda.

"Very impressive" Master Kenobi acknowledged after Leon and Ahsoka finished giving them the full report on their mission.

"Indeed" Master Windu added, "Not only did you manage to capture Tox, but you did it with subtlety and without resorting to violence well done both of you".

Master Yoda smiled at the two padawans, "A great success capturing Jarei Tox is, proud you should be, but aware of overconfidence you should be a long way to go you still have".

Master Windu made eye contact with his padawan, "Congratulations to both of you on a successful mission you are dismissed".

The two padawans bowed to the three masters in front of them before laving the council chambers.

"That was fun don't you think?" Leon asked Ahsoka as they walked through the temple halls.

"Yeah, but I have a question. Exactly what part of your plan involved Tox assuming I was your girlfriend?"

Leon choked back another laugh he had forgotten about that, "Like you said he assumed. I mean after all a good looking guy like me and an attractive girl like you it'd be easy for anyone to make that assumption".

Ahsoka scoffed, "Flattery aside you need to stop that".

"I respectfully deny that request" Leon smiled.

"It wasn't a request" Ahsoka told him.

"I deny it anyway" Leon fired back in a comical tone as they rounded a corner and ran into Ahsoka's master Anakin Skywalker.

"Oh hi Master" Ahsoka said after just barely avoiding running into him.

"Hey Snips welcome back" he said before greeting Leon as well, "How did your mission go".

"It went well no trouble at all" Ahsoka told him.

"Really?" her master chuckled as if he didn't believe her, "Usually your missions tend to have a few hitches here and there or did Leon keep you from getting into trouble".

"Hey!" Ahsoka snapped, "First off not all of missions end up like that and secondly I learned everything I know from you so it's not my fault if I get into trouble sometimes".

"You two get along pretty well" Leon snickered as he watched the two of them. "Actually the mission went so well thanks to my planning so I should get all the credit".

Leon smirked as he looked at Ahsoka, "Of course I couldn't have done it without Ahsoka's help. She was an invaluable partner to have along so I'm willing to share the glory…this time".

Anakin smirked at Leon's words they reminded him of himself in a way, "Well regardless well done both of you I'm proud of you Ahsoka and I'm sure Master Windu is proud of you Leon".

Ahsoka bowed her head to her master and thanked him as did Leon before he excused himself.

"Thank you Master Skywalker" he turned to Ahsoka, "I think I'll go get some lunch would you care to join?"

Ahsoka politely refused, "Maybe another time".

Leon smiled slightly and nodded, "Well then if you'll excuse me thank you again for your help today".

The two of them watched Leon as he continued down the hall eventually disappearing around another corner, "So how did it go?" Anakin asked his padawan.

"It went good" Ahsoka told him, "I actually kind of had fun".

"Good, so what do you think of Leon how are his skills?"

"I'm not sure" Ahsoka answered, "He's really smart, but aside from that I haven't seen him do anything else he's definitely…different".

"How so?" Anakin wondered.

"Well one moment he's calm and serious and the next he's making jokes and teasing me. I can't tell what he's really like his personality just changes".

Anakin looked back at the corner Leon turned and then back to his own padawan, "Maybe that who he really is. Maybe that's just his way of coping with the thought of the war we all have different ways of taking our minds off it".

"Really?" Ahsoka asked "So what's yours?"

"Mine?" her master muttered before gaining a sly smile, "I usually make fun of you or Obi-Wan".

Ahsoka chuckled quietly as she shook her head, "Of course you do".

"Obi-Wan told me he's from Dantooine, from what I hear it's a nice world as long as you don't get attacked by bandits or eaten by the local wildlife".

"That's what Leon told me" Ahsoka said, "There are a lot of creatures on Dantooine that will attack on sight so he had to learn how to use a blaster at a really young age".

"So he knows how to use a blaster?" Anakin asked, "Well sometimes a blaster can come in handy, but I prefer my light saber more reliable and versatile".

Anakin started walking and Ahsoka followed after him, "Have you ever been to Dantooine Master?"

"No I haven't" Anakin replied, "But I wouldn't mind seeing it one day".

"Leon said the old Jedi Enclave there was destroyed four thousand years ago".

"Really, I didn't know that. Then again I don't know a lot about history".

"Do you think there could be anything there?" Ahsoka asked him, "At the ruins of the enclave I mean like artifacts or logs from back then?"

"Unlikely" Anakin assumed, "Four thousand years is a long time, if there is anything left buried down there there's no way its still functioning".

Ahsoka turned her eyes to the floor, "I see" she sighed and looked back up, "Oh well I guess that's only natural so when's our next mission?"

Anakin tilted his head up to think, "We don't have one yet, but I'm sure we'll get one in the next couple of days can't really go a few days without getting deployed somewhere".

"So there's nothing to do until then huh?" his padawan moaned.

"There's a lot you can do" Anakin reminded her, "You can use this time to go over everything you've learned, you can hone and refine your skills, you can go to the archives and learn or you can help with some things around the temple".

Ahsoka grinned nervously, "As fun as all that sounds I think I'll just take a walk for a while".

Anakin scoffed with a smile, "I knew you'd say something like that, well in any event keep your communicator on in case we assigned another mission".

Ahsoka nodded and bid her master farewell as she turned and walked away to roam the Temple. The Archives, the dormitories and even the hangar as peacefully quiet as the Jedi Temple was Ahsoka couldn't even though it wasn't the Jedi way part of her wanted to be on assignment anything really just something to keep her busy. Continuing to roam around the temple the young Togruta sighed with boredom before an unfamiliar aroma reached her from further down the hall.

Taking a short whiff of the air in the hall Ahsoka didn't know what the scent was, but it was bordering on intoxicating. Unsure of the smell Ahsoka curiously followed it to its origins in the nearby cafeteria stepping inside she saw a small group of younglings gathered around a single table smiling and chatting with each other.

"Alright kiddies here it comes" a voice called from the kitchen area.

Looking past the younglings and to the rear of the cafeteria Ahsoka watched as a cart with a medium sized buffet was pushed out from the kitchen by Leon.

"I hope you're all still hungry cause there's a lot to go around" Leon cheered as he stopped the cart next to the younglings and began placing the food in front of them.

Spotting Ahsoka in the doorway Leon smiled and waved her over, "Ahsoka, good to see you again come join us".

"What's going on here?" she asked him.

Leon smiled as he placed the final dish on the table, "Well from what I heard from Master Yoda these little ones have been doing really good in their trainings so I decided to reward them".

"Did you make all this?" Ahsoka asked him amazed at the various food on the table in front of her.

"Yep yep" Leon replied in a somewhat proud tone, "I enjoy cooking its one of the few things that relaxes me" he motioned to one of the seats, "Try some there's more than enough to go around".

The smell of the food was practically enticing slowly Ahsoka sat down at the end of the table and awkwardly nodded as the younglings greeted her before they began eating.

"How did you make all of this?" she asked Leon.

"Well I was going to make myself something to eat before I ran into these scamps after they finished with Master Yoda I asked them if they were hungry and brought them here. I went to the kitchen and found a bunch of ingredients that were about to expire so I decided to use them. No sense in letting good things go to waste right?"

After they finished eating the younglings thanked Leon before leaving the cafeteria, leaning back in his chair Leon had a slight smile on his face, "There's not a thing in the galaxy that can beat a home cooked meal don't you think?"

Ahsoka nodded, "That was really good. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Leon leaned back even further and stared at the ceiling "When you're raised on a farm you tend to learn a few things".

Ahsoka admitted that she was impressed at his cooking, "So you cook your own food?"

"Sometimes" Leon answered, "I prefer to cook everything myself in the end. Its not that I don't trust the kitchen droid or anyone else to cook I just prefer to know anything and everything that goes in my food".

Ahsoka gave him a questioning look, "What do you think someone is going to poison you?"

Leon chuckled, "Maybe, at least when I cook you know there's nothing bad in it…well most of the time".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked him.

Placing his foot against the edge of the table Leon leaned back even further as a mischievous smile crossed his face, "Well if I was going to lace anything into the food I cook it would be something to make you" he raised his arm and pointed at her, "fall in love with me".

Ahsoka groaned as she dropped her head into her hand, "Can you please stop doing that" she begged him; "If anyone hears you say that we can get in trouble".

Leon chuckled again, "Sometimes trouble can be fun to".

"Life's just one big party for you isn't it?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Leon asked bringing his chair forward and looking at her, "This war leaves everyone on edge even if they don't show it. Sometimes you just need a way to have fun and forget about all of it".

Leon leaned back again and Ahsoka noticed the way his chair was just barely balancing on its rear legs. Realizing this as the perfect chance to get some payback on Leon she used the force to grasp the rear legs of his chair and pulled them forward making the chair fall back.

Leon gasped a scream as the chair fell back taking him with it. After his back landed on the hard ground he groaned before throwing his hand into the air, "I'm alright!" he exclaimed before hearing Ahsoka giggling.

"I deserved that one" he said getting up and massaging his shoulder, "Looks like I'm not the only one who knows how to mess around".

"In all fairness you started it" Ahsoka reminded him.

"Yes I did" he admitted while rolling his shoulders back, "That was a good one though".

Leon grabbed the small crystal hanging around his neck and examined it making sure it wasn't damaged.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked him seeing the way he cradled it in his hand, "It looks like a piece of a light saber crystal".

"It is" Leon told her allowing the crystal to fall back into place around his neck, "This little crystal is the reason I'm alive today".

Picking his chair back up Leon sat down and took a deep breath, "The Jedi first heard of me when rumors of me being force sensitive began circulating around Dantooine. It first started after I saved my family from a group of bandits that attacked us on the way back from selling our harvest. They ambushed us near a small cliff and tried to steal the money we made. My father tried to attack one of them, but he got shot in the arm. Their leader was about to kill him and I heard this voice whisper in the back of my mind after that I felt a surge of wind from inside me and the bandit leader and his thugs were thrown off of the cliff side".

"They survived the fall, but landed near a Kath Hound den that part they didn't survive. One of our farmhands began telling others what happened and eventually the story reached the Jedi and they came to see my parents to explain the situation to them".

Leon's eyes fell to the floor, "It was Master Luminara that arrived that day I didn't fully understand at the time what was going on, but I didn't like it. While Master Luminara was talking to them I ran maybe somewhere in the back of my head I knew she was there to take me away so I kept running".

"What happened then?" Ahsoka asked him.

Leon slowly shook his head, "I was stupid, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and almost got eaten by a pack of Kath Hounds. I managed to get away from them, but I slipped and fell into a cavern under the plains. I was fortunate enough to land in a small underground lake I swam to the bank and found myself surrounded by hundreds of crystals all of them radiating different colors. They were beautiful and warm to the touch as I examined them I felt as though I heard someone whispering in the back of my mind just like the day those bandits attacked".

"I couldn't figure out why the crystals were giving off such a warm light, but I huddled next to them to stay warm while my clothes slowly dried that's when I heard noises coming from deeper in the cavern. I hid behind a large cluster of the crystals just in time to conceal myself from a group of Kinrath. They're nest must have been nearby and the sound of me falling into the lake must have disturbed them".

"You're probably wondering how I survived well according to Master Luminara the force energy inside the crystals reflected and radiated my fear allowing her to sense it and she came to save me".

Leon embraced the crystal around his neck, "The Kinrath found me just before she saved me, they attacked me, but the crystal cluster between us kept them at bay. I don't remember what happened after that, but Master Luminara said that when she found me I was lying next to the dead Kinrath with a silver crystal in my hands. She theorized that the crystal responded to the force within me and helped me save myself".

Leon looked back to Ahsoka, "She waited for me to wake up and returned me home to allow me to rest. The next day I left with her and came here to begin my training, that was eight years ago I was seven at the time. I kept the crystal close to me ever since and when it came time to construct my own lightsaber I used the very crystal that saved my life".

"This little piece hanging around my neck here chipped off from the rest of the crystal as I was constructing my lightsaber so I kept it as a necklace to remind me of how lucky I am and to always be aware of my surroundings".

Ahsoka moved her eyes to the crystal fragment around Leon's neck, "So that's a chip from the crystal in your lightsaber?"

Leon nodded and reached down to his waist taking hold of the weapon of the Jedi, "The crystal inside this weapon saved my life and I am going to use this to help save the Republic".

Leon ignited his lightsaber and held it up toward the light coming from the windows high above them. The blade shined with a silver radiance as he brought it down and held it in front of him with his eyes closed silently meditating on it.

Ahsoka couldn't take her eyes off the blade she had never seen a silver colored light saber before.

Deactivating his weapon, Leon returned it to his belt and exhaled a slow breath, "Well that's memory lane" he said finally returning to a carefree demeanor.

"I've never seen a silver lightsaber before" Ahsoka said to him, "I thought there were only three colors".

Leon pointed at her as he sat back down, "Those are the most common colors, blue, green and the red ones used by the Sith. However throughout history there were many color crystals for light sabers, yellow, orange, different shades of blue and green such as viridian and azure. Master Windu's light saber is actually amethyst a shade of purple".

"I see" Ahsoka hummed before remembering something Leon said earlier, "Hey you said you were seven years old when you came here to the temple right?" Leon nodded, "And you said that was eight years ago?"

Leon nodded a second time, "Yeah, why?"

Ahsoka quickly added the two numbers together in her head, "So you're only a year older than me".

Leon nodded his head to the side; "Is that so?" he hummed.

Ahsoka apologized, "Sorry it's just something I noticed while I was listening to you".

"Don't apologize" he told her, "I feel a lot more comfortable having someone else my own age around and well all joking aside I enjoy spending time with you its fun".

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah, I'm enjoying it to".

"Ah there you are Snips" someone said from the doorway.

The two padawans looked up to see Ahsoka's master Anakin standing in the doorway, "I've been looking all over for you, we're being assigned to another mission I need you to get ready".

Leon sighed, "So much for hanging out".

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions" Anakin said to him, "Master Windu is sending you with us and Obi-Wan. He thinks you're ready for your first mission into battle".

Leon practically jumped to his feet, "Where are we going?"

"Hoth" Anakin answered, "It's a planet made out of ice and snow in the Anoat sector of the Outer Rim".

"Why are we heading all the way out there?" Ahsoka asked him.

Anakin turned to his padawan, "We've received word that the Separatists have a base out there as well as a droid and weapons factory. We're going to shut it down".

"Sounds good to me" Leon said grinning at Anakin, "So when do we leave?"

"Within a few hours" Anakin replied telling both of them to get ready before leaving the cafeteria.

"Finally some real action" Leon muttered just loud enough for Ahsoka to hear him.

"Leon listen" Ahsoka began as she walked around the table and over to him, "I'm sure you're good enough to handle yourself, but this isn't going to be like anything you've done before. Be careful alright".

Seeing the smirk on his face Ahsoka had a feeling she knew what he was about to say.

"So you do care about me" he chuckled.

"I'm serious" she snapped, "Battle droids may not look like much, but they're dangerous in large groups".

Leon placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure we'll be fine. As long as you watch my back I'll watch yours how does that sound?"

Ahsoka slowly nodded to him, "Alright we'll win as a team".

The two padawans exited the cafeteria to prepare for their upcoming mission to a far away world unaware of the dangers that laid in their future.

* * *

**A/N.** And there's chapter 2 done and done.

Ahsoka and Leon return from their mission to capture a violent crime lord and Ahsoka learns of how Leon came to be at the Jedi Temple. After hanging out for a while the two are assigned to a mission with Ahsoka's master Anakin Skywalker and his former master OBi-Wan Kenobi.

How will they handle their mission to Hoth? And how will Leon handle his first real battle in the war? Tune in next time for chapter 3 to find out.


	3. Warm Ice

"Ah the infamous ice world" Leon said as the Resolute dropped from hyperspace above the frozen Outer Rim world.

The four Jedi stood on the bridge of the Republic war ship while the crew tried scanning the planet.

"So what do we know about this world another than it's covered in ice?" Ahsoka asked.

Leon stepped in front of her, Anakin and Obi-Wan and turned to face them, "Hoth" he began motioning his arm back toward the planet, "Enjoys a constant year long climate with an average temperature of around -50 degrees Celsius. The planet is orbited by a single sun and 3 moons with a rotational period of 23 standard hours and an orbital period 549 local days which translate to 526 standard days. Hoth is located a casual 50,250 light years from the core and features many great local points of interest such as ice caves, frozen plains, canyons and Separatists bases in desperate need of deactivation".

The three Jedi in front of him as well the ship's admiral and some of the crew were all staring at Leon as he finished his report and smiled, "I would make a wonderful tour guide don't you think?"

Ahsoka and Anakin both gave a light laugh as Obi-Wan stepped forward, "Have our scans picked up anything?"

"Not yet sir" Admiral Yularen answered, "The blizzard around the planet is making it difficult. Add to it the freezing temperature is making it almost impossible to detect any heat signatures".

"Are we absolutely sure there's an enemy base out here?" Leon asked.

"As sure as we can be" Obi-Wan replied, "We don't have much choice though. Keep scanning the planet until we're sure if there's anything worth investigating down there or not".

"Hold on" Leon said looking over to Anakin, "Master Skywalker you said there was supposed to be a droid and weapon manufacturing facility out here right?"

"Yeah" Skywalker answered, "Why?"

Leon looked out at the planet, "Well unless their base is deep underground they couldn't produce droids here".

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked him.

"The planet is too cold" Leon explained, "If they're making battle droids here they'd have to do it deep underground or else they're components would freeze before they're fully assembled".

"What are you getting at?" Anakin asked him.

Leon placed his hand around his chin, "Well either the Intel isn't fully accurate or"

"Sir we've detected a small heat signature neat the planet's northern equator" one of the operators said announced.

"You were saying?" Anakin asked Leon.

While Obi-Wan and Admiral Yularen watched the centralized scans of the heat signature Leon closed and silently groaned, "Something's not right down there". Looking up he stepped forward, "Master Kenobi its faint, but I sense something down there".

"I do as well" the Jedi Master responded, "It may be our Separatist factory" he turned to Admiral Yularen, "Admiral we're going down there I leave the ship in your hands".

The Admiral stood at attention, "Roger that sir, good luck".

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "Alright Anakin we're going to take two ships down to the planet we'll land a few clicks away from the target and send some troops in to scout it and decide what to do from there".

"Why don't we just send a squadron of bombers in and just bomb it now" Ahsoka argued.

"Because we don't know what's down there" Anakin told his padawan, "They could have heavy AA defenses that could tear through any ships we send. Patience we'll do some recon first then we'll recycle some droids".

"Come on let's go" Leon called back to them as he left the bridge.

In the warship's hangar Anakin briefed the clone troopers on their mission before they loaded into the two transport ships.

"I think we should split up" Leon told Master Kenobi, "Two Jedi on each ship, in the event that one of the ships goes down".

Obi-Wan agreed to the idea, "That's a good idea young one. Anakin you and Ahsoka will go in one ship and I'll go with Leon in the other".

"As you wish Master" Anakin said, "Just don't fall behind".

"That sounded like a challenge to me" Leon said to Master Kenobi as they boarded their ship.

Master Kenobi sighed, "One thing you will learn quickly about Anakin is he's always eager for competition".

"I like" Leon grinned as the two ships left the hangar and made their way to the surface of the ice world.

After the two ships landed Leon immediately jumped out when the doors opened meeting a blast of snow to his face as he entered the blizzard. Quickly placing his hood and goggles on he looked back to Master Kenobi, "I may have underestimated just how cold this place is".

"You get used to it I'm afraid" he replied stepping off the ship with the clone troopers behind him, "Alright Cody we'll set up a temporary camp here and send some troops to scout the base. Once they have enough information we'll determine the best course of action".

"Roger that general" the clone Commander acknowledged before he ordered a few of his scouts to head out while the remaining clones began setting up a small camp.

"Well this is a nice piece of paradise" Anakin said, "Reminds me of Tatooine only ice instead of sand".

"Why can't we ever go anywhere nice?" Ahsoka asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"Master Kenobi" Leon called to them staring out into the blizzard, "I sense something".

"What is it Leon" Obi-Wan asked before seeing a silhouette approaching Leon through the snow storm.

The unknown figure continued approaching cloaked behind the veil of snow, "Halt" Cody called to the figure as he and the rest of the clones formed a defensive position aiming their weapons at the figure.

Leon quickly held up his arm, "Stand down Commander this one is no threat to us".

The figure stepped out of the veil of snow revealing itself to be humanoid wearing a cloak that seemed too small to provide proper protection against the freezing temperature.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked the figure.

The figure stepped closer to Leon pulling down its hood revealing itself to be female. Her hair was unkempt and shoulder length and almost as white as the snow making it hard to see it. Her eyes were an icy blue, but her skin was her most striking feature it was the same as her hair such a pure white that she could easily hide in the snow if it wasn't for her brown clothes.

Leon smiled at her as she stopped in front of him and reached out to him, "Hello" Leon greeted taking her hand, "Leon Solstice soon to be Jedi Master, self-appointed ladies man and hopeless romantic…not necessarily in that order".

"You are hopeless" Ahsoka sighed after hearing the way he introduced himself.

"What?" Leon laughed looking back to them before the woman fell forward. Catching the unknown woman in his arms Leon smiled awkwardly as he looked back to them, "I didn't know I was that good".

While the clones were setting up the camp site Master Kenobi decided to take their guest inside one of the transport ships to shelter her from the howling blizzard.

"What do you think she was doing out here?" Anakin asked his former master, "I thought this planet was uninhabited".

Master Kenobi scratched his beard while he thought about their visitor, "Well either its not or she somehow ended up here. Maybe her ship crashed somewhere on the planet".

"No she lives here" Leon said moving closer to her, "Look at her skin" he pointed at her face and then at her arms which had a few small tattoos, "Its obvious from her features she's human. And when humans are exposed to such extreme cold their blood rushes through their body to help keep it warm basically it looks like their whole body is blushing and after prolonged exposure that fades and the skin starts to turn a dark blue because its freezing right?"

Master Kenobi realized where Leon was going, "Then why does her skin appear to be perfectly healthy?"

The unknown woman's skin was a pale white, but didn't have any blood rush or blue tones to it. It didn't make any sense the light layer of clothing she was wearing she should be freezing and yet her skin seemed to be completely fine.

"There's only one possible explanation to this" Leon said, "She's lived here long enough that she's adapted to the climate".

"That still doesn't make sense" Anakin said to him, "She's obviously human, but no one could possible adjust to climate this harsh".

Leon cut him off, "Unless has a way of keeping herself from freezing".

"Like living in the Separatist base" Anakin noted, but Leon shook his head.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's it".

"How can you tell?" Anakin asked him.

Before Leon could answer the woman began stirring, "She's coming to give her some room" Obi-Wan told them as she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked her.

The woman turned her head toward him and smiled as she was happy to see him, but didn't say anything.

"Can you tell us your name?" Leon asked her.

The woman finally spoke, but she spoke in a language none of them recognized.

"I don't recognize that language do you?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"No I don't" Obi-Wan admitted before kneeling next to the woman, "I'm afraid we can't understand you do you speak Galactic Basic?"

The woman looked at him and frowned before speaking in the unknown language again.

"Fantastic" Leon groaned stretching his arms back.

As Leon stretched his arms the woman looked at him and saw his lightsaber and immediately began speaking frantically before snatching it from his waist.

"Whoa now" Leon said quickly grasping her hand and his lightsaber, "I'm sorry, but you can't have that it's very dangerous".

The woman looked at him and began speaking again calmer this time.

"It's a weapon" Leon said slowly, "It's very dangerous I can't let you take it".

The woman slowly reached her hand up to Leon's neck and touched him as she slowly closed her eyes and began speaking no more like chanting.

"What is she doing?" Anakin asked his former master as the woman chanted something in her language.

"Quiet Anakin" Obi-Wan quietly snapped as he watched the woman chant.

At first Leon seemed just as curious as Master Kenobi did, but his expression quickly changed from focused to exhausted. His eyelids began closing and opening again as he tried to stay awake and he began panting as if he just stopped from a light run.

"You know" the young Jedi panted as he struggled to stay conscious, "You should really buy me dinner first".

Leon looked like he was about to fall over cueing Ahsoka to ignite her lightsaber and point it at the strange woman, "That's enough" she yelled, "Get away from him".

The woman moved her hand away from Leon's neck and he fell forward catching himself and breathing heavily, "Not sure I liked that" he managed to say before falling to the side passing out from apparent exhaustion.

"What did you do to him?" Ahsoka demanded before Anakin grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back.

"Hold on Snips I don't sense any danger from her".

"Danger?" Ahsoka argued turning to face him, "Did you not see what she just did she almost killed him".

"He will recover" the woman said surprising them, "I merely barrowed his knowledge of your language. He has only fainted from exhaustion I'm afraid the spell has a drawback on tiring the one it's used on".

Obi-Wan looked over to the collapsed Leon glad to see that he was still breathing before returning his eyes to their visitor, "So my dear can you tell us who you are?"

The woman bowed her head and introduced herself to them, "I am Spirit Dancer Thalia".

"What's a Spirit Dancer?" Ahsoka asked looking to Master Kenobi.

"I'm not sure" he replied looking at the woman again, "Could you tell us what that is?"

"We are a small group of people who channel and communicate with the spirits. We use our abilities to help lead our people".

"What kind of abilities?" Obi-Wan inquired further, "And who are your people?"

"We are the Licht" she answered, "We serve the spirits of our ancestors and it is through them that we are able to live on this world. Several generations ago we came here from another world and another one before that".

"So you're a nomadic people then?" Obi-Wan nodded as he listened to her, "Where did you live before you came here?"

Thalia shook her head, "I do not know. When we move to a new world we no longer speak of the one we left to avoid being tied down by our past. We believe that is the only way we can move forward".

Leon groaned finally coming back around he attempted to say something as he pushed himself off the floor, but his words were slurred. Thalia moved her hand to his shoulder, "Do not move too quickly allow your body to recover first".

"What did you do to me?" he asked her in a slurred speech.

Thalia helped him into a sitting position, "I used my power to learn your language it drains the energy of the receiver. I'm sorry".

Leon took a moment to allow his vision to return to normal lightly shaking his head he gave his fellow Jedi a reassuring smile, "Alright I'm back, where were we?"

Thalia looked at Leon and bowed her head to him, "I am Spirit Dancer Thalia".

Leon bowed his head to her in return, "Leon Solstice a pleasure to meet someone so beautiful".

Thalia smiled at him, "You flatter me, but I'm afraid I need your help".

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked her.

Thalia nodded to him, "Several weeks ago the spirits warned us of a great darkness that would visit our world. The time for us to migrate to a new world is soon approaching, but there strange people came to our world and began building large structures in the caverns".

"The Separatists?" Anakin asked her.

Thalia nodded, "That is what they called themselves. We avoided contact with them at first, but eventually they found us. I do not know why, but they attacked and imprisoned us without provocation".

"That sounds like them" Leon muttered, "So what happened?"

Thalia continued, "Our warriors were preparing to fight, but I received a vision from the spirits telling me that they were too dangerous to fight alone and to wait" she looked at the floor, "The spirits told me that help would arrive from off world, but I was beginning to lose hope they are using my people as slaves those who resist are killed".

"Where are they?" Leon asked her in a dark tone, "Take us to them and we'll deal with it".

"Patience Leon" Obi-Wan warned, "We will help her people when the time is right for now we should wait for our scouts to report back".

"We can't!" Leon yelled, "You heard her those Separatist bastards are executing her people and forcing them into slave labor are you really going to tell me to wait when there are people who need our help?"

"I know how you feel, but we don't know what kind of defenses they have. Rushing in now would be fool hardy".

Leon gripped his lightsaber in his hand trying his best to keep his frustration restrained he wanted to help Thalia's people, but he knew Master Kenobi was right. Leon took a deep breath to calm himself, "Alright, but once the scouts come back with their report we're going in".

"That thing in your hand" Thalia said eyeing Leon's lightsaber, "It is a lightsaber right, does that mean you are a Jedi?"

Leon looked at her his anger finally subsided he managed another small smile and nodded, "Yeah I'm a Jedi and so are they".

Thalia closed her eyes and a thankful smile raced across her face, "Then I have nothing to fear. If you are Jedi then I know my people will be fine".

"That reminds me" Anakin said looking down at Thalia, "Why did you take his lightsaber earlier? You obviously knew what it was".

Thalia lowered her eyes again, "One of the people who are enslaving my people wields them as her weapon. The hilts of them are curved and the blades they glow red".

"_Ventress"_ Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka concluded. No one else they knew fitted that description. If Ventress was at the separatist base then taking it out just became more difficult.

Thalia continued, "When I saw his lightsaber I thought I could use it to free my people I was so happy at first that I ignored the possibility of you being Jedi…I'm sorry".

"Its alright" Leon said sitting next to her, "Don't worry we'll free your people and defeat the Separatist I swear it".

"Thank you" Thalia smiled, she was happy to hear those words with four Jedi as her allies she knew she could save her people.

Thankfully it didn't take long before the scouts returned with good news; the Separatist base was unguarded on the outside with only 3 AA towers for its defense. According to the scouts the base's interior wouldn't be hard to reach, but they had no way of telling what was inside.

"Alright then" Leon said stepping out of the transport ship, "Here's the plan we go in cut down everything in our way, free Thalia's people, get them to safety and then level the entire facility".

"Patience Leon" Obi-Wan told him again, "We'll get to that, but for right now we have to be careful".

"With all respect Master I can't sit around and wait while her people suffer it's not something I'm capable of".

Thalia placed her hand on Leon's shoulder, "Its ok my people are still safe for now I am grateful for your concern, but you must be cautious. Whoever that Dark Jedi woman is, she is very dangerous".

Obi-Wan called for Anakin to help him with their plan of attack leaving Ahsoka with Leon and Thalia until they were ready.

"So these spirits you were talking about" Ahsoka began, "You said they were the spirits of your ancestors?"

Thalia nodded, "Yes only a Spirit Dancer has the ability to communicate with them so it falls to us to lead our people in the right direction…" Thalia suddenly fell silent as she remembered something, "Actually there was one person who wasn't a Spirit Dancer and she was able to communicate with spirits as well".

"Who was it?" Ahsoka asked her interested to know more about the Spirit Dancers and their roles.

Thalia looked out into the howling blizzard, "I do not know her name she died when my grandmother was still a young girl. The story says that an outsider arrived in a time of great need by my people and helped them safely travel the galaxy in search of a new world this world. It is because of her that we are still here today are people were almost wiped out by a powerful enemy, but she saved us".

Leon thought for a moment, "Aside from that what can you tell us about her and the enemy that threatened you".

Thalia pointed at Leon's lightsaber, "They were both Jedi. Her name was not known to us, but the one she fought his name we know it was Darth Plagueis".

"Darth Plagueis" Leon muttered to himself, "I don't recall that name being mentioned in the Jedi Archives".

"Could it be in the restricted sections?" Ahsoka asked him, "I know some of our archives can only be accessed by members of the council".

"It's possible" Leon said, "The only other explanation is the Jedi didn't know of him so he was never recorded into the archives".

"How could they have not known about him?" Ahsoka asked, "That doesn't seem possible".

"You'd be surprised" Leon told her, "I remember hearing a story once about a Sith Lord who was so powerful he could completely conceal his presence from anyone even another force user. No one would know he was there until he wanted them to".

"Leon, Ahsoka" Obi-Wan called to them, "I hope you two are ready because we've got a plan".

"You know me Master Kenobi" Ahsoka called back with an enthusiastic tone, "I'm always ready".

Obi-Wan scoffed and looked at his former apprentice, "I wonder why that sounds familiar".

"What?" Anakin chuckled weakly as his own padawan joined them along with Leon and Thalia.

"Alright here's the plan" Obi-Wan began, "Cody and I will infiltrate and attack the facility once they're focused on us Rex's team will come in from the side and box them in. While we keep them preoccupied Anakin you will take Ahsoka and Leon inside and free Thalia's people once they're safely out of harm's way we'll plant the charges and bring the entire place down".

"I like it" Leon said, "Especially that last part about blowing something up".

"What is my role in your plan?" Thalia asked the Jedi Master.

"You will be staying here" Obi-Wan told her, "I don't want you in harm's way so you'll be staying here where it's safe".

"No!" Thalia protested, "My people are in there I am going with you to help them".

Obi-Wan remained adamant on his decision he wanted Thalia to stay behind.

Thalia looked to Leon hoping he would side with her, but he agreed with Obi-Wan, "Sorry Thalia, but he's right you'll be safer here".

Thalia tried to argue further, but Leon stopped her when he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Thalia I gave you my word we'll help them, but you'll be in danger if you come with us. I want you to stay safe".

Thalia didn't approve of staying behind she wanted to help her people, but she knew they had a point it would be dangerous if she went with them.

"Don't forget" Leon said waiting for her to return her eyes to him, "We're Jedi so everything will turn out fine right? Isn't that what you said?"

Thalia looked away and nodded with another small smile, "I trust you".

Leon smiled back, "Good then we can begin" he looked to Master Kenobi, "I'm ready to go once you give the word Master".

Once the preparations were made Obi-Wan took Commander Cody and most of the clones to infiltrate the facility in the nearby cavern and once they were inside the perimeter they began attacking using minor explosives to destroy tanks and equipment forcing the droids to retaliate. Now that the droids were out in the open Captain Rex led the second phase of the plan rushing in with his troopers to flank the enemy and box them in giving Anakin and the two padawans a clear shot at sneaking in.

When they made it inside Anakin contacted Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan we're inside I'll contact you once we find Thalia's people".

"Roger that Anakin, remember Ventress is in there somewhere so be careful".

"Understood Master we'll be careful just focus on keeping them busy out there".

Looking back at the two padawans Anakin gave them his signature time to go to work smile and led them down the corridor to find and free Thalia's people.

* * *

**A/N.** And chapter 3 done. Before I begin the chapter recount I want to thank those who have read this and subscribed/reviewed it. In all honesty this was just a side project for me to give me something to do and hopefully allow me to overcome my writer's block for my main fic Vandread Mobious, but thanks to you I'm going to keep working on this for now. Also my next update won't be as quick as the previous chapters as I will be going to my annual anime convention on January 9th. Ichibancon 5 in Concord, North Carolina.

Leon and his fellow Jedi arrive on Hoth and encounter a mysterious woman who calls herself a Spirit Dancer and tells them that the Separatists are holding her people hostage in their base.

Determined to save Thalia's people and destroy the Separatist base the four Jedi come up with a plan to infiltrate the facility, but with Count Dooku's assassin Asajj Ventress present at the base as well just how difficult will their mission be?


	4. Promises and Wishes

Leon darted out from behind a line of supply crates and cut the heads off two unsuspecting battle droids before retreating behind the crates and using the force to drag the droids with him.

"Two down" he whispered to Anakin and Ahsoka who were waiting behind him.

"Not bad" Anakin said, "Let's hurry before more come along".

The three Jedi quietly moved down the halls of the base ducking in and out of cover as needed to avoid detection.

"Do we even know where they're holding Thalia's people?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can barely sense them" Leon told her, "We need to hurry".

Jumping out from the shadows again Leon cut down another droid while Anakin and Ahsoka used the force to pull another pair of droids to them before cutting them down while they were in the air. Leon stopped in the middle of the hall and closed his eyes in an attempt to sense the direction of Thalia's people, but there was too much noise from the nearby machinery for him to focus clearly.

Asking Anakin and Ahsoka to keep watch for him he sat down and crossed his legs. Closing his eyes he held his arms out and waved them in a half circle motion before allowing them to rest in his lap.

"Reach out with your mind" he silently muttered, "Past the walls that hinder my sight".

Leon inhaled a slow breath as the noise of the machines around him was slowly drowned out.

"_Drown out the noise of machines and other distractions. Sense the vitals of life forms, their hearts, their lungs, their thoughts. Filter through not what you see or hear, but what you feel"._

Leon allowed his mind to relax and reach out and a wondrous sensation rushed through him, he felt as if he was flying through the halls of the Separatist base flashing by enemy patrols that didn't notice him and rounding corners and in an instant he saw himself standing in front of a large prison cell with many people of varying tribal looking tattoos and snow white skin.

Throwing his eyes open Leon quickly jumped to his feet and looked back to his fellow Jedi, "I know where they are let's go".

The trio of Jedi rushed down the hall meeting several more droid patrols along the way each of them easily dealt with.

Sprinting down the open hall Leon ignited his lightsaber and jumped toward the pair of droids slicing through them before sliding into a spin on his heel and cutting a third in half.

After destroying the droids in front of them he looked back to Anakin and Ahsoka and told them to keep up before he continued down the hall. Anakin yelled at Leon to wait for them, but the young padawan ignored him determined to save the hostages he continued running through the halls and cutting down every droid he found along the way. Sliding to a stop he held his arm out and used the force to lift a battle droid off the ground and began slamming it against the walls of the corridor before pulling it toward him and cutting it down.

"What was that?" another droid said from around the corner.

"I don't know we should go check it out" a second droid said.

Hearing the pair of droids Leon quickly jumped up to the ceiling and planted his hands and feet against the steel rafters holding himself in place. The two droids entered the hall and saw the severed parts of the droids Leon cut down, "Hey what happened here?"

The second droid shook its head, "All they had to do was patrol the halls, is that really so hard…ah!"

The second droid scream as Leon dropped down and cut it down the middle before sliding up behind the first droid as it turned around.

"We better report this" the first droid said turning around to see the other droid in pieces at its feet, "That's not how you make a report FX-3778".

Leon stood up behind the droid and ignited his lightsaber, "I have a question for you droid".

"What is it?" the droid asked turning around only to be met by the tip of Leon's lightsaber in its face, "Ah a Jedi!"

Using his free hand Leon pulled the droid's blaster away from it and backed it into a corner, "Like I said I have a question for you".

"What is it?" the droid asked him holding its hands up.

"The prisoners where are they?"

The droid pointed down the hall it came from, "The detention block is just on the other side of that hall the remaining prisoners are in there".

"Good now if you answer the next two questions you can go free" Leon told it.

"Uh ok" the droid agreed.

"Is there any security I need to know about and if so how do I disable it?"

The droid backed away and tripped over its slain comrade before scrambling back to its feet, "There are automatic turrets set up with the base on alert they'll attack whatever comes through the door until the all clear is given".

"Good" Leon said, "Now next question and this one is important" he grinned and pointed his lightsaber closer to the droid's head, "Do you feel fear droid?"

"I don't know" the droid answered, "I'll have to check my programming".

"Here let me help" Leon said using the force to lift the droid off the ground.

"Ah no put me down" it screamed.

"All I needed to hear" Leon chuckled dropping the droid and then cutting its head off as Anakin and Ahsoka finally caught up to him, "What took you guys so long?" he asked them.

Anakin quickly caught his breath, "Look Leon I know you're worried about Thalia's people, but you need to wait for us running off on your own can be dangerous".

Leon scoffed as he kicked the remains of a droid, "Yeah because these things really put up a fight. Come on let's go I'm getting hungry".

Following after Leon as he ran down the next hall Ahsoka looked over to her master, "You know he reminds me a lot of you".

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not" Anakin quickly retorted as they stopped at a large door that Leon was slashing at with his lightsaber.

The silver blade flashed from side to side as the young Jedi tried cutting his way through.

"That's not how you cut through a door" Anakin told him.

"I'm not trying to cut through it" Leon said stopping to catch his breath, "There are turrets on the other side I'm slashing at it to make it weaker that way when I blow it open it'll turn to large fragments to cover us when we run in".

"And how are you going to blow it open?" Anakin asked him, "We need to save the explosives we have to bring this place down".

Leon made a few more swings at the door before stepping back, "Like this" he grunted rearing back and throwing his hands out toward the door summoning all of his strength into a single force push.

The cuts he made in the door did their job as the door was forced open it shattered into several large fragments that scattered in multiple directions. The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers ready to defend against the turrets, but as the smoke settled they realized the turrets had already been deactivated.

"You see" Leon said deactivating his weapon, "Even simple turrets fear my skills".

"Don't make me laugh" a voice said from the back of the large room.

Activating his weapon again Leon spun around as the person who spoke revealed herself. A tall grey skinned woman with a shaven head and pale blue eyes.

"Ventress" Anakin growled upon seeing her.

"Skywalker" the assassin sneered, "And you've brought your little pet" she said looking over to Ahsoka before moving her eyes to Leon, "And I see we have a new face".

"Hello" Leon hummed before twirling his lightsaber in his hand, "Usually this is the part where I introduce myself and tell you about myself, but I'm in a hurry so if you could kindly step aside I'd appreciate it".

Ventress laughed at him, "That's a first most Jedi ask me to surrender or beg for their life".

"I don't believe in surrender" Leon told her, "I actually prefer to knock my targets out and drag them back".

Ventress laughed again, "Interesting well let's just see you try it".

With that Ventress ignited her dual lightsabers and lunged at the three of them from across the room immediately clashing blades with Leon and Anakin.

"Whoa now" Leon yelled after blocking the attack, "While your enthusiasm is much admired like I said I'm in a hurry so I can't play with you right now".

Ventress glared at him as Ahsoka tried to attack her, but Ventress quickly kicked her away before ducking down and jumping back. Leon charged forward and swung at Ventress who immediately blocked his strike and attempted to counter with her other saber, but Leon quickly spun his body in a half circle stopping on his knee and jumping away.

Once Leon was clear Anakin attacked Ventress forcing her away as he called for the two padawans to free the hostages.

"Oh right them" Leon said snapping his head to the side and running over to the console to free Thalia's people, "Ahsoka cover me" he said as he tried hacking into the terminal console to open the cells.

Spotting Leon at the console Ventress parried a strike by Anakin and force pushed him away before jumping toward Leon only to be intercepted by Ahsoka.

Locking her saber against Ventress' Ahsoka pointed her weapon downward and twirled it to the side disarming Ventress of one of hers before force pushing her away and into a wall.

Ventress' back slammed into the wall and she fell to the ground, the assassin remained on her hands and knees while Anakin and Ahsoka closed in on her trying to cut off her escape.

"Leon hurry" Anakin called keeping his eyes on Ventress.

Leon turned to Anakin, "Why do I have to do everything?"

"Just do it" Anakin yelled looking over his shoulder giving Ventress the opening she needed.

The assassin activated her lightsaber and charged forward kicking Anakin in the chest and locking her blade with Ahsoka. Quickly deflecting Ahsoka's strike Ventress lifted her up with the force and flung her into Anakin knocking both of them down.

"Almost got it" Leon yelled unaware that Ventress had the upper hand in the fight.

Ventress jumped and held her lightsaber above her head ready to bring it down on the unsuspecting Leon, but it turned out to be a ploy as Leon quickly turned around and blocked her strike.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill me" the padawan joked as silver and red met in a violent clash.

"Good guess" Ventress hissed sliding her saber to the side forcing Leon's arm with it breaking his guard.

Raising her saber again Ventress brought it down on top of Leon striking the final blow or so she thought.

As her arms came down, Leon grabbed her wrist and forced them to the side before chopping at Ventress' neck and grabbing the back of her head he brought his knee up to meet her stomach before force pushing her away.

After disengaging from Ventress, Leon turned back to the console and yelled, "I can't defeat her and free the hostages at the same time so can you two stop playing around".

"Why not?" Anakin yelled back as he clashed with Ventress again, "You can certainly complain while doing both".

"Will you two just focus" Ahsoka yelled after a failed strike at Ventress.

As Leon continued to work on trying to open the prison cells a pair of battle droids entered the block, "Look Jedi!"

Jumping away from the console Leon activated his lightsaber just as the droids began shooting at him. Snapping his saber from one side to the next Leon deflected the droid's shots back at them taking them out only to have them replaced by two droidekas which rolled down the hall and unfolded into a standing position before being covered by a personal shield.

"Oh" Leon said in a hushed tone as the two droids were covered by their shields before firing at him.

Quickly deflecting their shots Leon retreated away from the two droids before ducking behind a corner forcing the two droidekas to follow him. The two droids deactivated their shields and rolled up to chase after the fleeing Jedi when they turned the corner Leon fled to they unfolded and raised their shields only to see that Leon had vanished. Leon dropped down behind the two droids and crept up to them, but before he got within range to attack them they turned around and spotted him.

"Well aren't you just clever" he yelled at the two droids as they began firing at him.

Forced onto the defensive once again Leon backed away from the droids deflecting their shots back at them, but their shields rendered the reflected shots harmless to them. Backing further and further away Leon made his way to the center of the prison block regrouping with Ahsoka and Anakin who were still fighting against Ventress.

"Hey fancy meeting you here" Leon joked as he backed into Ahsoka.

"This…isn't the time for jokes" Ahsoka said parrying a strike from Ventress before turning to help Leon defend against the two droids.

"Really?" Leon asked her in a fake sarcastic tone, "And I thought we were just here enjoying a lovely date".

"Leon!" Ahsoka yelled at him becoming annoyed at his constant jokes.

"Will you two stop messing around" Anakin yelled at both of them.

Leon sighed, "Everyone is so uptight" Leon deactivated his lightsaber and closed his eyes quickly mustering his strength to lift the two droids off the ground and fling them up slamming them into the ceiling of the prison block.

"BOOM!" he yelled as the two droids crashed back to the ground.

"Not bad" Ahsoka panted, "Two down one to go".

As Leon and Ahsoka turned around Ventress kicked Anakin's knee back causing him to fall as she force pushed him into both of the padawans knocking them over. With the three Jedi on the ground Ventress lifted Anakin and Ahsoka in a force choke before throwing them to the side and pointing her lightsaber at Leon who was on one knee.

"Time to die Jedi" the Sith assassin said to him almost seductively as he glared up at her.

Leon glared up at Ventress he was breathing heavily most of his stamina exhausted, "Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked the assassin who answered with a triumphant smile as she pulled her lightsaber back ready to land the final blow.

"Leon!" a voice cried from the entrance of the prison block causing Ventress to halt her attack.

Both Leon and Ventress looked over to the entrance to see Thalia standing there with a terrified look on her face as Leon kneeled in front of Ventress.

"Ah so one of you escaped" Ventress said in an amused tone as she looked at Thalia.

Seeing his chance, Leon jumped up and grabbed Ventress' wrist pushing her weapon arm away as he spun in toward her and slammed his elbow against the side of her face before spinning back out. With his first strike successful Ventress was briefly stunned allowing Leon to follow up, spinning out from Ventress Leon pulled her arm toward him and quickly released it sliding his hand up and resting it against her chest as he lifted her up before blasting her with the force causing her to fly into the air.

As she fell Ventress willed the force and directed it at the ground allowing her to land without injury, "Impressive" she painfully taunted as she turned to face Leon.

Leon fell back to one knee slowly becoming too tired to stand he looked over to Ventress and gave her a mocking smile, "Yeah I'm just full of surprises".

Thalia called to Leon and ran over to him he yelled for her to stay back, but she didn't listen rushing to his side in an attempt to help him giving Ventress a perfect opportunity. Using the force Ventress pushed Leon back and pulled Thalia toward her, "Such endearing concern you have for him" she mocked as she lifted Thalia off the ground and slowly began choking her with the force.

"Thalia!" Leon cried as he tried to get up only to have Ventress force push him back down.

Thalia began gasping for air as she felt her throat being squeezed she looked at Leon praying that he would help her, but every time he got up Ventress forced him back down. Thalia could feel her consciousness fading as she instinctively clenched at her own neck trying in vain to pry away the intangible hand strangling her.

"Leon" she gasped silently as her eyes began closing and her arms fell to her side.

"Let her go!" Leon roared summoning the force to his aid and throwing it right at Ventress.

Hearing Leon's words Thalia opened her eyes just in time to see Ventress thrown violently to the side even though she couldn't see what hit Ventress she felt the pressure of it as it threw her attacker away from her. Free from the assassin's grip Thalia fell to her knees and desperately gasped for air as Leon ran over to her.

"Thalia are you alright?" he asked her, "Say something".

Thalia was still gasping for air and couldn't answer him so she nodded and held her hand up signaling that she was alright for the moment.

Hearing Ventress yell Leon spun around and ignited his lightsaber blocking the assassin's surprise attack.

"I've about had it with you" he yelled forcing the locked sabers upward before he dropped his knee down onto Ventress' foot. Placing his hand against her knee Leon forcefully pushed it to the side causing the assassin to fall as the joint snapped leaving her completely open to a follow up attack.

After forcing her knee to the side Leon turned his body away and flung himself forward landing a violent open palm strike against Ventress' rib cage causing her to stumble back giving Leon another opening to continue his assault. Charging toward his opponent Leon slammed his open palm against her exposed shoulder then chaining the attack into another open palm strike at the stomach causing Ventress to hunch over from the hit.

Grabbing hold of Ventress arm Leon twisted it before swinging his body away from her and flinging her body over his shoulder slamming her to the ground. After Ventress was slammed on the ground Leon force pushed her away causing her to violently roll before she forced herself to stop.

Ventress slowly got up to one knee and looked at Leon in complete shock and she wasn't the only one. On the other side of the prison block both Anakin and Ahsoka witnessed how quickly Leon brought Ventress an extremely skilled and dangerous assassin to her knees.

Ventress didn't know what to think she couldn't believe that a mere Jedi padawan was able to so brutally defeat her and even though he was in as bad a condition as she was there was still Anakin and Ahsoka to deal with. Realizing her chances of victory were almost zero Ventress deactivated her lightsaber and jumped to a nearby ventilation shaft and retreated from the fight.

After Ventress fled Leon fell to his knees completely exhausted as Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to him, "Leon" Ahsoka called to him as his eyes closed and he fell back to be caught by Thalia.

"Hey" Leon smiled weakly when Thalia caught him, "Isn't this how you and I met?"

With that last joke Leon passed out the fatigue finally becoming too much for him.

Thalia told the two of them that she would watch over Leon while they freed her people before leaving to regroup with Obi-Wan outside the facility before destroying it once and for all. With the Separatist base destroyed the leader of Thalia's people stepped forward to thank them, he was an older man with pale eyes that showed many years worth of experience within them. He stood much taller than Master Kenobi did and had many old scars on his body from battles long past.

He thanked the three Jedi and insisted that they return to their village to join them in a celebration. Obi-Wan politely declined the offer stating that they needed to return to their ships to make a report of the success of their mission, but Anakin convinced him to accept the offer sending a group of troopers back to make the report instead.

Thalia's people the Licht as they called themselves led the Jedi back to their village hidden in the face of a mountain. Inside it was actually a large ship that became encased by years worth of ice and snow falling around it.

The leader of the Licht introduced himself as Tal Sin the High Shaman of the Licht.

"High Shaman?" Obi-Wan wondered after helping Thalia to set Leon down to rest.

Tal Sin nodded to him before explaining that the High Shaman was the title given to the leader of their people and that only one who could clearly communicate with the spirits and fight flawlessly in battle could be worthy of leading their people and that he had been the High Shaman for the past 60 years.

While Tal Sin continued to tell Obi-Wan and Anakin tales of his own history as well as that of his people Ahsoka went to check on Thalia who had not left Leon's side since he passed out back in the Separatist base.

"How is he?" she asked Thalia.

Thalia gently ran her hand over Leon's forehead as he slept, "He is recovering, but it will take time before he is back to full strength".

"That's good" Ahsoka said sitting next to Thalia and looking down at Leon. Seeing him lying there made her think of how drastically he changed when Thalia was in danger even while they were fighting Ventress he was still making jokes like always, but once Thalia was in danger he changed and became aggressive and brutal ready to risk his own life and body to protect her.

"Something is bothering you?" Thalia asked her.

Ahsoka looked to Thalia surprised, but the Spirit Dancer told her she could feel the many emotions and worries running through her mind. Ahsoka admitted that she was worried about Leon, but didn't mention he thoughts on him protecting Thalia.

"I suspect he will awaken soon there is no need to worry" Thalia told her with a soft smile, "I envy you, you get to travel with someone so strong, kind and caring".

"I wouldn't go that far" Ahsoka joked, "But he does have his moments he's a really cool guy if you can get used to his annoying jokes".

That's when something occurred to Ahsoka, "Hey that High Shaman guy he speaks basic, but you couldn't until you did that thing to Leon".

Thalia nodded, "Yes some of the elders in our tribe are very fluent in your language. Tal Sin has been the leader of our people for a long time he is very wise and strong".

"If you don't mind me asking how old is he?"

Thalia closed her eyes and looked down, "He is 82 by your years I fear his time is approaching so we must be prepared to select our next leader".

Ahsoka could tell that Thalia despite her earlier words was worried about Leon as much as she was so she tried to continue the current conversation in an attempt to take both their minds off it.

"So any idea who the next leader would be?"

Thalia looked away from her, "There are several among are warriors, but the High Shaman must be someone who can battle as well as communicate with the spirits none of our warriors are able to do that".

"So there's no one to lead your people then?" Ahsoka asked to which Thalia shook her head.

"I will be the most likely choice even though I do not have much combat experience I can commune with the spirits better than any of the other Spirit Dancers".

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about it" Ahsoka noted from her tone.

Thalia shook her head, "I'm afraid I may lead my people down the wrong path. I am not worthy enough to lead them yet".

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you" Ahsoka told her in an attempt to cheer her up, "I can tell you're a good person so I know you would do everything in your power to help your people no matter what".

Thalia smiled at her, "Thank you Ahsoka".

The hours passed by and eventually Leon awakened from his rest and by then it was time for them to leave to return home to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan contacted their transport ships to come pick them up and while they waited Thalia led Leon away from everyone else.

"Is something wrong?" Leon asked her.

Thalia didn't look at him instead she faced the entrance to her home gazing out into the howling blizzard, "Leon when you protected me from that witch you fought so ferociously to save me. The way you moved it was unlike anything I had ever seen you moved so seamlessly from one strike to the next".

Leon wasn't sure why Thalia was saying this, but he smiled and returned to his usual joking personality, "Well I wouldn't be much of a ladies man if I didn't come to the rescue of a beautiful woman in danger now would I?"

Thalia managed a weak smile as she finally turned to him, "You are strong Leon, probably stronger than Tal Sin stronger than all of our warriors. If you were to stay here you could help me lead my people".

Leon was surprised by what he just heard Thalia just asked him to stay on Hoth and help her lead her people. Before he could raise any concerns on the issue Thalia ran over to him and grasped his hand.

"Leon, I lack the combat experience needed to lead my people properly, but if you stay here with me you could help me lead them".

Leon was in a stunned silence for a few moments, but again before he could say anything Thalia backed away from him and turned to the side gazing at something. Slowly turning his head Leon's eyes widened as he saw what Thalia was staring at a ghostly blue figure that was smiling at them.

"Mother" Thalia muttered as the figure became clearer to them turning into a transparent blue ghost of a beautiful woman with long hair.

"That's your mother?" Leon asked surprising Thalia who whipped around to look at him.

"You can see her?" she asked to which Leon nodded, "But only Spirit Dancers can communicate with the spirits why can you see her?"

The spirit of Thalia's mother approached her with a loving smile before placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder and disappearing in a cloud of faint blue light.

"I don't believe it" Leon said taking a step back, "That wasn't a spirit. That was a force ghost".

Thalia turned to him unsure of what he meant, "What is a force ghost?"

Leon returned his eyes to Thalia, "Its the soul and essence of a Force-sensitive person who died, but instead of becoming one with the Force they somehow turned themselves into an entity that allows them to continue interacting with the physical world…I've never seen one first hand before".

"A Force-sensitive?" Thalia wondered before shaking her head, "No my mother was a Spirit Dancer like me".

Leon's expression had changed he was deep in thought for a few seconds before he looked at Thalia, "Thalia you're not someone who can communicate with the spirits your Force-sensitive".

"What?" Thalia gasped, "No I'm a Spirit Dancer I've always been I can't be Force-sensitive I don't know how to wield it".

"No you don't" Leon agreed, "But maybe that's why those spirits have been coming to you. Think about it you said you can communicate with the spirits better than the others right? Maybe you keep seeing visions of them because they're coming to you trying to tell you that you have the power to wield the Force".

Thalia continued to protest the thought, "But my people cannot use the Force we do not have such a power".

"The Force exists in all things Thalia" Leon told her, "Just because you don't know how to wield it doesn't mean you can't" he walked over to her, "This is good Thalia if you learn how to use the Force you can use it to protect and lead your people".

"But how would I learn to use it?" she asked him.

Leon fell silent he was still a padawan and didn't know as much about the Force as the masters of the Jedi order and even if he did he wouldn't have time to teach her how to use it so the only people who could teach her would be the other members of the Jedi order, but they would never do it as she was too old to be selected for Jedi training.

"Wait" Leon said as an idea flared in his mind, "Thalia that spell you used on me to learn my language, could you use that to copy my knowledge of the Force?"

Thalia took a step back and looked away, she wasn't sure if it was possible it sounded like it could work, but she wasn't sure and regardless of if it would work or not it would leave Leon exhausted she couldn't let herself do that to him after all he had been through.

"No wait hold on" Leon said stepping to the side, "Can anyone else in your tribe do that? The spell you used on me?"

Thalia gasped and began thinking no one else she knew of could do that she was the only one who had used that spell everyone else either already knew the language or was being taught it.

"Don't you see" Leon told her, "That spell you used was the Force, you already used the Force and didn't even know it just imagine what you could do now that you're aware of it".

Thalia shook her head again, "I…I don't think I should".

Leon took her hand, "Thalia if you learn how to wield the Force as your ally you can become the leader your people would need" he slowly moved her hand up to his neck the same place she touched him when she learned his language, "I believe in you" he told her with a smile, "Do it".

Thalia was still hesitant, but she nodded and closed her eyes focusing her thoughts on his and within seconds felt his knowledge of the Force entering her mind. After she had finished learning what Leon knew Thalia panted as if she was running for a long time, "Incredible I…I feel…" she continued to pant trying to calm herself, "This…this sensation it's".

Leon chuckled at her loss of words before stumbling forward and falling into her arms; "We only have a few hours before I have to leave" he smiled at her, "We'd better get started before someone finds us".

Leon remained with Thalia until the transport ship arrived helping her to refine her control over the Force and teaching her the importance of avoiding temptation and to never use the Force in anger or hatred.

When the transport ship finally arrived Leon looked at Thalia and with a reluctant heart said his farewell before turning to leave.

As he walked away Thalia called out to him before rushing back to his side and throwing her arms around him, "I won't forget you Leon. I will always remember everything you've done for me".

Leon returned the embrace with a warm smile, "If I ever have the chance to I'll come back out here to see you and if you ever find yourself in the core worlds drop by the temple on Coruscant and pay me a visit".

Thalia smiled and nodded to him before letting go and watching him leave.

After they returned to the Republic cruiser orbiting the planet Ahsoka noticed that Leon was quiet the whole trip back he didn't make a single joke on the trip back to the ship and even after they landed in the hangar he just walked back to his quarters without a word.

Following after him she stopped him outside the doorway to his quarters, "Is something wrong?"

Leon nodded, "I feel as though part of me wants to stay with her".

Ahsoka quietly muttered his name, "Leon you can't, if you did stay I wouldn't…" Ahsoka quickly stopped herself and retraced her words, but Leon had already zeroed in on what she said.

"You wouldn't what?" he asked her with a faint smile, "You're not jealous are you Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka became flustered and began to panic, "No I just…What I meant to say is I wouldn't enjoy being at the temple as much because you wouldn't be there".

"So you enjoy spending time with me?" Leon asked her his tone becoming lighter and his expression returning to normal, "Sounds like you're found of me I wonder" he leaned closer to her, "Just how much do you like me?"

Ahsoka began to panic even more, "That's not what I meant I don't like you I just…No that's not what I meant either I do like you I just…Argh! Has anyone ever told you you're annoying".

"All the time" Leon smiled.

Leon laughed into his fist as Ahsoka walked away leaving him alone, part of him may have wanted to stay on Hoth with Thalia, but another part of him really liked being around Ahsoka and teasing her. While sad that he had to leave the ice world behind he was glad that he still had Ahsoka even though she didn't admit it she enjoyed spending time with him and he enjoyed spending time with her as well.

Retiring to his room Leon collapsed onto his bed and promptly fell asleep entering into a dream about him and the two girls he had formed such fast and deep friendships with.

* * *

**A/N.** Whew an entire day burning through a chapter and I finally get it up with two hours before my deadline.

The mission to Hoth was a success and it seems that Thalia's "visions" are actually Force ghosts and now Leon has taught her how to use the Force to help her lead her people when her time comes and Leon also demonstrates that even without his lightsaber he is a dangerous adversary quickly defeating Assaj Ventress in hand to hand combat.

Now Leon and his fellow Jedi return to Coruscant, but the Thalia's wish for him to stay on Hoth with her still ring in his mind. What lies in store for the young Jedi padawan find out next time!


	5. Visions and Vows

"Back home!" Leon cheered throwing his arms into the air as their transport landed in the Jedi Temple's hangar.

"Will you please calm down?" Ahsoka pleaded with him as they stepped off the transport and made their way to the elevators with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

The elevator doors closed behind them taking them down to the main levels so they could give their report to the Council. After the elevator began its descent Leon moved closer to Ahsoka and closed his eyes his arms were shaking slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to look at the young padawan as he answered, "I may or may not have a problem being in enclosed spaces".

"You're claustrophobic?" Obi-Wan asked him to which Leon nodded.

"It's something I'm trying to overcome, but its rooted pretty deeply I'm afraid".

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Leon" Obi-Wan told him, "We all have our personal fears just be sure to be mindful of them and never allow them to control or influence you".

Leon slowly nodded as the elevator doors opened and he quickly pushed his way passed them finally getting out of the elevator. Bending over he placed his hands against his knees and closed his eyes again.

"I'll be fine just give me a few seconds" he said after Ahsoka placed her hand on his shoulder to check if he was ok. Standing back up he took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright I'm back".

Taking another breath Leon assured them he was fine and they continued to the Council chambers to report the success of their mission. Inside the room Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo Koon and Unduli who had finally returned from a long mission in the mid rim.

"Koh-toh-yah Master Plo" Ahsoka said to the Kel Dor Jedi Master.

Master Plo returned the greeting, "Koh-toh-yah Ahsoka I am glad to see you have returned safely from your mission".

Leon gave Master Unduli a soft smile and bowed his head, "Master Luminara I'm happy to see you again".

Master Unduli bowed to him and expressed her joy in seeing her former padawan again before Master Windu asked for the report on their mission.

Obi-Wan gave most of the report starting from when they landed up to when they met Thalia and then their attack on the Separatist base. Anakin picked up from there giving the report on his infiltration along with Ahsoka and Leon including their battle with Ventress. Anakin took a quick look at Leon as he mentioned the young padawan's surprising hand to hand skills when he fought Ventress head on. As Anakin mentioned how impressed he was at his skills, Leon looked away from the rest of the council and to the doors of the chamber a strong urge to leave the room rushed through his mind.

"Leon is something wrong?" Master Unduli asked seeing the way Leon kept looking at the doors.

Leon quickly faced forward, "No Master I um…Just a bit tired is all I'm afraid I'm not feeling well".

"You seem troubled young one" Master Plo noted sensing the distress in Leon's mind.

Leon lowered his head slightly, "In all honesty Masters I'm not comfortable hearing about my own exploits".

"That is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of" Master Unduli said to him, "I have fought Count Dooku's assassin myself before I am impressed that you managed to fight her off through hand to hand techniques at such a young age. It seems you are gifted when it comes to combat".

"Indeed it does" Master Windu concurred, "Just remember that Jedi do not seek conflict or battle we are keepers of the peace before we are warriors".

Leon nodded to his master, "I will Master Windu may I be excused now? As I said I am not feeling well and would like to rest…I'm afraid my first mission has taken a lot out of me".

The Jedi Masters knew that they didn't need Leon to remain for the mission debrief and agreed to his request to be excused from the council chambers. Slowly bowing to the masters before him Leon turned and slowly left waiting for the chamber doors to close behind him before breaking into a light sprint down the hall and to the balconies.

"Dammit" he growled to himself, "That was too close, I have to do better than that".

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka's voice asked from behind him. Surprised Leon turned around to see his friend standing behind him with a concerned expression.

Leon tried to hide his previous statement behind a joke and scoffed at Ahsoka, "So you're following me now huh? Admit it you are into me".

Ahsoka let out an annoyed sigh as she joined Leon at the railing of the balcony, "What is it?" she asked him.

"What is what?" Leon asked pretending to not know.

Ahsoka quickly gave him a soft glare, "Something is bothering you I can tell. On the way here you were completely fine and when we landed you were even happy to be back and you expect me to believe that you feel sick all of a sudden?"

Ahsoka didn't wait for his response, "Leon something is bothering you if I can sense it that means they could to what is it?"

"I already told you" he said turning his gaze back to the city around the temple, "I'm thinking of my choice to return instead of staying on Hoth".

Ahsoka withdrew a step thinking of what to say, "Does it really bother you that much?"

Leon hung his head and closed his eyes, "I don't know" he answered, "I…I think I actually liked her and when she told me how afraid she was of leading her people…" Leon's words trailed as he looked up at the sky, "She asked me to stay" he said taking Ahsoka by surprise.

Leon looked back to her and gave her a sad smile, "She was afraid she wasn't strong enough to lead them so she asked me to stay with her to help her lead them".

Ahsoka turned and leaned against the rail looking out at the city just as Leon did, "So why didn't you?" she asked, "I saw the way you fought against Ventress no one can deny that you could handle yourself in a fight, but if its bothering you that much then why didn't you stay?"

Leon shook his head again, "Because I…I felt that I would be betraying the Jedi if I did. It was a Jedi that saved my life it was Jedi that made me what I am now and it was the Jedi that gave me a life outside of what I had before".

Leon could feel himself becoming frustrated and took a moment to calm down, "Even with that aside I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned away from this war".

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked looking back to him.

"This may sound a bit arrogant, but…" Leon looked at her as well, "I truly believe that I can bring an end to this war and if I can do that then if I can bring peace to the rest of the galaxy then…if I can do that then I wouldn't mind feeling like this".

Ahsoka wasn't sure if she was hearing him right, he was willing to give up a potential chance of being happy to bring peace to the rest of the galaxy. Ahsoka lived for the Jedi order not really having anything else in her life other than her friendship with a few of the Jedi Masters on the council so she couldn't possibly know what Leon was struggling with.

"Did you really like her that much?" she asked him, "Enough to walk away from the Order?"

Leon shook his head again, "I was tempted even now I'm ready to take a ship and go back" he stopped talking and sighed, "It doesn't matter I've made my choice I have to live with it and the regret it brings".

Leon moved to leave, but Ahsoka stopped him. Gently grabbing hold of his arm as he tried to leave Ahsoka stepped in front of him, "Leon even though I've only known you for a couple of days I consider you a friend and I want you to be happy, but if you left…" Ahsoka immediately stopped and shook her head, "Sorry saying any more wouldn't help you feel any better" she said sadly as she stepped aside.

Walking past her Leon reentered the temple before stopping and calling back to her, "Ahsoka, thank you for your concern I…I also consider you a friend" Leon returned inside leaving Ahsoka alone on the balcony.

Ahsoka turned back around to face the city feeling a conflict within her own mind as she thought of what she was trying to say to Leon before he left, "Why do I feel like this?"

"Feel like what Snips?" Anakin's voice asked from behind her.

Ahsoka turned to see her master standing behind her giving her a curious look as he walked over to her, "Hey Master, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by when I saw you talking to Leon and well…I happened to sense that something was bothering you".

Ahsoka looked back out to the city, "I'm worried about him" she admitted, "He seemed to be fine earlier and now he sounds like he's about to be sick".

"I'm sure he's fine" Anakin said to her, "It's probably the rush from the mission wearing off. Everyone handles their first mission differently".

Ahsoka turned her eyes away as her master joined her at the railing, "Its just…The way he was talking it just doesn't sound like him what if he's really getting sick I…I feel like I have to help him".

"Its ok Ahsoka" her master said, "You see a friend ailing and you want to help I understand just be mindful of that. He just needs some rest is all once he does that I'm sure he'll feel better".

Giving his padawan a quick pat on the back Anakin turned around and left leaving Ahsoka alone once again. Ahsoka quietly apologized to her master under her breath she hated lying to him, but if she had told him of Leon's feelings for Thalia then he would tell the Council and they would make him leave the Order and the temple. Everything was weighing too heavily on her mind for her to focus so she decided to rest as well in an attempt to ease her thoughts. Returning to her room in the dormitories of the temple Ahsoka quickly climbed into her bed and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

"_Get out" Leon yelled._

_Leon, Ahsoka, Master Unduli and Senator Amidala were in a large room that Ahsoka didn't recognize. Leon had yelled for all of them to leave the room pushing them out with the force and closing the door before a muffled explosion roared from inside the room._

"_Leon" Ahsoka's voice echoed without an answer._

Ahsoka's eyes flew open a primal sense of fear running through her mind.

"Ahsoka?" Master Unduli's voice gently called to her.

Her eyes finally adjusting to her surroundings Ahsoka was completely unaware that she was standing on her feet with her lightsaber active in her hand and eve more surprised to see Luminara standing in front of her.

Switching her weapon off Ahsoka fell back and sat at the edge of her bed still breathing heavily as the images from her dream blurred and faded.

Sensing the trouble within the young padawan's mind Master Unduli approached her, "I heard you yelling and let myself in. Are you alright?"

Taking several deep breaths Ahsoka calmed herself as best she could, "I'm fine, but…I had some kind of dream or a vision".

"Just relax" Luminara told her, "Clear your mind and allow it to come to you do not force yourself to remember".

Ahsoka closed her eyes and stilled her breathing allowing the scenes from her dream to return more clear than before. "I can see Leon he's with both of us and Senator Amidala…he's…he's yelling for us to get out before he pushes us and closes the door then" Ahsoka opened her eyes, "An explosion a bomb I think".

"Can you tell where we are?" Luminara asked her.

Ahsoka shook her head, "I feel like I recognize it, but I can't tell the features of the room are blurry".

The Mirialan Jedi Master continued to speak in a wisdom filled tone, "Just take your time I sense no immediate danger".

Ahsoka cleared her mind again trying to clearly see where they are in her vision, "I can see chairs around a small table…a desk in the middle of the room and outside the windows I can see…Coruscant".

Her eyes shot open, "Its Senator Amidala's office that's where the bomb is".

"Are you sure?" Master Unduli asked her.

Ahsoka nodded, "I'm positive I've seen it plenty of times to recognize it the bomb is somewhere in her office".

Master Luminara stood up, "Very well then we should hurry".

The two Jedi left to find Leon only to discover he wasn't at the temple and hadn't been seen by anyone for several hours.

"Do you think he could already be with Senator Amidala?" Ahsoka asked becoming worried that they were losing time.

"It is possible regardless if you feel that there may be a plot against the Senator we must hurry to her side".

Arriving at the Executive building the two Jedi quickly made their way to Senator Amidala's office.

"Senator Amidala!" Ahsoka yelled rushing inside to see Padme, Leon and her master Anakin all sitting around a small table.

"Ahsoka is something wrong?" the Senator from Naboo asked as her young friend burst into the room.

"What are you doing here Snips?" Anakin asked before seeing Master Unduli behind her, "Master Luminara? Is something wrong?"

Luminara retained her calm demeanor as she spoke to them, "Ahsoka had a vision of a bomb and she believes it is here and is an attempt on the Senator's life".

"What?" Anakin growled jumping to his feet.

"Quiet" Leon yelled to them as he leaned over a table projecting a hologram of the popular game Dejarik.

Leon's eyes quickly moved over the game board several times before he smiled, "I win" he said moving a piece to attack the opposing side.

Senator Amidala looked at the game board and chuckled when she saw the move, "Well done I haven't lost in a long time".

"I'm a quick learner" Leon smiled as he turned to Ahsoka and Master Unduli, "Now what was that about a bomb?"

Master Luminara looked to Leon, "Ahsoka had a vision of a bomb in the Senator's office".

"I think our last mission has you a bit on edge Snips" Anakin said to his padawan, "There's no way someone could plant a bomb in here".

"And how is that?" Leon asked him, "As I recall a bounty hunter managed to take several members of the senate hostage as well as capture you, the same bounty hunter that managed to sneak into the Jedi Archives and steal a holocron".

"Security has been increased since then" Senator Amidala told him.

"Even if it has are you willing to take that chance?" Leon asked as he looked to Ahsoka, "So where exactly in the room is it?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "I don't know".

"Alright then" Leon said bracing himself against the back of the couch he was sitting on before rolling over it and landing on his feet, "Give me details then, when the bomb went off did it reach past the room or did it remain contained inside? How loud was it, was there any visible damage or something that may have seemed out of place?"

Ahsoka shook her head again answering frantically, "I don't know".

Leon shifted his eyes from Ahsoka to Luminara and then to the Senator next to him, "It would be best to have the room thoroughly searched just to be safe you do have a lot of enemies Senator".

Padme agreed to his suggestion and left her office after calling for a bomb squad to search her office. While they waited a safe distance from the office Leon gently grabbed Ahsoka's arm and asked to speak to her privately before he pulled her to the side. Seeing the questioning look in his eyes she asked him why he pulled her away from the others.

Once they were clear from the other Leon leaned in close to Ahsoka and looked directly into her eyes, "Ahsoka tell me exactly what you saw in your vision".

Ahsoka took a step back surprised by Leon's sudden change in tone of course she knew he was really random at times, but this time was different he actually sounded concerned about what was going on. Telling him as much as she could remember about her vision Ahsoka watched Leon's body language as she explained what she could to him reaching a conclusion when she finished.

"You…had the same vision didn't you?" she asked.

Leon was quiet for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes I was asleep for a few hours before the vision caused me to awaken. I remember seeing the Senator in the vision so I came here under the same suspicion you did, but I've been with her for almost four hours now if there was a bomb in her office it would have gone off by now".

"What makes you so sure?" Ahsoka asked him.

"She's been in her office almost all day if there was a bomb it had plenty of time to go off".

"All clear" the clone trooper called from the Senator's office after their search was finished, "We couldn't find a trace of any kind of explosive".

"I see" Padme muttered before thanking the bomb squad commander for his help and returning to her office.

As the Senator returned to her office Anakin looked over to Ahsoka, ""Nice going Snips".

Ahsoka lowered her head embarrassed by her mistake, "Sorry Master I was".

Anakin stopped her, "There's no need to apologize, you thought the Senator's life was in danger and you did something about it. I would have done the same thing in your position…well I would have made sure I was right about it first".

Ahsoka had a slight smile on her face from her master's words as Master Luminara walked over to her, "Skywalker is right Ahsoka there is nothing to worry about, perhaps your vision was of a future threat not an immediate one".

Luminara looked back to Anakin, "To be safe I suggest we post a guard at the Senator's office for a while".

"Alright then" Leon said, "Now that that's settled I'd say its dinner time, who's hungry?"

The four Jedi returned to the temple and went their separate ways except Leon and Luminara. Before the Mirialan Jedi Master walked away Leon asked to speak to her alone. Sensing that something was weighing on the padawan's mind Luminara agreed and began walking with him outside in the temple courtyards.

"So what is it that bothers you padawan?" Luminara asked him.

"Well first I would like to request that you call me by name I really don't feel comfortable being referred to by a title it just bothers me".

Luminara agreed to his request, "Very well, is there something I can help you with Leon?"

Leon nodded as they walked past one of the courtyard's many fountains, "I believe Ahsoka's vision is true there will be a bomb in the senator's office".

"What makes you so sure?" she asked him.

Leon admitted that he had the same vision, "Because I had the same vision that's why I was there. When I left the council chambers earlier today I went to get some rest and I had a vision. Exactly the same way Ahsoka described hers so I went to find Senator Amidala to protect her I did not tell her the reason for my visit however".

"I see" Luminara replied, "Well if both of you are so sure maybe you should do something about it. Volunteer to guard the Senator yourselves".

"I guess that could work" Leon said quietly as they continued through the courtyard.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Luminara asked him already knowing that he had other questions for her.

"Yes actually" Leon answered, "It occurs to me that I never thanked you for saving me that day".

Luminara immediately knew what day he was referring to the day she came to take him to the Jedi temple, the day she saved his life from a Kinrath nest.

"It's not just that though" Leon said stopping to gaze at one of the fountains, "I admit I feel a sense of jealousy for your current padawan Barriss. I know she is your padawan now, but I wanted you to be my teacher. You saved my life and I wanted to dedicate myself to you and your teachings".

"I am grateful that you think so highly of me Leon, but you must understand that a Master cannot be assigned to more than a single apprentice".

Leon nodded, "I am aware of that…I just wanted to get that off of my chest. I am grateful for what training I received from Master Fisto before Master Windu took over my training, but my feelings still remain what they are" he turned and kneeled before her, "I owe you my life Luminara Unduli. I may not be able to learn from you as your padawan, but I vow to become as great a Jedi as you are maybe then I can truly thank you for what you have done for me".

Luminara was grateful for his words, but dismissed them, "You honor me with those words Leon, but you need not to. It was the Force that guided me to you that day so it is what you should be honoring. If you want to thank me then you should finish your training and follow the will of the Force as it guides you".

Leon rose to his feet and looked away, "If you believe that to be best then that is what I shall do, but I still believe that it was you who saved me. The Force may have had a hand in it, but it was you who carried out its will. It is because of you that I am here today".

Leon bowed his head to her once again, "Thank you for your time Master, good night".

Luminara returned the bow as Leon walked away wishing him a good night's rest as well.

Returning to his room Leon found Ahsoka waiting for him outside, "You are stalking me aren't you?" he joked.

"This time yes" Ahsoka told him, "You said you had the same vision I did right?" Leon nodded, "Then you should know why I'm here" Ahsoka continued.

Leon nodded again, "I pushed the rest of you out of the room and kept the blast contained inside. You're worried that I might die in this vision right?"

Ahsoka nodded, "I want you to be careful".

"I will" he nodded, "But I want you to know that if this vision of ours does come to pass I will not hesitate to do what I must".

"But you might die" Ahsoka argued.

"Then so be it" Leon told her, "If I die saving the rest of you then I'm ok with that".

"How can you be?" Ahsoka asked him, "You're really willing to sacrifice your life just like that?"

"Aren't you?" Leon asked her, "If the roles were reversed wouldn't you do the same?" he moved closer and gently grabbed her hand, "I truly appreciate your concern for me Ahsoka, but I would rather it be me than anyone else especially you".

"Don't say that" she told him pulling her hand away, "When you say things like that…the way you say them".

"You're important to me Ahsoka" Leon told her, "You're my friend and I will do whatever I feel I must to keep you safe, but I promise you I won't go down that easy. Even if this vision turns into reality I swear I'm going to walk away from it alive".

He gave her his signature confidence filled smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily".

Ahsoka hid her own smile even in a situation like this he still managed to make jokes.

"Now don't worry too much about it" he told her as he stepped inside his room, "Get some rest I'll see you tomorrow".

Ahsoka slowly walked away as he bid her good night and returned to her own room; climbing into her bed just as she did a few hours ago she calmed her mind and closed her eyes reliving the same vision.

"_Get out!" Leon yelled at them as he pushed them out of the room._

_Ahsoka could hear herself calling out her friend's name after the bomb went off inside the office. Reentering the office she used the Force to make the smoke dissipate before seeing Leon sitting against the wall with a stream of blood running down his face and the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Ahsoka shook his shoulder frantically calling his name to no avail._


	6. Return Home

Leon panted trying to control his breathing as the sweat dripped from his forehead and ran the length of his face, the collar of his sleeveless white jacket soaked and there was a tear along the right legging of his black pants. The young Jedi roared as he brought his lightsaber down at an angled overhead swing. The silver blade made a crackling sound as it was blocked by the amethyst colored saber of his opponent.

"You're lightsaber skills have grown I'm impressed" Master Windu said before forcing his lightsaber up and to the side and force pushing Leon.

Allowing his attack to be parried Leon held his hand out meeting his master's force push with his own. The two Jedi's stood locked in a force battle fiercely holding their ground against each other.

In the observation room above the dueling ring Masters Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker along with his padawan Ahsoka Tano watched as Master Mace Windu sparred with his own padawan.

"I didn't know a master could duel his padawan" Ahsoka muttered as the two Jedi locked in a force battle.

"It happens a lot" Master Unduli told her, "I have sparred with Barriss in this ring several times to help her hone her skills with a lightsaber".

"And Anakin and I have sparred multiple times as well" Master Kenobi admitted.

Ahsoka looked over her should to her own master wondering why they had never sparred before, but the thought was quickly vanquished from her mind as Leon gained the upper hand in the duel.

While they were locked in a force battle Leon could tell that his master was going easy on him while slowly increasing the strength behind his force push to gauge Leon's own strength. Leon smirked as he turned this to his advantage by directing a second force push at his master's legs pushing them back and causing his master to fall to his knees. Now with Master Windu on the ground Leon swiftly stepped toward him and ducked down while rearing his arm back.

Letting out a sharp battle cry Leon threw his arm forward releasing a force push uppercut to knock his master into the air. After Master Windu was sent flying Leon grabbed him with the force and threw him across the ring.

"You're mine" he declared activating his lightsaber and leaping toward his master.

Quickly recovering from being thrown into the wall Master Windu summoned his lightsaber back to his hand to block Leon's attack, "You truly are a quick learner" he grunted before forcing Leon away and standing back up, "You utilize Ataru well, but you ignore its weakness".

Leon smiled at his master, "You mean the quick burst in movements tend to tire out the user right?"

Leon stepped back and deactivated his weapon, "So what's next?"

Master Windu switched off his lightsaber as well and returned it to his belt, "That will be all for today Leon. You are improving quickly, but do not let yourself become complacent you still have a long way to go".

"Master Windu before you go I wanted to ask you something" Leon waited for his master to turn back to face him again, "You developed your own form of lightsaber combat correct? When my training is complete I would like to challenge you again with you using that form that way I can truly see where I stand in comparison".

"Being a Jedi isn't about being as strong as each other" Master Windu told him.

"I know that" Leon replied, "But if I am not strong enough to stand on equal ground with you then I am not strong enough to be a Jedi". Quietly Leon walked past his master and to the door leading out of the ring, "I want to protect the Republic and others and even though it is not the Jedi way a certain level of strength is required to protect another".

"There is truth in what you say my young padawan just remember that too much power distorts your judgment".

Leon nodded to his master before leaving the training ring and quickly making his way to his favorite place in the Jedi Temple, the courtyard.

"I love it here" he sighed as he walked by the quartet of fountains at the center of the courtyard, _"Ah who am I trying to kid this place is way too quiet for me to enjoy. (sighs) Well guess I could always go to the archives and find something to read wouldn't mind brushing up on my history"_.

Inside the Jedi Archives, Leon was sitting at a lone table in a dimly lit corner resting his head against his fist with a book hovering in front of him.

"Tell me something I don't already know" he muttered to the book using the force to turn the pages, "Well that's something I didn't know" he quietly said to himself.

"So this is where you've been" Ahsoka's voice said from behind him.

"Mostly" he replied gently setting the book down as Ahsoka walked around the table to him, "So what's up? Still stalking me?"

"You wish" Ahsoka scoffed, "What are you reading?"

Leon closed the book and handed it to her, "A recount of the New Sith Wars. It lasted for a thousand years. I doubt it's a full recount of what happened, but its something to do for now".

"You sound so bored" the young Togruta noted hearing his tone.

"Probably because I am, but now that you're here I have a solution for that".

"What are you up to?" Ahsoka asked seeing the way Leon was grinning as he reached into his pocket.

"How about a game of Pazaak?" he asked her.

"What's Pazaak?"

Leon showed her a deck of cards and began shuffling it, "It's a really old game it used to be really popular around three thousand years ago. It's not played much anymore, but it used to be really popular" placing the shuffled deck on the table he looked up to Ahsoka, "So feel like playing?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "How do you play?"

Leon gestured toward the deck he shuffled, "Well for starters there is the main deck which is made up of four sets of cards numbered from one to ten" he set another much smaller deck next to it, "Then there is the side deck. A deck comprised of ten special cards chosen by each player participating in the game. The side deck consists of cards numbered one to six".

Using the force Leon took the cards in the side deck apart and flipped them over to show Ahsoka, "There are plus cards which add additional points to your total based on the card you played". He showed her a blue that had a +3 on it, "For example this card would add three points to my total. There are also minus cards which are red" he showed her a second card that had a -2, "This takes two points off of the current total".

Ahsoka listened intently as explained the cards, "Alright so what's the point of the game?"

Leon held his finger up, "Not done yet there's still another card" he showed her a blue and red card with +/- 2 on it, "This is a plus minus card it serves both functions of the previous two cards the person who plays it decides if its used as a plus or minus card".

Placed the cards back in the deck he began shuffling again, "There was a fourth type of card, but its no longer in print and the only copies of it you can find are in the hands of collectors".

"So how do you play?" Ahsoka asked him.

Setting the deck down again Leon reached back into his pocket and held out another side deck and slid it across the table. Taking the top card from the main deck he flipped it over and set it on the table a five, "The purpose of the game is to get to twenty or as close as you can without going over you win by being the first person to win three matches. At the start of each turn a single card is revealed from the main deck which is the total for all players in this case a five". He took four cards from his side deck and held them in his hand keeping them concealed from Ahsoka, "Each player draws a hand of exactly four cards from their side deck you can use these cards to help you manipulate your score".

Leon motioned to the side deck he gave Ahsoka, "Keep in mind that you can play as many cards per turn as you want, but you cannot draw another card from your side deck you are stuck with the four you draw until the game is over".

"So all I have to do is get closer to twenty than you and do it three times?"

Leon nodded, "The side deck I gave you has the exact same cards as the ones in mine so it comes down to luck as to who wins".

Ahsoka nodded, "Alright let's go".

Taking another card from the main deck Leon flipped it over and placed it on the table an eight making the current total thirteen.

"This is where math comes into play" he told her, "Remember that the main deck is made up of four sets of one to ten cards and we already have a five and eight in play making the total thirteen which means there is only seven more points to go until twenty right? So now you have to factor in the probability that the next card will be high or low".

Ahsoka nodded again and pointed to the main deck using the force to flip the next card a four, "So the total is seventeen now".

Leon set his hand face down on the table, "Yes it is. I stand".

Ahsoka set down a red and blue card with a +/- 3, "Add three I'm at twenty".

Leon gave a small corner smile, "Then you win round one" waving his hand he pushed the played cards to the side and took the next card from the main deck a six.

Looking at Ahsoka Leon waited to see if she was going to do anything, but she waved her hand and Leon flipped another card a nine, the total was now fifteen.

Leon played a +/- 5 making his total twenty while Ahsoka played the same card making the round a tie.

Moving the used cards to the side Leon flipped the first card of the third round and shot Ahsoka a sinister smirk, "You're at a disadvantage now".

"Why do you say that?" she asked him.

"I still have three of my four cards while you only have two I have more play options".

"And I still have one of my three wins".

"Touché" Leon said motioning his hand to the main deck and flipping the next card another six. Along with the first card, an eight the total was now fourteen.

Ahsoka held up her hand refraining from making a play as did Leon. The next card was another four making the total eighteen.

Ahsoka moved her hand to play a card, but stopped when she saw the way Leon was smiling at her, "You know I don't like you looking at me like that".

"I can't help it" he laughed, "Something about you tends to…attract my eyes".

Groaning Ahsoka dropped her head into her hand, "You are so annoying".

"And yet you come to find me" he said as they both set their hands down and the next card was revealed making the total twenty-one.

"Twenty" Leon said placing a +/- 1 card down.

"I saw you dueling with Master Windu" Ahsoka told him as the next round started.

"Did you now?" Leon muttered flipping the second card making the total nine.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked.

The total was now ten, "I told you already, when you grow up on a farm you learn how to defend yourself. Weather it's with a blaster a vibroblade or even your own hands and feet self defense is an important thing to know".

"So when you fought Ventress back on Hoth you already knew how to fight like that even before you joined the Order?"

Leon nodded as the next card was revealed making the total seventeen, "Mostly, I did hone and refine my combat abilities after joining the Order. With the exception of the more experienced members of the Council I'm willing to bet I'm the best fighter amongst the Jedi".

Ahsoka chuckled, "You sound pretty sure of yourself, isn't overconfidence something we should be wary of?"

Leon smiled again as Ahsoka played a +/- 3, "Well that's what they tell us, but you know me. I tend to have more fun ignoring the rules".

Ahsoka stifled a laugh, "You also have fun annoying me and don't try to deny it either".

Leon placed his hand over his chest, "Ahsoka I'm hurt" he said in a faux pained tone, "I wouldn't never deny something that is true".

"So you admit it" she said aloud leaning over the table and pointing at him.

"Oh I gladly admit it" he snickered as he moved his eyes over her.

Immediately realizing what he was doing Ahsoka dropped back into her seat and shook her head, "One of these days Leon".

Leon tried to contain his rising urge to start laughing, "Well you do make it too easy for me. And for obvious reasons it's hard to not look at you".

Dropping her head into her hand again she sighed, "You know if you keep this up I'm going to start thinking you're serious".

"Who says I'm not?" he asked her in a teasing tone.

Ahsoka growled under her breath becoming annoyed by Leon's constant jokes, "Just deal already".

Leon played the first card a nine after Ahsoka gave him the go ahead he played the second another nine making the total eighteen.

"Twenty" Leon said playing a +2 card.

Ahsoka nodded signaling him to start the next round the first card was a ten followed by six.

"Sixteen" Leon said, "Chances are the next one is going to send it over twenty".

Ahsoka looked at the last card in her hand, a +/- 3, she could make her total nineteen or risk another card and try to subtract from the new total. Taking a look at Leon who also had a single card left she hoped she could gauge her chances by reading his face, but he maintained an indifferent expression. Without any tells to go off of Ahsoka decided to take a chance and told Leon to reveal the next card another six making the total twenty-two.

Ahsoka looked back at Leon who still had a neutral expression, she could stand and take the chance that Leon couldn't make a play which would make them go into another round, but if he did have a card he could play she would lose that's when she realized something. If he did have a card to play he would have to use it if she played hers otherwise he would lose the game.

Ahsoka took a quick breath and played her final card making her total nineteen giving Leon one last look at he played his final card as well.

"Twenty" he declared removing his hand from the top of a +/- 2 card.

Ahsoka sank into her seat a bit and looked away from the table.

Gathering the cards Leon looked over to her, "Don't worry about it" he told her, "Now to celebrate my victory how about I make us some lunch?"

Ahsoka smiled as she stood up, "Alright that sounds good".

Ahsoka followed Leon to the cafeteria and then to the kitchen in the back, "So what are you in the mood for?" he asked her.

Ahsoka shrugged as she leaned against the wall, "Anything is fine".

"Chef's surprise then" Leon replied as he began washing his hands.

"Did you also learn to cook on your farm?" Ahsoka asked him.

Drying his hands Leon looked at her reflection in the steel door of the cooler, "A little yes. After I arrived here on Coruscant I spent a lot of my free time learning to cook. I can teach you if you like".

Ahsoka nodded her head to the side, "Maybe some other time".

Leon shot her a quick smirk before he started preparing the ingredients, "You know I just realized I don't know much about you apart from being a Jedi".

"That's because there's not a lot to tell. I was brought to the Temple when I was really young so I never really had a life outside the Order".

"Well there still has to be something" Leon told her, "How about hobbies, things you do in your free time. You already know I can cook and I read from time to time, what about you?"

"I don't really have any hobbies" she admitted.

"We'll have to fix that".

"The only thing we need to fix is the way you keep looking at me" Ahsoka scoffed after noticing that Leon kept glancing at her every time one of them would turn around.

Leon smirked again, "No I think we're fine with the way it is".

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked pushing herself off the wall, "Its always a joke with you, but do you even think about what the Council would do if one of them heard you saying something like that?"

Leon ran his hand over his dark hair and turned to face her, "Its just part of who I am. And what makes you think I haven't thought about the consequences of it all? Maybe I do it because I actually like you".

Ahsoka hugged her arms close to her and looked away, the stripes on her head tails suddenly gained a more vivid color and Leon began snickering.

"Wow so that's how a Togruta blushes huh?"

"I…I am not blushing" she protested.

Leon snickered even more as he turned back around, "Alright that's enough fun back to work. Can you hand me the bottle of spice in the cabinet above you, the orange one".

Reaching into the cabinet above her Ahsoka handed him a dark orange bottle labeled "Dantooine sugar cane". Taking the bottle Leon lightly shook the contents into a boiling pot taking a knife he began slicing the various vegetables and fruits next to him. He turned to Ahsoka and asked her to help him as he continued slicing and mixing the many ingredients and in just under an hour everything was done. Two trays on the cart in front of them each complete with a full meal of a Manaan Slider accompanied by a Covado salad and Jeru tea.

Ahsoka was impressed it wasn't much, but it definitely looked good, "So what is this?"

"Food" Leon answered almost smugly as he sat down.

Shaking her head the Togruta padawan sat across from him and joined him for lunch, _"He's a really good cook"_ she thought to herself after taking the first bite of the Manaan slider in front of her, _"He could make a good living as a chef if he wanted to"._

"Is something wrong?" Leon asked her seeing the absent minded look in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh no I was just thinking I might have to make you make lunch everyday if they'll always be this good".

Leon chuckled, "What would I get out of that?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment, but before she could begin thinking of an answer Leon gave her an offer, "How about I agree to become your personal cook and you agree to go out with me".

Ahsoka sighed, "Can you go five minutes without doing that?"

"Relax" Leon told her with a slight grin, "Nothing romantic just two friends spending a day together and look at it like this until one of us gets another mission we really don't have anything else to do. Besides isn't the flirting the part you love about me?"

Ahsoka looked away from him trying to hide the smile growing across her face before she laughed under her breath, "You don't give up do you?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if I gave up".

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder making sure they were alone. She took a deep breath and returned her gaze to Leon, "You know I bet you could actually be pretty charming if you wanted to be, instead of trying to drive everyone mad".

Leon's smile ran away from his face as he heard her words, "Well first off I don't have to try to drive people to wit's end I just do. Secondly even with all of my flirting and cheesy lines is just me trying to get a laugh or a rise out of people, its how I have fun".

Ahsoka gave him a questioning look making him explain what he meant, "There are a lot of people who suffer because of the war if I can make them smile even for just a few minutes I feel like I've helped them in a way and if I end up making them feel better then I do as well".

"So all this time you're just trying to make me feel better?"

Leon nodded, "Yes and no its half me trying to take your mind off of what's going on out there and half wanting to drive you crazy".

Ahsoka felt her smile grow more, "I don't know if you're starting to rub off on me or if I'm starting to get used to you sense of humor". Leon remained silent, "I do have to admit though" she continued her smile fading and her voice becoming quieter, "There is something about you I don't know what it is, but when you're not making jokes you do seem really dependable. Like back on Hoth when you were so determined to save Thalia's people and when you fought Ventress…I feel like you're someone I know I can trust".

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take it, if you think I can be trusted let's do it".

"I'm trying to say something nice about you please don't ruin it".

Leon held his hands up in an apologetic manner allowing Ahsoka to continue.

"Now I don't even remember what I was going to say…Damn you're annoying sometimes".

Leon gave a slight nod, "Perhaps a change in subject then, tell me what's the most interesting world you've visited so far?"

"Most interesting world…well I didn't get to look at it much while I was there, but I really liked Ryloth".

"That's the Twi'lek home world right?"

Ahsoka nodded, "We were freeing it from Separatist control, but we had to leave once we were done so I didn't get to see much of it. What about you?"

"Well aside from my own home world and here on Coruscant the only other world I've seen is Hoth and I wouldn't really call Hoth that interesting…I can tell you what world I would really like to see one day though, Korriban".

Ahsoka gasped, "Korriban? Isn't that the Sith world?"

Leon nodded, "It used to be the Sith died thousands of years ago or at least we think they did".

"Wait what?" Ahsoka wondered, "Then what about Count Dooku and Ventress? Aren't they Sith?"

Leon shook his head, "Not really, you see several millennia ago there was actually a race of aliens called Sith. They were naturally powerful in the dark side of the force and even built their own empire before going to war with the Republic what people call Sith nowadays are more of a religious cult than anything".

"How do you know all that?"

"I've spent most of my time here in the archives I know a lot about history".

"So Korriban was the home world to those ancient Sith?"

"Most of them" Leon explained, "Some of them came from other worlds, but most were of Korriban. The world is long since deserted of sentient life or at least as far as we know, it far out in the Outer Rim there is still local wildlife out there that you cannot find anywhere else in the galaxy, but as for other people the only ones you'll find are the occasional scavenger hoping to find something".

Ahsoka asked, "Is there even anything out there worth finding?"

Leon nodded to the side, "Maybe there's thousands upon thousands of years worth of knowledge on that world somewhere and many have tried to uncover it and many have failed while only a handful throughout the centuries have actually succeeded. It's possible that there may still be some holocrons or ancient texts still out there somewhere and even though they'd likely be about the dark side…I think they should be recovered. Even if they are of the dark side its still important knowledge that could even give us clues as to what happened all those years ago".

"What do you mean?"

"Well for all of the history you'll find in public libraries and even what we're allowed to see in the archives here there's still a lot of holes throughout history where no one knows what happened, I think we should work on that. History is important we can't build toward the future if we can't learn from the past and adjust as we go".

Ahsoka chuckled, "You sound like a historian almost like Master Nu".

Leon nodded his head to the side again this time with an approving grunt, "Master Nu and I have actually spent a lot of time together since I first arrived at the temple. When I wasn't training I spent a lot of time in the archives I never knew much about the galaxy past Dantooine and its bordering worlds so to find the history of the galaxy so preserved intrigued me. I consider Master Nu a very good friend and I think I would like to be a historian myself, but I'm not too sure on that".

Leon leaned back in his seat, "To learn all I can and be the one solely responsible for maintaining this vast collection of knowledge and teach future generations of our history".

Ahsoka laughed again, "You start out as a solemn guy then turn into a flirtatious lunatic and now you're sounding like an old person next thing I know you're going to start telling me about how different it was back in your day".

Leon immediately began speaking in an aged and shaky voice, "Now you listen here young'un, you should respect and listen to your elders".

Ahsoka tried to stifle her laughter as Leon gave his impersonation of an older man, but she just couldn't hold herself back. As he started speaking she snickered before busting into full laughter.

Ahsoka choked as she tried to calm herself, "Stop, stop!"

Leon also laughing continued impersonating an older man, "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to laugh at others…AH!"

Leon's chair fell back dropping him to the floor causing the Togruta opposite him to laugh even more.

"I'm ok" he coughed holding his fist into the air before getting up.

Ahsoka continued laughing as her friend got back to his feet, "Serves you right".

"Oh yes very Jedi like" Leon growled, "Laugh at a man while he's down". He sighed and rubbed his shoulder throbbing from the fall.

Ahsoka finally began calming down as the familiar voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi sneaked up on her, "Well you two seem to be having fun".

Ahsoka jumped when she heard his voice looking over her shoulder and smiling nervously, "Oh hello Master Kenobi…is something wrong?"

"I certainly hope so I'd hate to ruin your fun for nothing".

Leon rolled his shoulder back, "I think I dislocated something…"

Obi-Wan watched as Leon massaged his shoulder before moving his eyes to Ahsoka and then the half eaten lunch on the table, "Well I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem. We've received word that a Separatist fleet is amassing around Dantooine".

Leon froze when he heard Master Kenobi's words, "No".


	7. Victory and the Unseen

Leon slammed his hand on the table in front of him, "I have to go" he yelled, "It's my home".

"Which is exactly why you can't go" Obi-Wan calmly explained, "You have too personal of an attachment you're already not thinking straight".

Leon gave the Jedi Master a soft glare, "My mental state is just fine Master Kenobi".

"You're letting your personal feelings precede your judgment".

Leon tightly clenched his fist, closing his eyes he calmed himself, "Master Kenobi I cannot stand idly by and allow my home to be attacked I have to go".

The Jedi Master parted his lips to speak, but Leon cut him off, "I need to go Master Kenobi I don't care if I'm fighting on the ground or as a pilot I have to go it's my home".

Master Kenobi shook his head, "I am sorry Leon, but it is not up to me" He turned his eyes to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka you and Anakin will be joining Master Windu and myself go and make your preparations".

Ahsoka stood up and looked to Leon apologizing to him before leaving the cafeteria. After Ahsoka left Obi-Wan took one last look at Leon before taking his leave as well now alone Leon dropped back into his chair and placed his head in his hands. He could feel a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach he understood why the Council wouldn't want him to go on this mission, but it was his home how could he not go?

Raising his head Leon stood up and grabbed hold of the necklace around his neck, _"No I will not stand back and allow this to happen"._

Walking out of the cafeteria Leon made his way to the Council chamber if Master Windu was going on this mission as well it was him he needed to talk to. Entering the Council room Leon immediately laid eyes on his master. Master Windu had his back to him gazing out the window at the massive city.

"Master Windu I must speak with you".

"I'm sorry Leon, but I cannot permit you to go you have a personal involvement and that cannot be permitted".

Leon slowly got down on both knees and stared at the back of his Master's head, "Master Windu I must go please".

Master Windu turned to him with what seemed to be a furious stare, but Leon knew it was just the expression he wore. "If I were to permit you to go on this mission Leon what would you do? The world where you were born is under attack your judgment will be affected".

"I can promise you it won't" Leon told him, "I don't have to be on the ground forces for this battle have me go along as a pilot or if our ships are invaded by droids I can be there to defend them. I don't care what my role is I just have to be there…please Master allow me to go on this mission".

Master Windu turned back to the window casting his gaze over as much of the city has he could his hands firmly held together behind his back, "This will be a test for you Padawan Solstice".

Leon kept his eyes down, but visibly perked up when he heard how his master addressed him, Master Windu only addressed him like that when he was speaking as a Council member not as his teacher.

"You will go with us to Dantooine and you will remain on the main cruiser to defend it should its hulls be breached. Under no circumstance are you to go to the planet's surface unless I say otherwise" he turned back to Leon with a harsh expression, "Are we clear?"

Leon looked up and nodded to him, "Understood Master. Thank you".

"Then go make your preparations we will be leaving soon".

Leon practically jumped to his feet and bolted out of the Council chambers rushing back to his room. Sprinting down the halls Leon rounded a corner and leaned to one side pivoting on his right heel spinning past Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Sorry Master I'm in a hurry" Leon called back as he ran past him vanishing behind another corner.

Returning to his room Leon set his Pazaak decks on the nightstand next to his bed before kneeling at his bedside and grabbing hold of his crystal necklace, "I am going to protect my home world and the people on it. This is a battle that must be won for if I cannot protect my own home I cannot protect the Republic or the galaxy".

Standing back up he left for the temple hangar meeting up with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"It seems you've convinced Master Windu to allow you to join the mission" Obi-Wan said upon seeing him.

Leon took a quick breath, "I assure you Master Kenobi that I am taking this mission with a clear head. I will remain on the lead cruiser in the event droids breach its hulls and to help coordinate the battle efforts".

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his beard before shrugging a single shoulder, "Very well then let's not waste anymore time".

The four Jedi boarded the shuttle that would take them to the Resolute, Anakin's personal flagship waiting for them in orbit over Coruscant.

"Where's Master Windu?" Leon asked as the shuttle took off.

"He's giving a pre-mission statement to the Council" Obi-Wan told him, "He'll be joining us before we leave".

"So how does it feel to be heading home?" Anakin asked Leon.

Leon looked away for a second, "Right now I'm more focused on saving my home that I how I feel about going back. Ask me again after we send the Seppies packing".

"Seppies?" Obi-Wan chuckled, "I think you've been spending a little too much time around Rex and his men".

"Hold on" Anakin protested, "How do you know he didn't pick that up from Cody and his men?"

Obi-Wan grinned at his former apprentice, "Well Rex does tend to take after you".

"Well a real soldier takes after a real leader" Anakin retorted.

"Oh so now you're saying I don't know how to lead my troops?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Listening to the two Masters bickering Leon leaned closer to Ahsoka and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

Ahsoka lowered and shook her head, "I'm afraid so".

Arriving at the Resolute's hangar the transport's doors opened and the Jedi stepped off and were greeted by Admiral Yularen.

"Welcome back Generals" he saluted, "Once General Windu joins us we will begin preparations to jump to hyperspace, the rest of our fleet has already engaged the enemy".

"How's the battle going so far?" Anakin asked him.

"No casualties or significant damage to be reported yet General, but they are requesting our support as soon as possible".

Anakin nodded, "Alright go ahead and start preparing to jump once Master Windu gets here we're heading out".

The Admiral saluted again and made his way back to the bridge contacting the operators to begin hyperspace preparations just in time as Master Windu landed in the hangar. With the Jedi Master on board the ship's hyper drive activated and began humming loudly as the backdrop of space stretched out and the ship leaped forward vanishing from sight.

"How long until we get there?" Leon asked Anakin.

"Not long we'll be there before you know it" Anakin held his arm out in front of him and activated his comlink, "Rex do you read me?"

"I read you sir" the Clone Captain answered, "Commander Cody and I are waiting for you on the bridge".

"Good we'll be there in a couple of minutes once we're there we can begin forming a plan".

Arriving on the bridge the five Jedi gathered around a hologram projector showing an image of the enemy fleet and the allied ships engaging it. Admiral Yularen began explaining the current situation in detail more specifically that the allied fighters weren't able to keep many of the droid transports from landing on the planet's surface. The two allied cruisers had sustained minimal damage, but their fighters were heavily out numbered and doing everything they could to avoid casualties. The Admiral stepped back giving control over to Commander Cody and Captain Rex.

Cody leaned forward and held out his arm pointing at the main Separatist destroyer, "We've confirmed that the enemy flagship is being commanded by General Grievous and were thinking about sending a squad of bombers to attack the bridge when we arrive, but they have too many defensive batteries and not enough fighters to attack it. So instead I suggest sending our fighters to try and destroy the droid transports while sending our own ground forces in to deal with the clankers head on".

Rex took over and the hologram changed to show multiple battle droids, "The clankers are attacking several points with the bulk of their forces heading toward Garang, the capital. If we can hit them with a quick pass by our bombers that will halt their advance and keep them confused long enough for us to insert our own ground forces here and here".

Rex pointed at either side of the enemy force, "We flank them from both sides and box them in and just mow them down. While the bulk of their forces are occupied on us we'll send a detachment of troops to deal with the other battalions along with bomber escort. Most of the locals have already evacuated with only a few farms and settlers still in harm's way. If we're lucky we can get there before the clankers get to them…We've intercepted a transmission from Grievous he's ordered the clankers to kill anyone who puts up any resistance".

"All the more reason to get there quicker" Leon said before turning to Anakin, "Well Master Skywalker it's your ship what's the plan?"

Anakin braced his arms against the display and scanned over the battle zones he was completely focused on the hologram in front of him and his friends could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of a plan.

Standing up Anakin turned to Master Windu, "Master Windu if you can hold off the main force Obi-Wan and I can split up and attack the other two. Ahsoka I want you to lead the bomber squadron in attacking the three forces, we'll attack the main force first sending the transports in right behind the bombers. Once the bombers attack the transports will land using the debris as cover. From there we'll move on to the force in the east and then to the one in the north".

Anakin looked to Leon who nodded, "You already know your role in this once Grievous sees my ship come out of hyperspace he's going to send droids in to try and take the ship".

"The key word being try" Leon smirked, "They won't make it past the first hall".

Anakin also smirked at the padawan's confidence, "We'll be arriving soon it's a straightforward plan, but I'm sure it'll work. As for the battle above the planet Admiral Yularen have the ships move away and flank the enemy much like we're doing on the ground box them in and concentrate fire on a single target. We'll overpower them one at a time and bring them down".

No one made any objections to Anakin's plan before heading to the hangar. The Resolute would be arrive at the battle within a few minutes so swift preparations were necessary every crew member from pilots to operators were scrambling as the battle alert was raised. Inside the cruiser's hangar Master Windu looked back to his padawan and reminded him to guard against his own emotions at a time like this before entering his troop transport. While he appeared calm on the outside Leon was extremely worried about his home and his fellow Jedi could sense it, as they bordered their respective vehicles each of them gave him a reassuring nod before they left.

Leon turned around to return to the bridge stopping in mid step as Ahsoka called out to him. Looking back to her he smiled and nodded as she gave him a thumbs up signaling that everything would be fine before the canopy of her fighter closed. Watching the ships take off Leon closed his eyes and silently prayed to the Force that they would be ok before he returned to the bridge to assist Admiral Yularen.

Back on the bridge Leon watched his friends fly toward the planet with several Vulture droids speeding after them. Admiral Yularen saw the look in Leon's eyes the look he had seen in many new crewmen hundreds of times before a look of desperation and worry.

"You've nothing to worry about Commander" he said to the young padawan, "Dantooine will be saved I can assure you".

Leon shook his head, "I'm not worried about that Admiral I know we're going to win this battle I just wish I was on the ground instead, but we all have our orders…even if we don't like them" he whispered the last words as he turned to look at the Separatist flagship ahead of them, "Its time to fight Admiral once the transports are clear initiate the attack".

The clone transports cleared the enemy forces and entered Dantooine's atmosphere safely exiting the effective range of the enemy weapons. Once the allied transports were cleared the trio of Republic cruisers began firing at the enemy vessels focusing on the nearest target. The enemy star destroyer raised its shields to minimize the damage, but the concentrated fire proved to be too much as a multitude of explosions chained throughout the ship.

"One enemy ship down" one of the officers yelled as the enemy star destroyer began falling toward the planet.

Leon turned to the radar operators, "That ship isn't going to land anywhere near our forces or a populated area is it?"

The operator turned back to him, "No sir judging by its trajectory it's going to land in the ocean almost a hundred miles from our ground forces".

Leon gave a sigh of relief before turning back to Admiral Yularen, "I'm not really good with battle tactics so I trust you'll know what to do if something happens".

The Admiral nodded to him, "Do not worry young one I've seen many battles you can rely on me. I understand that you are here in case the enemy manages to board our ship".

Leon nodded, "Hopefully it won't come to that Admiral, but if it does I promise you that they won't make it far".

Meanwhile on Dantooine's surface the ground forces began their half of the mission. The troop transports lagged back allowing Ahsoka and the bomber squadron to move in first attacking the advancing droids. The bombs found their targets landing along the center and back lines of the enemy battalion destroying their tanks and heavier troops. With the enemy forces disorganized and briefly scattered the clone transports landed in front of the enemy and the clones jumped out charging into battle being led by Mace Windu. The Jedi Master's amethyst lightsaber swept back and forth deflecting multiple blaster bolts back at the droids.

Ahsoka and her squad made a synchronized turn and passed back over the two battalions as they moved toward their next target area. Repeating the same plan Ahsoka led her squad in another run on the second enemy force clearing them out and allowing her master and Captain Rex to land before clearing the way for Master Kenobi and Commander Cody.

With the ground forces successfully inserted the second battle for Dantooine began and thanks to Anakin's plan the droid army was crippled now at a great disadvantage against the clones and their Jedi leaders.

Master Windu cut his way past a squad of droids before throwing his hand out and Force Pushed the next rank of droids causing them to fly back into their comrades. When the droids began falling Master Windu reared back and threw his lightsaber out directing it with the Force cutting through dozens of enemies before one of his clones called out to him. Summoning his lightsaber back to him Master Windu turned as a B2 super battle droid fired a rocket at him, but the Jedi Master stopped it in mid air turning it around and sending it back at the droid destroying it and its allies in the blast. Despite the amount of enemies in front of him Master Windu aggressively continued his push through the enemy lines leaving only a few droids left on the outside ranks for his clones before he eventually made it to the lead droid.

The T-Series super tactical droid attempted to shot the approaching Jedi with its E-5 blaster rifle only to have each of its shots deflected until Master Windu used the Force to rip the weapon from the droids hands. Once disarmed the droid commander quickly lunged at Master Windu who easily side stepped it before cutting it down sealing their victory.

"Great job General" the Clone Captain said running over to him, "Should we go help Generals Skywalker and Kenobi?"

Telling the Captain to call for the drop ship to pick them up Master Windu looked out into the distance sensing the battles of his fellow Jedi as well as the conflict in the sky and the space battle above the planet. Ahsoka and her squadron engaged a large group of vulture droids while the Resolute high above Dantooine began taking heavy damage.

Out in space on the bridge of the flagship cruiser Admiral Yularen was giving out orders to his crew as the Resolute became the focus of enemy fire.

"Admiral the shields are down to 72%".

"So what do we do from here Admiral?" Leon asked.

"We hope the shields hold longer than theirs".

"With respect Admiral that's a pretty bad plan" Leon said before the ship rocked, "All we need to do is take down their lead ship right? Then let's send a ship over to there to take it out".

Leon switched on his comlink and contacted his master on the planet below, "Master Windu can you hear me?"

"What is it Leon?"

The Resolute shook again forcing the crew to brace themselves, "Master we're taking heavy fire and our shields are close to failing we either need to retreat or take out the enemy flagship" again the ship rocked causing Leon to fall.

"Leon, are you there?" his master asked.

"I'm alright Master" Leon replied quickly returned to his feet, "Master Windu I have a plan I can take a squad of clones to the enemy ship and we can sabotage it from within".

"Absolutely not" his master told him, "Your job is to protect the resolute in case the droids breach the hull".

Leon argued, "With respect Master at this rate the Resolute won't make it. We don't really have a choice I know I can do this trust me".

Master Windu sighed to himself knowing his padawan was right, "Alright Leon good luck and may the Force be with you".

"Thank you Master" Leon replied, "I promise we'll come back in one piece".

Leon turned to Admiral Yularen, "Admiral try and give us covering fire as we fly to the enemy ship once we're in pull back until you're out of range of their fire and try to work on repairs and reenergizing the shields".

The young padawan quickly ran off the bridge and to the hangar meeting a group of clones already inside a smaller more agile transport ship. Jumping into the ship Leon introduced himself to the clones and told the pilot to take off.

After the ship left the Resolute, Leon closed his eyes he could sense the barrage of enemy fire passing by them barely missing their ship.

"So you're General Windu's padawan huh?" one of the clones asked him, "He's a great man I've served with him on multiple missions".

Leon opened his eyes, "From what I've heard he's a great fighter I wish I was down there with him, but we have a job to do up here first. Once we land on the enemy ship the Resolute will fall back to a safe distance and start on repairs. We're going to hit their shield generators first and then move on to their engines only two targets to hit then we bug out".

Leon noticed the Lieutenant insignia on the clone's shoulder, "What's your name Lieutenant?"

The clone trooper looked down at him, "My number is CC-4317, but everyone calls me Edge" he gestured to the trooper next to him he had a sergeant's insignia, "This is CH-0019 we call him Chip our demolitions expert" he motioned to the next trooper, "And this is Baron and Boulder medic and heavy weapons respectively" he then pointed to the pilot "And Coins our pilot".

Leon scanned over their ranks, "So you're in charge of this squad then Edge?"

The Clone Lieutenant nodded, "Yes sir or at least I am now. Our Captain was killed a few weeks ago".

Leon lowered his eyes, "I see…Well let's dedicate our victory here today to him".

The Lieutenant shouldered his rifle, "Now that's something I can get behind".

The pilot, Coins called back to them, "We're about to arrive in the enemy hangar get ready".

Leon immediately grabbed hold of his lightsaber, "We're going to move fast once we get out I'll draw their fire while you gun them down once we're at the target areas I'll keep you covered while you plant the bombs".

The clones nodded and the ship landed once the doors opened Leon ignited his lightsaber and leapt forward instantly cutting down a pair of droids in front of him, "Let's go" he yelled.

Quickly ducking behind a stack of supply crates Leon centered himself before jumping out and deflecting the wave of blaster fire directed at him.

"_This is Soresu" Master Fisto told him._

_A thirteen year old Leon stood away from Master Kit Fisto intently listening to his lecture on lightsaber combat._

"_Its purpose is to defend against and deflect blaster fire. If you ever find yourself faced against multiple enemies armed with blasters then this form will serve you well. It relies on the economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade movement to build momentum and minimize energy-expenditure"._

_Leon watched as Master Fisto demonstrated several motions of Soresu against imaginary enemies before trying himself against training remotes. The training remotes fired slowly giving Leon plenty of time to block their shots with his training saber._

"_Good" The Nautolan Jedi Master praised deactivating the training remote, "Now Soresu is the third form of lightsaber combat however many feel it may be an obsolete one and as such have developed Form five a dual style of Shien and Djem So. Soresu primarily relies on outlasting an opponent waiting until they become frustrated or exhausted before allowing you to counter attack. Form five however gives you the same defensive capabilities while allowing you to create your own opening for a counter attack and then immediately returning to a defensive stance"._

"_How many forms are there?" the young Leon asked him._

"_Officially there are only six, but there is a seventh form developed by Master Windu, but very few are allowed to learn that style"._

_Leon nodded showing he understood, "So form five is a combination of offense and defense while form three relies on defense alone"._

_Master Fisto nodded, "As I said there are some who consider form three to be obsolete, but even with these newer forms Soresu still has a place in combat. There will come a time when you are greatly outnumbered to the point where you can't counter attack and Soresu is the perfect form for such a situation where form five would leave you open even if for a second it could prove fatal"._

_Leon looked down at his training saber, "So each form as a time and place to be used and it will be up to me to recognize that situation right?"_

_The Nautolan smiled at him, "Exactly you are learning quickly Leon. You will make a great Jedi one day"._

Leon's silver lightsaber hummed as it waved rapidly through the air deflecting every blaster bolt fired his way back at the battle droids until only three were left. Deflecting a final bolt Leon reared back and threw his hand out force pushing the three droids away while grabbing the center one and lifting it into the air. The droid screamed as the young Jedi pulled it toward him before cutting it down allowing his clone troopers to finish off the last two.

"Nice job Commander" Lieutenant Edge said walking over to him, "The clankers never stood a chance".

Deactivating his lightsaber Leon panted for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright play time is over there's a few things that are generators and engines suffering from delayed explosions we need to fix that".

"Now that's my kind of Jedi" Chip chuckled as they followed Leon down the hall.

Arriving on the lower deck of the enemy destroyer Leon took point against another squad of droids deflecting their blaster fire and allowing the clones behind him to finish them. Once the droids were down Leon told Chip to start setting the charges while he and the rest of the clones kept watch for enemies. When Chip finished the team moved out again quietly sprinting down the halls to the engine room at the halfway point Leon told Chip to detonate the charges on the shield generators, the explosives triggered at once tearing the shield generator apart and leaving the enemy ship vulnerable to the Republic cruisers.

"One down" Edge said as they entered the engine room, "One to go and then back to the ship. Alright boys same plan go ARGH!"

Edge took a shot to the back of his shoulder falling forward; a single commando droid was waiting in the rafters above with a sniper rifle.

As Edge fell Leon jumped behind him activating his lightsaber and deflecting the droid's second shot before watching it jump to another position with the agility and precision of a parkour practitioner.

Deflecting a third shot Leon yelled back at his clones, "Baron tend to Edge, Chip get to work on those charges, "Coins, Boulder with me".

While Leon deflected the droid's shots Coins and Boulder fired back, but the agile droid evade every shot its agility proving too good for them.

"Grr, the damn thing is too fast" Boulder growled.

Deflecting one last shot Leon closed his eyes and reached out with the force grabbing the droid as it tried to jump again holding it in place for Boulder and Coins to take it down. After the two clones fired a few bolts into the droid Leon made sure it was dead by slamming it into the ground from the rafters before turning back to Baron to check on Edge's condition.

"How is he?"

The team medic looked up to him, "He'll make it sir, but we need to finish fast".

"Ah leaving so soon?" a taunting mechanical voice growled at them.

Leon didn't have to turn around, although he had never seen who it belonged to he had overheard that voice and once he heard it he knew who it was behind him.

"So the famous General Grievous" the young Jedi said turned around, "It's an honor to finally meet you. I hear you're quiet the opponent".

The cyborg general growled at him, "When I heard a Jedi was on my ship I wasn't expecting it to be a child" Leon shrugged his shoulders with a slight smirk as the commander of the droid army continued, "How many more Jedi children do I have to fight before a real Jedi comes to face me".

"Sorry to disappoint you" Leon replied in an offended tone, "I'm afraid Master Windu, Skywalker and Kenobi are down on Dantooine taking out the tin cans you call an army so it looks like you're going to have to settle for me".

Grievous laughed in a raspy voice, "You!? No child could hope to match my skill".

"I'd hate to cut you off General" Leon began, looking over his shoulder to his clone troopers, "But we're kind of in a hurry so if we're going to fight can we just get to it because I'm really starting to get hungry".

Grievous growled as he reached his arms across his waist and grabbed two lightsabers the blue and green blades flared to life as he taunted Leon.

Leon rolled his shoulders back, "Hey guys" he said looking to his clones again, "Hurry up with those charges, once we're done we're getting out of here".

The second he finished speaking Leon ignited his lightsaber and lunged at Grievous locking against his blades in a violent clash for dominance.

"That anxious to die are you?" Grievous asked as he overpowered Leon and pushed him back.

Grievous pushed his crossed lightsabers upward causing Leon to stumble back allowing the cyborg general time to swing at Leon's mid section, but the quick thinking padawan allowed himself to fall to the floor avoiding the attack. Once Leon's back met the ground he rolled to the side to avoid Grievous' attempt at impaling him before Force Pushing his legs causing him to fall. Grievous fell to his knees giving Leon an opening on him, but the Kaleesh cyborg evaded the swing by jumping backward putting several yards of distance between them.

"Not bad for a child" he laughed before both of his arms split apart revealing a second pair armed with two extra lightsabers.

Now armed with four lightsabers Grievous laughed as his top pair of hands began spinning like fan blades facing toward Leon turning his lightsabers into a protective shield as he slowly stepped toward him.

Leon dropped his stance and stared at Grievous with his mouth hanging halfway open, "You know…this doesn't exactly seem fair".

Raising his arms into a defensive stance Leon took a single step toward Grievous keeping his eyes on the two whirling lightsabers, remaining aware of the other two waiting behind them. Relaxing his shoulders Leon allowed Grievous to make the first move swiftly blocking his overhead strike and then a horizontal swing.

"_This is Niman" Master Fisto began standing before a now 15 Leon. This was going to be the last thing he taught Leon before leaving him to be trained by Master Windu._

"_Form six of lightsaber combat this particular form has no real weakness and no real strength. It takes elements of all preceding forms mixing them into a single balanced form, however since it lacks a significant specialization the use of Force powers are included into the form to compensate. Such as pulls and pushes used in synch with your attacks, keep in mind though that this is an advanced form in lightsaber combat and will take time to master"._

Blocking another of his enemy's strikes Leon side stepped backwards to evade a low sweep and retaliated with an upward sweep of his own catching Grievous off guard almost taking one of his arms off. Narrowly avoiding Leon's swing the Kaleesh cyborg stepped back and began twirling his lightsabers again cackling at his opponent.

"You are foolish to think you can defeat me".

"Who said I'm trying to beat you?" Leon asked him, "I'm just waiting until my buddies over here get done setting their charges".

"Charges set sir" Chip yelled.

Leon smiled at Grievous, "Right on time".

The cyborg general growled at him, "Do you really think I'll let you detonate those charges?"

Leon chuckled and shook his head, "You really don't have a choice sunshine" he used the Force to grab and lift Grievous into the air before throwing him as far as he could across the engine room, "Let's go!" he yelled back to his clones.

Boulder lifted Edge onto his shoulders and followed Leon and the rest of his squad back toward the hangar once clear of the engines Leon told Chip to detonate the charges completely crippling the ship. Returning to the hangar Leon ran interference for the clones as they loaded back onto their ship before jumping on board as it took off and fleeing back to the Resolute. On the way back to the Republic cruiser Leon contacted Admiral Yularen giving him the all clear to resume their attack on the enemy. The two remaining cruisers turned back and advanced on the enemy flag ship focusing all fire at its portside hull. Within a few minutes Leon and his clones docked with the Resolute and while Edge was rushed to med-bay Leon returned to the bridge.

"Glad to see you've returned safely Commander" the Admiral greeted as the enemy flagship began going down despite its attempts to fire back at them, "The enemy ship is going down the other is in full retreat".

Leon nodded to him, "Very good Admiral we must report our success to Master Windu".

"Oh course" he agreed walking over to the holo projector and turning it on revealing a hologram of Master Windu along with Master Kenobi, "General Windu, Commander Leon and his clones have returned. The enemy flagship is seconds away from destruction and the other is in full retreat".

Master Windu nodded as he stood with his hands behind his back, "Good job Admiral, Skywalker is mopping up the last of the droids in his sector and will rendezvous with us when he's done, this battle is a success".

"Wait one second Master Windu" Obi-Wan politely said cutting in to the conversation, "What of General Grievous?"

Leon answered almost immediately, "He's probably escaping in a fighter right about now. I did engage him, but couldn't defeat him once the clones set the charges we fled".

"Well I owe you an apology then" Obi-Wan said to him, "I was worried your judgment would be clouded by this battle, but it seems that I was wrong".

Leon shook his head, "It's alright Master Kenobi as long as Dantooine is safe I'll be fine".

Anakin's image cut in from there, "This is General Skywalker the droids in this sector have been taken care of".

"Ah Anakin late as usual" Obi-Wan joked.

"It's not my fault it took so long" Anakin fired back, "The droids were too spread out otherwise I would have finished earlier".

"Hold on" Leon said rather loudly, "If all the droids have been defeated then where's Ahsoka and her squad?" he turned to Admiral Yularen, "Did she return to the ship while I was gone?"

The Admiral cast down his eyes and spoke in a regretful tone, "I'm afraid we haven't had any contact with Commander Tano since she finished her attack run on the third target. We're still trying to establish communications, but we're not getting any response".

Leon took a step back from the console Ahsoka's orders were to attack the three target areas to destroy the droids and their tanks and then return to the ship, but she never did.

"This is troubling" Master Windu muttered, "Leon I want you to come down here on the next drop ship we'll have a better chance finding her if we all look".

Leon nodded slowly trying to appear calm, but he was clearly worried that something may have happened to Ahsoka that's when a burst of static came through the communications console.

"Is…one…ere…This is…geant Zephyr...shot down…communications…jammed…Commander Tano…injured..."

Even through the static they could hear the unmistakable sound of blaster fire.

"We're being hunted!" the clone yelled through the static, "Enemy…invisible…can't…unstoppable…requesting bac…"

The transmission was lost and Leon's expression darkened looking out to Dantooine Leon could feel a primal fear rising within him as he whispered his friend's name, "Ahsoka".


	8. The Spectre

Leon jumped off of the transport shuttle as it landed and ran over to the three Jedi Masters waiting for him.

"What's the plan?" he asked frantically.

Sensing his padawan's panic Master Windu reminded him to calm down and keep a level head to which Leon slowly nodded and apologized.

"Padawan Tano's last known location was a few miles away from Skywalker's battle so that is where we'll start".

Obi-Wan placed his hand around his bearded chin, "Admiral Yularen said they haven't had contact with her since then and judging by the transmission we received they still have working comlinks, but are being jammed by something".

Windu silently hummed, "What is most troubling is what the trooper said. Enemy invisible, if there is an enemy out there that cannot be seen it will surely prove to be dangerous we must proceed with caution".

"Caution be damned" Leon blurted out, "Ahsoka is injured and we have no idea how badly or how many of her troopers are left, we have to hurry".

"Leon" Master Windu snapped, "I understand you're worried, but we must think this through carefully. We don't know what's out there".

Leon gritted his teeth anxious to start searching immediately, but thankfully Anakin calmed him down.

"Don't worry Ahsoka will be fine. She's been through a lot worse than whatever is out there".

Leon walked away allowing them to help the clones tend to and load the wounded into the medical transports, giving Anakin and the others time to come up with a plan. After the last of the wounded were evacuated back to the Resolute, Leon returned to his master now that they had a plan to search for Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan began the briefing for the search and rescue mission, "Admiral Yularen tracked the last known coordinate of Ahsoka's fighter before we lost contact, they've been trying to track it through its ID signature, but can't find anything. That leads us to believe that either the fighter is damaged to where its equipment is no longer operational or there's something in that area that has a large jamming signal".

Master Windu took over, "We'll start here" he pointed at the holo-map, "And then we'll split into teams of two to search the surrounding area. In the event our comlinks become jammed as well we'll each be carrying a pair of flares".

Captain Rex handed a pair of flare guns to each of them, "Red flares indicate that you've encountered an enemy and need assistance. Green flares mean you've found something".

Master Windu pointed at the map again, "Leon and I will take the east while Master Kenobi and Skywalker will take the west and both teams will sweep toward the south toward wherever the jamming signal is coming from".

Anakin pointed out several terrain obstacles, "There are several caves and small mountain ranges in the area so searching will take time so we'll be using swoop bikes to make this go by quicker".

"If you check any of the caves be careful" Leon told them, "Most of Dantooine's wildlife use the caves as nests and dens and they are very territorial". He remembered the day he was trapped in the depths of a Kinrath nest before Master Luminara saved him eight years ago he was sure he was going to die that day which only made him worry about Ahsoka even more.

Shaking the memory from his mind Leon looked up to the three Masters, "When do we start?"

"The sooner the better" Master Windu answered, "The sun is beginning to set and I would prefer to find them before nightfall".

Leon ran over to one of the four swoop bikes, "Then let's get to it".

The four Jedi got on the swoop bikes and took off into the distance heading for the area where Anakin fought in his part of the battle. Arriving at the scene Leon surveyed around the many destroyed droids and the small craters where the bombs had fallen on the Separatist tanks.

Anakin recalled the moment when he and Rex landed, "After Rex and I were dropped off I remember seeing Ahsoka and her squad fly that way" he pointed to the south east, "There's nothing out there" he realized, "It's an open area…so I should have seen her go down if something happened".

"Unless she was shot down somewhere else" Leon muttered, _"Master Skywalker is right, there's nothing, but plains out here so he would have been able to see Ahsoka go down so why didn't he? The only reason would be she went down somewhere else, but why would she go to another area? Did she see something worth investigating?"_

"Leon" Master Windu called to him snapping him out of his thoughts, "Is something wrong?"

Leon took out a pair of binoculars and looked out at the distance, "There's no way she went down out here" he said to them, "If she did we would be able to see the crash sight from here and since we can't that means she went down somewhere else and the only explanation to that is she must have found something".

"Like what?" Anakin asked him.

"An enemy base" Leon answered, "That would explain the presence of a jamming signal".

"I think he's on to something" Obi-Wan said, "If there is a Separatist base out here it would explain a lot".

Leon placed the binoculars back in his supply pack, "Let's go".

The bold padawan sped off ahead of the masters forcing them to follow after him as he raced across the plains. He didn't know what it was, but he could sense that there was something out there something dangerous.

After reaching the end of the plains at the edge of a hilltop Leon slowed to a stop and looked through his binoculars again scanning the area below.

"I see it!" he yelled as his fellow Jedi stopped next to him, "The crash site I can see all of the ships, Ahsoka's fighter and the three bombers".

"That's impressive work Leon" Master Kenobi said in a half praising tone, "But how do we get down there? I don't see any paths that our bikes can safely navigate".

Leon placed the binoculars back in his pack, "There's a path a couple miles that way" he nodded his head to the west, "But I'm not wasting time taking it".

Leon turned his swoop bike around and drove off a few meters before turning back to them. When Leon turned back toward them Master Windu called for him to stop, but it was too late. Leon had sped past them at top speed flying off the hilltop and landing on the ground almost a hundred feet below speeding toward the crash site without them.

"He's starting to remind me of you Anakin" Obi-Wan noted to which his former padawan chuckled.

"Well great minds think alike" Anakin followed Leon flying off the top of the hill giving Masters Windu and Kenobi little choice, but to follow them.

Stopping at the crash site Leon jumped off his bike and ran over to Ahsoka's fighter, she wasn't in the cockpit in fact all of the pilots were missing. _"No bodies which means they're alive or at least they were alive when they left"._

Walking around to the opposite side of Ahsoka's fighter Leon's eyes widened when he saw what caused her to go down, the entire back half of her fighter on this side was ripped apart only rockets were capable of this kind of damage.

"So she was shot down" he whispered to himself moving to check the trio of bombers all of which had the same damage, "There has to be some kind of anti air artillery around here, no shoulder mounted rocket could cause this much damage these were designed to stop vehicles".

"Leon" Anakin called out to him, "Did you find anything?"

"I'm starting to piece a few things together, but that's it".

"Well what have you got?" Anakin asked him as Obi-Wan and Master Windu arrived.

"Triple A" Leon told him, "Anti Air Artillery there's nothing else that could cause this kind of damage. Anything more would have torn the ships apart entirely and anything less wouldn't have caused this kind of damage".

"So there has to be some kind of air defense out here then" Anakin concluded looking around, "But I don't see anything".

Leon held up his wrist and turned on his comlink confirming that they were now within the range of whatever jamming device is out there, "Alright so we're in the right area now all we have to do is start narrowing that area down. Air defense towers need a decent amount of space to effectively operate there's no way a single tower could shoot down all four craft alone…"

Leon's words trailed off, "We're just outside of the Khoonda Plains".

"Khoonda" Anakin repeated, "I've heard that name before".

Leon nodded, "It was a part of Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War. Darth Malak attacked Khoonda while he was also attacking the Jedi Enclave. After the Jedi Civil War ended Khoonda built a couple of militia bases with air defense towers in case of another attack, but they never saw use…Someone must have activated them and shot down Ahsoka and her team".

"The Separatist could have taken control of them before we landed" Obi-Wan suggested, "If this area is covered by a jamming signal that would explain why we didn't detect them earlier".

Leon hummed as he looked back, "We came from the north so that's east" he turned, "Which means we need to go this way" he pointed to the southeast, "The air defense towers are in that direction".

"How can you be sure?" Anakin asked him only to have the padawan give him an annoyed look.

"I lived here remember?" he asked him sarcastically, "We find the old militia base first search for clues and go from there".

Leon hopped back on to his swoop bike and waited for the others to return to theirs before leading them to the militia base. Stopping several hundred meters away from the base Leon used his binoculars to scan the perimeter confirming that there were indeed battle droids.

"How could they have brought this place online without anyone noticing?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan had the answer, "Dantooine's government has forbidden anyone to come out here for any reason. Mainly because the wildlife in this area are scarce enough and they are trying to preserve it, but also because they consider the area a historical site and do not want it disturbed".

Leon added, "Of course that didn't stop the everyday scavenger from trying to come out to what's left of the old Enclave. Of course most of them never make it out once they go in; there are a lot of nasty things that call that place home now".

"So what should we do?" Anakin asked, "We obviously can't leave this place online especially if the Separatist control it. I say we take it out it's probably where the jammer is".

"I agree" Leon said, "There's also a possibility that Ahsoka and her clones were captured they may be held inside somewhere".

Obi-Wan checked his own binoculars, "The entrance on this side is well defended they only have a few droids outside the base, but the biggest threat are those turrets if we can take those out we can get in without a problem".

Leon looked back at his swoop bike, "Uh I have an idea…one you're probably not going to like though". Seeing the way they looked at him Leon pointed at the swoop bikes, "I can take my bike and drive by them drawing their attention to me allowing the three of you to approach from the side while they're not looking. I'll swing back around and by the time they realize that you're there it'll be too late".

Master Windu noted that it was a good plan, but didn't like sending his padawan in as bait. Leon was glad to know that his master was worried about his safety, but also knew that attacking the base was something best left to the people with more experience at such a thing. Knowing that Leon had a point Master Windu agreed allowing Leon to go in first to distract the enemy while he, Obi-Wan and Anakin come in from behind and take out the enemy.

Leon stopped his bike in front of the battle droids and greeted them as they walked over to him.

"Halt identify yourself".

Leon quickly scanned his eyes over the turrets, "I heard that you're looking for a Jedi and some clones".

The battle droid turned its head to its comrade, "We're not looking for any, but if you know where some are you better tell us".

"I'll do you one better" Leon smirked, "I'll take you to them".

"Gee that would be great" the droid said.

"Oh look we found them" Leon said after the droid turned to its comrade again.

"Really where AH!"

The second the droid turned back to him Leon swung his lightsaber cutting it down and speeding off once the when droids began firing at him. Weaving through the barrage of laser fire from the droids and turrets, Leon shifted his swoop bike into top gear blasting off into the distance before power sliding into a 180 turn. The wild padawan narrowed his eyes into a glare still smiling as he revved the bike's throttle. Leaning forward he raced back to the militia base the turrets and droids now focused on the trio of Jedi Masters giving Leon his window to destroy the turrets. Igniting his lightsaber Leon flew by the turrets cutting them apart one by one before power sliding to a halt and jumping off landing next to Master Kenobi.

"Did you miss me?" he asked standing back to back with him.

"Oh terribly" he retorted, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come back".

"I like to make an entrance" Leon yelled utilizing lightsaber combat form three Soresu to defend against the heavy volume of blaster fire.

Master Kenobi also utilizing form three yelled back to him, "I'm starting to wonder if you and Anakin are related with how much alike you are".

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" the spirited padawan yelled back now waving his silver lightsaber in a full circle in front of him.

The final droid was cut down and the remaining turrets shut down allowing the Jedi to scavenge the field and gather what clues and Intel they could.

Leon opted to check the detention block of the base leaving them to check files and reports while he was gone. Gliding down the cold, steel staircase to the basement level detention block Leon turned the lights on making a quick sweep of each cell finding nothing.

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself, "The droids don't take prisoners".

He turned to head back to ground level, but stopped when he heard a loud humming coming from a concealed door. Moving the stack of crates in his way Leon opened the door laying his eyes on the Separatist jamming device.

"Hello lovely" he smiled taking a step into the room only to be hit by an unseen force and thrown out. He groaned as he quickly got back up and activated his lightsaber, "Ok what the hell was that?"

Stilling his breath Leon waited knowing that there was something there his eye glued to the open doorway in front of him.

"_Did it run off?"_ he asked himself.

Leon felt something cold grab his hand in a vice like grip before twisting his wrist forcing his to drop his lightsaber then grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into the steel wall and throwing him to the side. Scrambling back to his feet he had no time to react before whatever was there pinned him against the wall and nailed him in his stomach before striking him in the temple knocking him down. Slowly trying to push himself up Leon coughed and reached out his arm calling his lightsaber back to his hand, but before he could activate it his invisible assailant stepped on his hand pinning it before kicking him in the head causing him to roll to the side.

Leon rolled onto his back panting and coughing, reaching for his lightsaber once again only to have his enemy step on his arm and neck. Struggling against his attacker Leon began choking as his enemy turned off its cloaking device revealing itself to be a droid that was at least eight feet tall and was covered in a light black armor plating except for its head which was completely white with oval shaped optic sensors.

The droid slowly began applying more pressure to Leon's neck as he struggled against it. Feeling his trachea being crushed Leon threw his arm forward attempting to Force Push the droid off him, but the droid with lightning quick reflexes grabbed his arm and forced it to the side. The droid then extended its arm to twice its original length pinning Leon's restrained arm to the ground before it began crushing his neck again.

Leon's eyes began rolling into the back of his head as his vision blurred and his consciousness faded. As his eyes closed Leon saw a flash of purple light and felt the droid's restraint on his arm let up, sensing his final chance Leon instinctively raised his hand and Force Pushed his enemy away. Flying up into a sitting position Leon summoned his lightsaber back to him before grabbing the droid through with the Force and slamming it into the wall and then into the opposite wall as if it was a pinball ricocheting from wall to wall. Slamming the droid repeatedly between the two walls Leon raised his hand bringing the droid into the air before violently slamming it into the ground and then pulling it to him allowing him to cut it in half before he fell to his knees gasping for air.

Coughing and panting the battered padawan desperately tried to catch his breath hearing his Master saying his name Leon slowly held out his hand gesturing for them to give him a moment as he tried to stand. Getting to his feet Leon's knees immediately buckled and he fell forward being caught by Master Windu who guided him to the wall telling him to sit and rest first.

Resting his back against the wall Leon slid down still gasping for air, "The…The jamming device" he gasped weakly pointing to the open door.

Obi-Wan and Anakin went to investigate and destroy the jamming device while Master Windu took Leon's supply pack and the first aid kit inside it. As his vision finally came back into full focus Leon noticed the amount of blood on the floor and soaked into his clothes there was a large gash on the side of his temple where the droid punched and kicked him.

"I'm sorry Master" he panted his breath slowly returning to him.

"Do not apologize Leon" he told him, "Just learn from this and remain on guard from now on".

Leon smiled weakly, "You could at least pretend to be worried about me".

"I was" his master told him, "I sensed your struggle and rushed down here, but your still alive and in one piece that's all that matters".

Master Windu finished applying the medicine to Leon's wound and wrapped a large bandage around the top of his head as Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to them.

"The jammer is finished" Anakin reported seeing the amount of blood on Leon's sleeveless jacket he asked if they should call for a medical transport to return him to the ship, but Leon refused slowly standing back up.

"We don't have time" he told them as he fought the dizziness in his head, "That thing almost killed me and if it's the same thing that's hunting Ahsoka and her clones then we can't wait here for a shuttle to come get me. We have to keep going".

"Don't push yourself" his master told him, but Leon shook his head using the wall as a brace.

"We can't wait Master; we have to go find her now".

Anakin took Leon's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder helping him walk while Obi-Wan and Master Windu led them back to the surface level and to their vehicles. Helping Leon onto his bike Anakin asked him one last time if he was sure he didn't want a medevac to the ship.

"No" he replied, "We have to find her even in my state I'm an extra pair of boots on the ground if I go back it'll take longer to find her. I won't take that chance".

There was something in Leon's tone that made Anakin wonder he was worried about Ahsoka to, but Leon's voice the panic in his words made him wonder if he was worried about her as a friend or for another reason.

"I'm worried to" he told he injured padawan, "But if you push yourself too much it'll take even longer. So don't hesitate to slow down if you need a moment to rest, you can even ride with me if you have to".

Leon nodded, "Thank you Master Skywalker, but as long as we get to Ahsoka first I'll be fine".

Anakin nodded back to him and returned to his own swoop bike allowing Master Windu and Obi-Wan to take the lead while he drove alongside Leon to keep an eye on his condition. The sun had set and night had fallen across the plains making it hard for them to see, but even with that hindering them they could all sense that they were getting closer.

On the other side of the Khoonda plains at the border where it ceased to be the Khoonda plains and was now known as the Paragon Fields two figures were slowly making their way through the waist high tall grass, a clone trooper and a young Togruta Jedi.

"Do you think its finally gone Commander?" the clone trooper asked as they both limped through the grass occasionally turned around to scan the area with his night vision.

"I hope so" the Togruta Jedi replied, "I don't want Heads and Tails to have died for nothing".

The clone sergeant following her gave a quiet chuckle, "I know what you mean those two were always quite the pair, more like brothers than any other clones I know".

"I'm sorry Zephyr" the young Jedi apologized.

"It's part of our job Commander, but…thank you" the clone sergeant replied recalling his two brothers who died to the invisible enemy hunting them.

The three clones and their Jedi Commander limped away from the crash site, "What the hell shot us down?" one of them asked.

"No idea, but if it was the Seppies we should move before they send out a search team" Sergeant Zephyr told him before looking over his shoulder, "Tails how's the Commander?"

The clone pilot called back to him, "She's breathing, but the impact knocked her out".

"Well grab her and carry her we have to move" the Sergeant said walking over to him with the other clone, "Keep her safe until she comes to" he turned to the first clone, "Heads grab your rifle and follow me we'll take point".

The three clone pilots made their way across the plains trying several times to use their comlinks, but to no avail.

"Are they being jammed by the enemy?" Heads asked.

"That or they just don't like being around you" Tails said to him.

Heads retorted, "Yeah well keep it up and the butt of my rifle is going to like being upside your head".

"Quiet" Sergeant Zephyr whispered before kneeling down, "I see something…It looks like a base of some kind".

"Anything there Sergeant?" Heads asked.

"Several turrets and a mess of clankers and some air defense towers so that's what shot us down, but why are they just standing there?"

"Maybe they think we died and didn't bother sending out a search party" Tails suggested.

Heads disagreed, "No not even the clankers are that stupid they would make sure. Maybe they already sent one out".

Zephyr turned back to them, "Either way there's no chance of us taking that base so we should try and report it if we can get our comlinks working".

Ahsoka groaned and began turning in Tails' arms.

"Commander are you alright?" Tails asked setting her down.

"What happened?" Ahsoka muttered before falling back thankfully Tails caught her.

She was pretty badly shaken and had a visible injury on her left leg that none of them had noticed until she reached down and grasped at it. None of them carried any medical supplies so there was nothing they could do about it. Briefing Ahsoka on their current situation Zephyr suggested that it would be best for him to take charge until she had recovered enough strength reluctantly she agreed to his plan. Zephyr led them away from the base and back toward their ships to determine which direction the ground forces were.

"We need to head north right?" Heads asked.

Zephyr nodded, "Yeah it'll be a bit of a hike though we're pretty far out".

Heading back toward the ground forces each of them stated getting that feeling that they were being watched.

"I swear I feel like something is following us" Tails muttered turning around to scan behind them.

"We're just on edge Tails calm down" Zephyr told him, "Being behind enemy lines can do that to you".

Once he finished speaking Zephyr was attacked by something and thrown to the ground causing the others to panic and raise their weapons, "Sergeant are you alright?" Heads yelled before something lifted him off the ground and threw him to the side.

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber before something tackled her and twisted her arm disarming her of her weapon before tossing her to the ground.

Heads ran at the spot where Ahsoka was standing lunging forward grabbing hold of something before it wriggled free and flipped him to the ground.

"Heads" Tails yelled as his fellow clone was lifted off the ground and his neck snapped in front of them.

Zephyr fired at the spot where Heads was dropped his shots catching nothing, but air, "We need to move now!" he yelled running away with Ahsoka and Tails.

Holding his wrist up to his helmet he tried to contact the Republic forces on the ground and above the planet, "Is anyone there? This is Sergeant Zephyr we were shot down and our communications are being jammed, Commander Tano is injured and Heads is dead" he turned to help Tails fire blindly hoping to keep their invisible enemy at bay.

"We're being hunted" he yelled, "The enemy is invisible we can't see it its unstoppable, if anyone can hear me requesting backup!"

They continued to flee unsure if the enemy was still chasing them after a while Ahsoka tripped her injured leg causing her too much pain to keep running. The sun had set and nighttime had fallen across the plains they decided it was time for them to rest at least long enough for Ahsoka to be able to walk on her own again.

"What was that thing?" Tails asked.

Both Zephyr and Ahsoka shook their heads, "No idea I've never faced anything like that" the clone Sergeant answered rubbing his hand against his side, "It has to be some kind of droid I can tell whatever hit me was organic".

"So the Seppies have a droid that can cloak itself?" Tails asked, "How do we fight something like that?"

Zephyr shook his head again, "We don't. For now we're going to try and regroup with the ground forces we'll tell them what happened then we figure out a way to kill that thing".

Ahsoka suddenly stood up and activated her lightsaber, "Its here" she gasped, "I can feel it".

Ahsoka jumped back sensing her enemy's preemptive attack on her, but when she swung her lightsaber her arm was caught and snapped to the side disarming her for a second time. Tails dived in front of Ahsoka and grabbed hold of what was holding her giving Zephyr an opening to fire a burst of rounds into the enemy damaging it enough for its cloaking device to fail.

With their enemy revealed Tails jumped off of the enemy droid and tried to shot it, but the droid dodged the shot and kicked him away before spinning to the side to avoid Ahsoka's lightsaber. Jumping up the droid grabbed hold of Tails and used him as a shield to keep Zephyr from firing at him. While the droid held him by the neck Tails noticed a grenade strapped to its waist and dove his hand down grabbing it. Calling back to Zephyr and Ahsoka he told them to run as he activated the grenade wrapped his arm around the droid's to keep it from getting away.

"This is for Heads" he taunted as the grenade went off.

Ahsoka and Zephyr fled from the area not stopping to look back when they heard the grenade go off they continued to run until they came across a field with waist high grass. This was a good place to hide if the enemy somehow managed to survive Tails' attempt to take it out they would be able to tell if it was still following them. Rushing into the tall grass their movements were immediately impeded by the thickness of the brush, but they pressed forward.

Clearing the field they finally stopped to look back there was no sign of anything following them which gave them time to catch their breath at least they thought until they heard something click behind them and a voice commanded, "Don't move".

It wasn't a droid's and that made them feel a little better, but whoever it was behind them wasn't happy he ordered them to put their weapons down and turn around slowly. Complying Zephyr slowly bent over and placed his rifle on the ground before he and Ahsoka turned to face him.

He was human whoever he was, heavily tanned skin that came from working in the sun a lot he had long blue pants with heavy boots and no shirt, he was wearing a pale yellow stitched hat and pointing a hunting rifle at them.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Keeping their hands up they introduced themselves hoping he would lower his weapon.

"Sergeant Zephyr, clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic".

"Ahsoka Tano, padawan of the Jedi Order".

"A Jedi?" the man muttered before laying his eyes on her lightsaber, "So you're here to stop those droids from attacking us?"

They nodded and told him about their mission until they were shot down and then chased by the invisible droid.

"If you're a Jedi then you're a friend of mine" he said lowering his weapon, "Come on I'll lead you back to my farm you should be safe there".

Following him for a half mile they came to a rather large farm at the edge of a massive river, the farmer led them inside the house and called to his wife introducing himself.

"My name is Kael, this is my wife Helena" he then introduced Ahsoka and Zephyr to his wife.

"A Jedi" Helena said somewhat nostalgically, "The last time a Jedi was here…" her voice trailed off and Kael wrapped his arm around her, "Its ok" he whispered to her.

"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked them.

Kael looked at her, "Eight years ago a Jedi came here and offered to take our son to the Jedi Temple to train him. As you know once taken he can no longer have contact with us…we just miss him is all".

Ahsoka lowered her head as a name came to her mind, "What's his name?" she asked them already knowing the answer.

"Leon" Helena answered sadly, "I know it's a great thing to become a Jedi, but I worry about him".

"Do you know him?" Kael asked Ahsoka seeing the look in her eyes.

Ahsoka quickly straightened her expression, "I've run into him a few times. He's Master Windu's padawan now I can promise you under his tutelage he'll turn into an outstanding Jedi".

"As long as he's happy I'm ok with that" Kael said.

Ahsoka nodded just before something crashed through the door behind them and grabbed Zephyr by the neck.

Ahsoka turned around as Helena screamed being shielded by Kael, the droid they had hoped destroyed was still alive and still hunting them.

Zephyr struggled against it managing to squirm out of its grip only to have it slam him into the ground and jumped back as Ahsoka swung her lightsaber. Ducking and sidestepping each of her attacks the droid backed away before sidestepping to the side and grabbing her by the back of the head and bringing its knee up to meet her stomach.

Ahsoka hunched over from the impact and the droid jumped away as Kael shot at it with his hunting rifle.

"You picked the wrong world trash can" he yelled at the droid firing again.

The droid jumped to the side and then ducked down avoiding each shot before running toward him only to finally be hit by Zephyr. Scoring a direct shot on the droid's chest the clone Sergeant continued to fire hitting the droid, but it kept moving, whatever kind of armor it was wearing it was resilient to blaster fire.

The droid ran over to them, but Ahsoka caught it with the Force and threw it to the side, "Zephyr get inside and protect them" she yelled.

"Commander you're still injured" he argued.

"That's an order Sergeant" Ahsoka yelled as the droid stood back up.

Holding her lightsaber in a defensive stance Ahsoka felt her injured leg throbbing begging her to take the weight off of it, but she ignored it her injury wasn't important the enemy was. The droid reached its arm behind its back and retrieved a blaster rifle the same rifle Tails was carrying before he died trying to take the droid with him.

Seeing the blaster Ahsoka glared at the enemy as it fired at her. Deflecting its shot she felt her knee try to buckle from her sudden movement barely managing to deflect the second shot. Zephyr knew that Ahsoka was too injured to fight alone and also remembered that Captain Rex had once told him sometimes being a good soldier means questioning and even ignoring orders and he knew this was one of those times.

Running over to her side he fired at the droid which dodged his shots.

"I told you to get inside" Ahsoka yelled at him.

"Sorry sir, but I'm going to let you fight alone" he replied firing at the droid keeping it at bay until it shot him in the shoulder knocking him back.

"Zephyr" Ahsoka cried deflecting another shot aimed at her.

The droid jumped forward trying to close the distance between them, but thankfully Kael placed a shot in its head as it jumped knocking it back to the ground. Kael ran over to Ahsoka and Zephyr and tried to help the clone back to his feet.

"Look out" Helena yelled as the droid got back up and charged at them knocking Zephyr back down and kicking Kael on top of him.

The droid grabbed Ahsoka by the neck and threw her to the side before running after her and lifting her up. As the droid lifted her off the ground Ahsoka twisted her body ignoring her pain and wrapped her legs around the droid's head using her momentum to sling it to the ground. The droid landed on one knee and began firing at her with its blaster again forcing Ahsoka to halt her attack. While deflecting the shots Ahsoka told Helena to try and get Kael and Zephyr inside before the unmistakable roaring of an engine reached their ears.

Hearing the sound the droid stopped firing and looked out into the distance as did Ahsoka and Helena they could just barely make out a group of four swoop bikes racing toward them and even over the roaring of the four engines Ahsoka could hear someone calling her name.

As the bikes drew closer the droid turned to fire at them giving Ahsoka a clear shot at it she lunged forward swinging her lightsaber cutting its arm, but missing her second swing as it jumped away. The droid landed on its feet as the first swoop bike slid to a stop and its rider jumped off followed by a silver light flaring behind him.

The droid jumped back avoiding the horizontal swing and then sidestepped the overhead attack and then jumped when the silver light turned in a full circle before curving down to sweep its legs. After jumping over the attack the droid landed and grabbed his arm twisting it back forcing him to drop his lightsaber before head butting him.

When the droid reared its head back the Jedi ducked down his arm still restrained and kicked out the droid's knee causing it to fall and release him. When the droid fell to its knee the Jedi reared back and slammed his open hand into the droid's chest making it stumble back before he charged at it and landing several strikes against it before spinning under its arm and slamming his elbow against the back of the droid's head.

The droid stumbled forward and the Jedi turned around kicking it in the back of the knee making it fall before he wrapped his arm around its neck and slung himself over its shoulder and then dropping himself to the ground slamming the droid face down with him. Rolling onto the droids back the Jedi reached out his hand summoning his lightsaber back to him and stabbed it down onto the droid's head.

Breathing heavily the Jedi stood up and backed away from the defeated droid deactivating his lightsaber.

"Ahsoka" Anakin's voice yelled as he ran over to her.

"You're late" she panted at him before her leg finally gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Sorry" he apologized "I was held up a bit".

Zephyr walked over to Anakin as Kael went to see if Helena was ok. Seeing the clone Anakin saluted him, "Zephyr glad to see you made it; I don't see Heads and Tails are they?"

Zephyr nodded, "I'm afraid so General that droid…it's unlike anything we've ever faced".

"Its alright Zephyr" Anakin told him, "They didn't die in vain we found and shut down the base they were using as well as their jamming device the mission is a success".

Ahsoka looked up as the one who defeated the droid walked over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. Slowly he raised his hand and pointed at her, "You owe me dinner after this one".

Hearing the boy's voice Helena's eyes fixated on him as she muttered his name in disbelief, "Leon?"

* * *

**A/N.** So the battle for Dantooine has ended and the Republic is victorious. Ahsoka who was shot down and MIA is tracked down, but not before her and Leon both meet a mysterious new droid unlike anything anyone has ever seen and now Leon is reunited with his parents, but for how brief a time? It it sheer coincidence that it was they who helped Ahsoka or did the Force guide them there for a reason?

As a side note the new droid was a dual inspired creation from my first playthrough of Slender: The Arrival and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat games I played back to back for some reason.


	9. Are They Real

Ahsoka looked over to Leon as a medic tended to each of them, even though his injuries were just as bad as hers he seemed to be completely ignoring them and kept a very deep in thought look on his face. In fact he hadn't said a single word since they left Dantooine Ahsoka knew why and didn't blame him both of them went through a rough time facing down whatever that new droid was almost being killed by it and then he was reunited with his parents. Once taken to be trained as a Jedi it was forbidden for any student to have contact with their family to avoid forming attachment to them and Leon was clearly struggling with that idea in his mind to see his mother and father for the first time in eight years that would shake anyone.

"_Leon?" Helena muttered in disbelief._

_Leon looked up to her and it finally donned on him, he was so focused on saving Ahsoka he didn't realize the direction they were traveling and the area they had arrived in._

"_Mom" he nodded before giving Master Windu a questioning look._

_Sensing the struggle within his padawan's mind Master Windu walked over to the two farmers along with Obi-Wan and thanked them for helping Ahsoka and Zephyr._

_While the two Jedi Masters spoke with Leon's parents Ahsoka and Anakin noticed that Leon was forcing himself to not look at them his eyes wandering over to them and immediately snapping back downward._

"_I can understand if this is hard for you Leon, but it is for the best" Anakin told him._

"_How could it possibly be for the greater good?" he asked him, "This will not end well for me or them. This will be the second time they've had to watch me leave knowing that I won't come back and this will be the second time I've walked away from them"._

_Anakin sensed something familiar in Leon close to the anger and suffering he felt when he returned to Tatooine for the first time and found that his mother was taken by Tusken raiders._

_It wasn't long before a shuttle from the Resolute landed to pick them up and collect the remains of the new droid they had faced. Leon had not said a word to either of his parents during the short visit, but as he was about to step onto the shuttle he turned around and looked at them feeling a suffocating pain welling inside him. Sensing his padawan's pain Master Windu sternly called his name to get his attention and when Leon looked back at him he saw it the look of defiance._

_Leon turned around and ran over to his parents embracing both of them for a short time, but enough to permanently trap the feeling within his heart before he pulled away from them. Walking backwards away from them he smiled sadly at both of them and without a single word turned around and ran back to the shuttle not looking back as the doors closed._

Ahsoka could also sense the pain in her friend's heart she wanted to say something anything to help him feel better, but what could she say? She had never been through anything like that unlike Leon she was brought to the order as a small child at the age of three where he came to the order when he was seven. Ahsoka only had vague memories of her home while Leon's were clear in his mind before he returned to Dantooine and to have to leave it a second time after it was attacked made it hard for him.

The medics finished tending to them and told them they were cleared to leave, but needed to be checked by a real doctor when they returned to Coruscant. Getting up Ahsoka walked over to Leon and sat next to him and said the first thing that came to her mind, "They seemed really nice".

Leon lowered his eyes, "I…I was so caught up on saving you that I didn't pay attention to the direction I was traveling…I wasn't prepared to see them".

"_Oh Leon what happened to you?" his mother asked him seeing the blood soaked bandage around his head._

"_I'm fine" he told her, "I'm just glad you're both safe"._

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked him.

Leon nodded, "Yeah, eventually for now I just need some time".

Ahsoka stood up to leave stopping when Leon whispered her name.

"Ahsoka…I'm glad you're ok" he said to her with an apologetic expression, "And…thank you".

Ahsoka smiled at him as she left the med bay leaving him alone to gather his thoughts. When the med bay door closed behind her Ahsoka's smile ran away as her injured arm began throbbing whatever that droid was it almost killed her and according to her master another one almost killed Leon. Grabbing her injured arm she felt herself cowering, the thought of a droid that can take on a Jedi so easily worried her and with the remains of those droids on the ship worried her even more.

Deciding to rest she returned to the officer's quarters climbing into the nearest bunk she tried to sleep, but couldn't eventually getting back up she decided to walk around the ship hoping that would make her tired enough to fall asleep. She past through the hangar, the engine room, the crew quarters and even the mess hall no matter where she went her mind was too focused on the events of the day for her to sleep.

"Hey there you are Snips" her master's voice said from down the hall.

Ahsoka looked up to her master as he walked over to her, "Hey Master" she muttered rather sluggishly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Ahsoka inhaled a quick breath and then expelled it before she confided in her master, "I feel like I failed. I allowed myself to get shot down and lost two of my clones and almost died myself…That droid…how can a droid stand up to a Jedi?"

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen Ahsoka that droid is unlike anything we have ever seen so it's only natural for you to be afraid of it a little".

"I wasn't afraid" she quickly snapped.

"Well I was" he told her, "And so was Leon. We were both worried about you. When we were at that base Leon was almost killed by one of them to, but after he defeated it he refused to take a medical transport back here instead he insisted on helping to find you. If you don't want to admit you were afraid that's ok, but I know Leon and I were".

"I just want to forget that this ever happened" his padawan admitted the sound of regret carried within her words.

"No don't do that" he said, "Instead learn from this and better yourself so if you ever face one of those again you'll be ready".

"Honestly, I hope those were the only two I never want to have to fight them again".

Anakin admitted that he also found the new droid type threatening as he leaned his back against the wall, "I'm with you there. We'd be a lot better off if those were the only ones, but knowing the Separatists that won't be the case" he then smiled at her, "But let's not focus on that we'll be back on Coruscant within an hour and then you can relax for a while. After this whole ordeal I'd say you've earned it".

Ahsoka shook her head, "Thank you Master, but I'll be fine".

Anakin flashed back to when he first met Ahsoka and their first mission together, after they rescued Jabba the Hutt's son from a monastery on Teth. While they were enroute to return the Huttling to Tatooine Anakin suggested that Ahsoka get some rest, but she refused. Since then she had retained her somewhat stubborn and rash nature which only reminded Anakin of himself bringing a sense of pride to him.

"Well you don't get a choice this time" he said to her, "When we get back I'm requesting some time off for you and Leon you've both been through a lot and need some time to unwind".

"Really I'll be fine" Ahsoka protested.

"Even I need some time away every now and then Snips" Anakin told her, "Now just listen to me and take some time off. Go see a holovid or something take a short leave of absence and go with Senator Amidala to Naboo".

"Why is she going to Naboo?"

"Well like everyone else she also needs the occasional time off and she wants to go back home for some kind of festival or parade, something that's going on".

Ahsoka remembered a vision she had a week ago of a bomb in Senator Amidala's office and in her vision she was standing there along with the Senator, Master Unduli and Leon. She never saw the bomb go off, but she heard it just seconds after Leon used the Force to push them all out of the room and close the door trapping himself inside. So many things have happened since then that she had completely forgotten about it, but now it was back on her mind.

Anakin pushed away from the wall, "Trust me you'll feel better after some time away from everything".

Ahsoka watched her master walk away and began thinking about what he said, as the senator of the world; Senator Amidala would obviously have an office there to handle any business she may have while she was there. It would be much easier for someone to sneak into the office there than it would be to sneak into the Senate building, could it be possible that he vision wasn't of the immediate future, but of the near future? If so then that meant the Senator's life would be in danger.

It wouldn't be long before the Resolute returned to Coruscant so Ahsoka decided to try and meditate on her thoughts hoping to see more of the same vision and hopefully a way to avert it. Returning to her room in the Officer's quarters she sat on the floor of the dark room and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath to center her.

_She was in Senator Amidala's office and along with the Senator and Master Unduli she watched as Leon stood behind Padme's personal droid C-3PO slowly mimicking the protocol droid's movements as it spoke to its owner causing the Senator and even Master Luminara to chuckle at his antics. The droid turned its head to see what they were laughing at and Leon immediately sat back down pretending to have been sitting there the entire time and when the golden droid turned back to Senator Amidala, Leon stood up again and held his hands over the droid's head moving his fingers as if he was a puppet master. Despite her efforts not to, Ahsoka began laughing as well as Leon continued to mess around behind the droid._

_The vision shifted showing Leon pushing them out of the room Ahsoka tried to run back in, but he closed the door on her and an explosion roared from inside the room. Opening the door Ahsoka saw Leon lying on the floor numerous cuts and scratches on his body from the debris. Running over to him Ahsoka cleared the debris off him and lifted him into her arms calling his name._

Ahsoka's eyes flew open the vision faded from her mind leaving her with only fragments of what she saw.

"You ok?" Leon's voice asked her from the side.

Looking to the bunk on the left she saw Leon sitting there watching her, "How long have you been there?"

Leon shrugged his head to the side, "About 20 minutes. We returned to Coruscant, but I didn't want to disturb you".

Ahsoka stood up, "How about you? Are you feeling any better?"

Leon shrugged to the side again, "A little" he paused for a moment a look on great thought riddling his face before he looked at her again, "Hey Ahsoka can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If we weren't…" he shook his head, "Never mind it's not important".

"What is it?" she asked him again following him out of the room.

Leon stopped, he looked like he really wanted to say what was on his mind, but he bit his lip, "It's nothing important it can wait. Come on they want us in the Council Chambers".

Neither of them said a word during the shuttle ride to the Jedi Temple and it wasn't until they stood outside the Council Chambers that Ahsoka broke the silence between them.

"Leon…I can't claim to understand what you're going through, but if you need anything I'm happy to help".

Leon nodded with a forced smile and pushed open the doors to the Council Chambers to join the three Jedi Masters who shared their mission. Last time he was there to report on a mission's success Leon tried to hide his thoughts from them this time he let them remain unguarded appearing as an open book to the Council.

While Obi-Wan, Anakin and Master Windu gave their report to the Council as well as informing them about the new droid that Leon and Ahsoka had encountered. When asked about their experience with this dangerous new droid neither of them wanted to recount the events, but Leon parted his lips and took a quick breath.

"It's fast, incredibly agile unlike anything I have ever seen. It showed great intelligence after it disarmed me of my lightsaber it kept me from retrieving it and even stopped me from calling upon the Force to help me. It also displayed a great cunning remaining hidden and silently moving around before striking…it was merciless I…I would have died if Master Windu did not arrive when he did".

Ahsoka gave the same report about the one that hunted her, "It was able to remain cloaked even while it was attacking us. Tails…he sacrificed himself in an attempt to destroy the droid, but it survived. It was able to survive a point blank exposure to a grenade and continue hunting us in addition to that it was even able to constantly evade blaster fire".

"Troubling this new droid is" Master Yoda groaned, "Analyze it we must, learn of its programming".

"The droids were taken to research department and are being analyzed as we speak" Master Kenobi told him, "Hopefully within a few hours we'll know all we need to about them".

Yoda moved his eyes to Leon and Ahsoka, "Padawans something troubling you there is, hmm?"

Ahsoka grabbed her injured arm again, "I just feel like I failed today. I feel like I shouldn't have been shot down…like I should be better than I was out there".

"Mistakes are made" the wise master told her, "Trust in the Force and yourself".

Ahsoka nodded and Master Yoda looked to Leon, "Padawan Solstice, even more doubt in you I sense, much turmoil in your mind".

Master Yoda was right, Leon's mind was in chaos at the moment from a new droid that almost killed him without him having a chance to fight back, Ahsoka almost dying and seeing his parents again he didn't know where to begin on sorting through these thoughts.

"The mission" he began slowly, "Everything that happened has left me quite shaken" he continued to stop between every few words there was a small mixture of fear, doubt and anger within him and he was trying his best to calm those feelings.

The aged master cautioned him against his emotions to which Leon nodded saying that he merely needed time to make peace with what happened. Thankfully the Council understood his conflict and allowed him the time he would need being sure to remind him of the dangers of attachment before excusing him from the Council Chambers.

A few hours later Ahsoka found Leon sitting alone in the temple courtyard even now he still wasn't himself. She could see he was still trying to sort out everything that had happened, walking over to the bench she sat beside him. He greeted her as she sat next to him and while there wasn't any real hint of sadness in his voice she knew that it was there.

"I guess you're not feeling any better huh?"

Leon nodded to one side, "I wouldn't say that just…I've finally got all my thoughts organized and I'm just trying to sort through them…Mostly I'm wondering if I'm cut out to be a Jedi".

Hearing those last words Ahsoka quickly looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Leon managed a weak smile, "Well for one thing I've only been on three missions and in the past two I've returned wondering if it's the right future for me with Thalia and my parents I'm wondering if I should go back or not" he turned his head to her, "And then there's you".

"What about me?" Ahsoka asked withdrawing a bit from him.

He looked away and sighed silently, "Remember I wanted to ask you something earlier?" Ahsoka nodded and he sighed again, "I was going to ask you if we weren't Jedi would you go out with me if I asked you?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she looked away from him the stripes of her head tails gaining a vivid color. She waited for him to start laughing at her embarrassment, but when she heard nothing she looked back to see that he was looking at her again, his eyes sad, but sincere.

She straightened herself, "Why are you asking me that?"

Leon kept his eyes on hers and slowly placed his hand over hers, "Because…" he hesitated for a moment withdrawing his hand from hers and standing up, "Because I really enjoy spending time with you and…" he looked away from her, "I was just wondering is all just dumb curiosity".

Ahsoka could still feel herself blushing slightly as she answered, "I don't know…maybe I mean if we still knew each other".

"Good enough" he muttered under his breath with a content smile slowly sitting next to her.

"Leon" Ahsoka whispered before she scanned around the courtyard checking to make sure they were alone, "Jedi aren't allowed to form such attachments. I care about you, but as a friend…Let's just leave it at that ok?"

Leon forced himself to keep his smile, "Yeah I know. I was just curious is all".

Ahsoka was worried the echo in his voice the complete lack of his signature teasing or mocking tone, this wasn't the Leon she came to know. Only once had she seen him like this before when they returned from Hoth was he really questioning if he was fit to be a Jedi?

Leon stood up again, "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Thank you Ahsoka, I'll see you tomorrow".

Ahsoka jumped to her feet as he walked away, "Leon" she waited for him to turn back to her, "I'm sorry…Even if we both wanted it to, it can't happen".

Leon's smile grew faint as he turned away again, "That's enough for tonight I think, we can continue another time when we've had time to properly gather our thoughts…or at least when I have".

Ahsoka watched him walk away slowly disappearing back into the temple leaving her alone until she decided to sleep as well. Returning to her room she sat at the edge of her bed thinking about what Leon had said wondering if he actually felt that way about her. Jedi aren't allowed to form attachment they aren't allowed to love they aren't allowed to hate such things lead to the dark side or at least that's what the teachings say and as a Jedi he knew this as well as she did so why does he act as if the teachings don't exist?

Since she first met him Leon displayed a multitude of characteristics from cunning to eccentric, calm to determined, serious to playful and teasing. Maybe almost dying at the hands of that droid made him realize how serious everything is, but what bothered her the most was what he asked her in the courtyard. If they weren't Jedi would she accept if he asked her out the way he said it; he said he was curious, but it didn't sound like curiosity it sounded like hopefully even wishful thinking as if he wanted it to happen then she remembered what he said to her before they were given the mission of going to Dantooine.

They were in the kitchen, Ahsoka was helping him prepare lunch handing him a few spices and cutting a few things for him, but then he said something to her, _"Maybe I do it because I actually like you"._

Was that just him teasing her again or did he mean it? Was it just with her or did he act like that with every girl het me? Regardless of his reasons for doing it he had to be stopped even if he's just teasing her, the Council surely wouldn't see it that way.

Falling back she placed her hand behind her head and her other arm over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling of the room. Thinking about it as a whole she felt sad because she wanted to help Leon although she called him annoying many times her favorite part about him was the way he just appeared to be a free spirit unchained by the distress and tension of the galaxy around him. Whether it was a façade or not even if he annoyed her a little she enjoyed watching him have fun and make jokes all the time. Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep allowing her thoughts to settle until morning.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and sat up as always the mornings were quiet around the temple. Sliding out of her bed she took a quick shower and changed into a clean set of her usual clothes before leaving her room to roam the halls.

As she passed by the archives she heard Leon's voice "What makes you think I want to know anything about it?"

"Well for one thing it almost killed you" Anakin's voice replied.

"Good point" Leon answered, "What do you got?"

Ahsoka walked in, "What are you two talking about?"

"Morning there Sunshine" Leon quickly smiled at her.

Anakin looked to his padawan and waved a datapad in his hand, "We've received the report on those droids we encountered on Dantooine".

Ahsoka practically jumped when she heard that, the memory of that droid still fresh in her mind what it did to her and her men she wanted to know about it more than anyone.

Anakin read the datapad, "According to the engineers the droid is dubbed The Spectre and is programmed with the knowledge to effectively use almost every known weapon in the galaxy and that's just for starters. Its incredibly agile as both of you saw first hand, extremely flexible and can cloak itself. Another thing they found was a built in jamming device so that would explain why Ahsoka's comlink stayed jammed even after we destroyed the jammer in the militia base. Its maximum height is eight feet and the length of its arms is five, but they can be extended to twice that. The armor alloy it's made of is heavily resistant to blaster fire, but its most notable feature is its optic sensors. It has a program within its optics that allow it to perceive everything in slow motion which would explain how it's able to evade so many blaster shots and even subdue the two of you so easily".

"Hey!" Leon snapped, "I was caught off guard" he firmly stated, "If that thing had faced me without going all Predator on me I would have kicked its metal ass".

Ahsoka chuckled, "You seem to be feeling better".

Leon gave her an insane smile, "Oh much, it's amazing what a good night sleep can do for someone".

"Well that's pretty much it for the report" Anakin told them, "They're going to keep analyzing it to find out more, but hopefully that's all there is these things sound pretty nasty".

"Yeah they are" Leon said in an 'of course' kind of tone, "Next one I see I'm going to carve it into little pieces and turn it into a go-kart".

"Well just be careful" Anakin told him, "Before I forget the Council has granted both of you a temporary leave".

"Why?" Leon quickly asked in a comical gasping tone.

"I told them it would be a good idea for the two of you to take some time off after what happened. Not only did you both almost die, but you Leon were pretty stirred up on Dantooine. Master Windu said it would be best to allow you some time to meditate and collect your thoughts on what happened".

"So how long is this vacation of mine?" Leon asked him.

"One week" Anakin replied, "That will give you both plenty of time to relax and maybe even have a little fun".

"Well I'm going to Naboo then" Leon told him, "There's some kind of party out there and I'm going to check it out. I love festivals good food, good music, dancing with beautiful women".

He shot Ahsoka a quick glance from the corner of his eye, "Besides I've heard Naboo is home to one of the galaxy's most renowned chefs and I would love to learn a few things from him if I could".

He snapped his head to the side, "Ahsoka you should come with me" he said, "It'll be a lot of fun".

Ahsoka suddenly remembered her vision about them in Senator Amidala's office a vision that ended with Leon dead on the ground after a bomb went off. Before she could answer Anakin agreed with Leon telling Ahsoka that she should go with him at the very least to gain knowledge on the festivities of other cultures.

"_This is good right?"_ the Togruta padawan asked herself, _"If I'm there then I can stop the bomb from going off, that's if its there of course it's not the first time my visions have been wrong"._

Leon snapped his fingers in front of her, "Hey" he lightly slapped her on the shoulder, "Ignore the voices in your head its time to have fun, let's go".

"You seem awfully cheerful about this" Anakin laughed.

Leon pointed at him, "This is the closest thing I've had to a vacation since I came to the order, I am happy right now".

Anakin lowered and shook his head with a light chuckle, "I see you're full of energy again. Before you go though there is something I want to talk to you about alone".

Leon shrugged, "Alright" he looked to Ahsoka, "I'll meet you in the hangar in a couple of hours" he told her before leaving with Anakin not waiting for Ahsoka to respond.

Anakin led Leon out to the temple courtyard sending Leon into a flash back of the previous night when he was talking to Ahsoka.

Anakin stopped at the railing in the center courtyard and looked out at the city, "Leon I want to ask you something".

Leon spun in a swift half circle and leaned his back against the railing, "Shoot".

Always being the straightforward type Anakin bluntly asked him, "How do you feel about Ahsoka?"

Leon could hear an alarm in his mind as he answered, "What do you mean?"

"Back on Dantooine you were gravely injured you couldn't even stand on your own yet you refused medical evac".

"I don't believe in leaving people behind no matter what" Leon told him.

Anakin shook his head, "That's not it. It was what you said. Ahsoka is my padawan and I wanted to find her as much as you did, but the way you recklessly charged across the fields without us the way you spoke when you demanded that we keep going".

Anakin turned his head to him, "Leon do you care about Ahsoka?"

"Of course I do" Leon quickly answered.

"I don't mean as a friend" Anakin explained, "Maybe I'm wrong, but back there it sounded like you were worried about her more than as a friend".

Leon's mind began racing, "I care about her a great deal and while I'm not sure just how strong my feelings are for her I am a Jedi first. I trust the Force will be my guide to the right path should I become lost".

"Good" Anakin said standing straight, "I don't mean to lecture you or anything I just wanted to make sure you were aware of what it means".

Leon nodded to him, "I do Master Skywalker".

Anakin began walking away, but Leon stopped him, "Master Skywalker out of curiosity. If my feelings did turn out that way what would you do about it?"

Anakin looked up at the sky, "I'm not really sure, but keep this between you and me. While I respect the Jedi Code and the teachings there are some parts I don't fully understand and even a few I don't agree with, but its best not to talk about those things".

With that Anakin walked away leaving Leon to think about his feelings and the words Master Skywalker left him with, "He said he was just making sure I understood my feelings, but it sounded like he was encouraging me".

Leon smiled to himself and whispered, "Master Skywalker, are you trying to tell me to see if my feelings for her are real or not?"

* * *

**A/N.** And chapter 9 done. I was going to wait until later to finish this chapter what with the Super Bowl being on and all, but I decided to focus on this instead considering how badly my team was doing.

So here we learned about the new droid type Leon and Ahsoka faced on Dantooine, The Spectre. We also see Leon attempt yet again to flirt with Ahsoka albeit weakly and somewhat gloomy, but Ahsoka finally told him that if they still knew each other and it was a different life then there may have been a chance, but she views them as friends and nothing more.

While she may be sure of her feelings Leon isn't still questioning if he really likes her or not something that Anakin has noticed. As someone who is secretly married he would understand better than most what Leon is struggling with, but was he really just warning him or trying to encourage him?

A question that warrants an answer, but not until next time as Leon and Ahsoka decide to travel to Naboo on their time off to attend a local festival and with Ahsoka's vision of a bomb in Senator Amidala's office still a factor will this trip really be as fun filled as Leon predicts it to be? Or will Ahsoka's vision of Leon's apparent fate come to pass find out next time in chapter 10.


	10. After Dark

"It's your move" both Padme and Ahsoka said at the same time.

Ahsoka and Leon had been given permission to take a short leave of absence from the temple to relax and reflect on their mission to Dantooine where both of them were almost killed at the hands of the Separatist's dangerous new Spectre droid.

Hearing about that Senator Amidala was going to be returning to her home world Naboo for a annual festival Leon asked the Senator if he may join her she agreed and Ahsoka who is still worried about the visions of a bomb in Senator Amidala's office and Leon's fate questionable, travels with them to keep them both safe.

While waiting for their ship to come out of hyperspace Padme challenged Leon to a match of her favorite game Dejarik. In the midst of their game Leon decided to challenge himself by challenging Ahsoka to a game of Pazaak while he was still playing Dejarik against the senator.

Leon stared at the Dejarik board slowly running his hand across his chin and up the sides oh his jaw line before a smile stretched across his face, "I win!" he declared.

Moving one of his pieces Leon secured his victory over Padme while moving his hand over the Pazaak deck and flipping over a card before playing a card from his hand, "20, I win" he said without taking his eyes off the Dejarik board.

"You didn't even look at the cards" Ahsoka told him.

"What's your point?" Leon asked her as Padme admitted defeat.

Jumping to his feet Leon pointed at both of them, "Two victories, two different games, same time!" he pointed his thumbs at his chest, "I am still awesome".

Senator Amidala chuckled at his antics, "I thought Jedi were supposed to be humble?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked her before starting his own little parade around the room celebrating his dual victory.

Hearing the loud hum of the nearby hyper drive engine the ship dropped from hyperspace and the pilot called back to them, "We've arrived Senator and we'll be landing shortly".

Leon sat back down and clasped his hand together, "Well this is an amazing start to a vacation. What's next?"

Padme explained to the two Jedi that they would first be landing in the palace hangar and from there they will make their way to her room where she can change before heading to her office so she can go over a few last minute legislations.

"I was under the impression you were here for a big party" Leon muttered, "Sounds more like work".

Padme smiled at him, "I will be attending the festival to, but as a Senator I must attend my duties first only then will there be time for fun".

Leon sighed, "Am I the only person in the galaxy who knows how to mix business and pleasure?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked him.

Leon gave her the treacherous smile seen on many smugglers and crooked merchants, "Oh you know".

The Togruta padawan groaned and rolled her eyes, "We haven't even landed yet and you're already annoying me".

"Yeah, but that's why you love me" Leon snickered.

Padme laughed again, "You two sound like Anakin and Master Kenobi".

Leo turned to her "Speaking of which I heard you and Master Skywalker have known each other for a long time. Master Kenobi told me he was still a padawan at the time, but you were with him and his master when they took Anakin as a child on Tatooine".

Thousands of memories flashed through her mind in mere seconds, when she first met Anakin he seemed like such an innocent child now he was a Jedi tasked with defending the galaxy and the Republic in a war where no one can remember who's right and who's wrong.

"Anakin and I have known each other for a long time yes. I consider him and Master Kenobi good friends".

Ahsoka agreed, "They're both very reliable, they've helped me many times when I needed it most. Of course one would think they're like brothers with as much as they bicker with each other".

"Maybe that's just their relationship" Leon suggested, "Sometimes friends act like that I happen to find it amusing to a great degree".

"Like how you annoy me all the time" Ahsoka noted.

Leon nodded with a large smile, "Exactly its one of my favorite past times".

The ship landed and the three of them stood up following the pilot off the ship, a group of royal guards waiting for them outside. The captain of the guard welcomed Padme back and began leading them to her office. When they arrived Ahsoka stopped them from opening the door and asked to search her office first. The guardsmen seemed perplexed by her request as if she was questioning their ability to keep the Senator's office safe. Padme however remembered the vision Ahsoka had several weeks ago about a bomb hidden in her office and even though she felt she would be safe in her own home she allowed Ahsoka to search the office at the very least to make her feel better.

Ahsoka went in and walked around opening her senses to everything around her feeling who has been in the office and why. She could feel a pair of guards were here earlier with someone else, a maid perhaps someone who was cleaning. Sensing nothing that could cause harm she looked back to Padme and nodded.

Padme entered the room followed by Leon and the guard captain who had a message for her, "Senator we've received a message from Senator Organa stating that he has finished his diplomatic mission to the mid-rim and will be arriving alongside Jedi Master Unduli to attend the festival".

Padme's face seemed to light up at the news, "So Bail can make it after all that's great".

"Good for you maybe" Leon said as the guard captain excused himself, "If Master Unduli is with him then that means my plan to mingle with the beautiful ladies at the festival is ruined".

Ahsoka froze when he said that. She was relatively used to him saying things like that when it was just the two of them, but for him to say something like that around others was bad and to add to her concern Padme turned to Leon.

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to do such things?"

Leon held his arms out, "Actually Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments there is no rule that says we're not allowed to flirt and or mingle with someone of the opposite sex. As long as we don't go into to actual" a mischievous grin flashed across his face, "Romance then we're not breaking any rules".

Looking over to Ahsoka his smile appeared almost sinister, "Loopholes are a wonderful thing" he said looking back to Padme.

Ahsoka stepped forward, "Don't mind Leon, Senator. His sense of humor can be a bit much from time to time".

Padme turned around and sat at her desk, "I don't mind at all actually. I don't claim to understand the teachings of the Jedi, but I do admit I sometimes wonder about them. A life where you're not aloud to love someone…it sounds pretty lonely to me".

"Good thing I have you" Leon whispered to Ahsoka only to have her jam her elbow into his gut.

Leon grunted when she hit him wrapping his arms around his stomach and hunching over, "Oh god it's like an orange harpoon".

Sitting at her desk Padme began going over the small stack of bills in front of her, "This won't take long, but if you two want to take a tour of the palace feel free. The festival won't start until sunset so you've got a few hours".

"Works for me" Leon practically cheered swiftly running out of the office.

Ahsoka sighed, "I should go with him he tends to get into trouble if he's not supervised".

Padme giggled, "I remember Master Kenobi saying that about Anakin once. Go ahead I'll be fine here".

Ahsoka nodded to her before walking out of the office, Leon was no where to be seen. She turned to the two guards standing outside the office door and asked them which way Leon went thanking them as they pointed to the right corridor. Following the hall Ahsoka checked every room she passed and asking each guard she found if they had seen Leon following their directions eventually leading her to the cafeteria for the palace guards.

"Oh course" she muttered to herself.

Entering the cafeteria Ahsoka looked around not seeing Leon anywhere asking the guards at the nearest table if they had seen him they apologized claiming that they hadn't seen anyone matching Leon's description. Ahsoka asked them if it would be ok if she checked their kitchen area the guards nodded and watched as the Togruta vanished behind the doors for a few seconds before coming back. As she passed by them on her way out she thanked them for their help and returned to the hall.

"Where could he have gone?" she asked herself, "There are only a few places he would go so if he's not in the cafeteria or its kitchen then the archives…A library".

A single guard left the cafeteria and Ahsoka asked him if there was a library or something like one in the palace. The guard nodded and led her down the hall to the palace library telling her they had quite a collection of books from across the galaxy. Opening the doors for Ahsoka the guard showed her inside the library a very large two story room with massive bookshelves lining the walls. Seeing the countless books lining the walls Ahsoka let a silent, surprised gasp slip from her lips the room alone was almost the size of the Jedi Archives.

"The Naboo Royal Palace Library" the guard said, "The largest library in the mid rim".

"This place is gigantic" Ahsoka muttered, "He could be anywhere in here".

"I'm right behind you actually" Leon's voice said.

Ahsoka and the guard turned around to see Leon standing behind them with a lethargic look on his face.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he told her, "But it was dark and wet" he sounded like he was about to start crying, "And…And I…And I think I heard chains rattling".

"There's nothing like that around here" the guard told him.

Leon gave him an awkward smile, "I was joking big guy its what I do".

"As long as you didn't cause any trouble" Ahsoka sighed.

Leon shook his head, "No I found something much more fun to do".

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I'm going to regret this, but what?"

Leon's smile turned guilty, "Following you".

"What?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah I've been following you since you left the Senator's office. Surprised you didn't notice".

Ahsoka raised her hand and covered her face shaking her head, "You are so annoying".

The guard figuring he wasn't needed anymore excused himself so he may return for the shift change. When the guard left Leon smiled at his fellow padawan, "Sorry I get bored easily and need to find some way to entertain myself".

"Just stay where I can see you" Ahsoka told him.

"I get the distinct impression that you're embarrassed by me".

"I wonder why" she said sarcastically.

"Oh someone's catty today".

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again walking past him and back into the halls. The two padawans returned to Padme's office hearing her scream as they approached her door. Ahsoka grabbed hold of her lightsaber, but Leon held up his hand to stop her from activating it.

"Its not party time yet" he said opening the door.

Inside the office Padme was hugging her friend the senator of Alderaan, Bail Organa.

"I'm so glad you could make it" she said.

Bail chuckled as they shared a hug, "Sorry to sneak up on you like that Padme, but I just couldn't help myself".

Bail turned around and held his hand out, "I'm not sure if the two of you have ever met, but this is Jedi Master Luminara Unduli".

Padme bowed to her, "Master Unduli it's a pleasure to meet you".

The Mirialan Jedi Master returned the bow, "It is my honor Senator. I have heard much of your accomplishments. During our trip here Senator Organa spoke highly of you".

"Master Unduli" Leon called as he entered the room with Ahsoka behind him, "So good to see you again, I've missed you".

"Leon, Ahsoka. What are the two of you doing here?"

"Vacation" Leon told her.

Ahsoka provided her a more clear explanation, "Master Skywalker felt it would be good for us to have some time off after what happened on Dantooine".

Leon pointed at her, "Right that. Long story short I heard about a festival and I said I'm in. Will you be attending with us Master?"

Master Unduli declined, "I'm afraid not I must return to Coruscant and give my report to the Council".

"Do you really have to leave right away?" Padme asked her, "The event will be held outside so there's more than enough room".

Again Luminara declined, "No it's not that I just don't have the time".

"Nonsense" Leon said, "You can make your report from here and then join us tonight".

Luminara once again shook her head, but Leon insisted, "Come on it'll be fun. What's one night? I'm sure even the Jedi Masters need an occasional day off".

The Jedi Master grinned, "Maybe for a little while, but I cannot stay for long".

"Still the man" Leon cheered quietly, "Not even a Jedi Master can resist my charms".

Ahsoka grabbed him by the arm, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she pulled him to the side, "If you're excited for this festival fine, but watch what you say. Master Unduli can be polite, but she's very strict".

"Are you worried about me?" Leon asked her playfully.

"You know what?" Ahsoka sighed, "I'm done. You're on your own".

Watching Ahsoka walk away and out of the room Leon chuckled and moved his eyes to Padme, "So when does the party start?"

"Only an hour left" Padme told him, "I should get ready it is tradition for the queen to open the ceremony".

Leon hummed he was aware that Padme was the queen as well as the senator of Naboo, but for some reason he always saw her as the latter. He excused himself along with Senator Organa and Master Unduli to allow Padme time to change, the three left the hall rejoining Ahsoka.

"I should get ready as well" Senator Organa said, "I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it, but I brought some more appropriate clothes just in case".

Leon looked at his own clothes, "I don't suppose you have anything that would fit me. I'm afraid I don't have anything that would be…oh wait I just remembered I brought some with me".

Leon excused himself again returning to the ship he arrived on and opening a small suitcase he brought with him. Inside was a beautifully tailored black suit, the same suit he bought from a Twi'lek tailor on Coruscant. He had only worn the suit once during his first mission as a Jedi he was tasked to capture a dangerous crime lord in the Coruscant underworld. He stared at the ceiling of the ship and smiled, it was that mission that started his friendship with Ahsoka he laughed when he remembered the crime lord mistook Ahsoka for his girlfriend and the embarrassment it caused the young Togruta.

He silently changed into the suit, removing his sleeveless white jacket he slid his arms into the sleeves of the silver undershirt and buttoned it. He had forgotten how soft the shirt felt against his skin, standing up he changed out of his usual long black leather pants and into the black dress pants tucking his undershirt in before sliding the suit jacket on. He checked his appearance in the small mirror of the ship's restroom straightening his smooth black hair and winking at his own reflection he returned to the senator's office to wait for the others.

Rejoining Ahsoka, Master Unduli and Senator Organa outside the office Leon stood in front of them and held his hands out turning a bit in each direction, "How do I look? Good right?"

"Indeed you do" Senator Organa told him, "Of course there is no need for you to dress for the occasion. The only reason Padme and I are is because of our position".

Leon's voice was calm and had a smoothness to it Ahsoka never heard him use, Nonsense. I prefer to look my best…well then again I always look this good suit or no suit".

Senator Organa chuckled, "I thought Jedi were supposed to be humble".

"They are Leon smirked, "It's just me that's not".

The door to Padme's office opened and senator stepped out wearing an elegant blue dress with purple trims.

"Well are we all ready?" she asked her voice carried a high enthusiasm she must have really been looking forward to this festival.

Leon slowly bowed to her, "Senator Amidala" he sounded like he was mesmerized, "You look beautiful".

Padme blushed at his words, "Thank you Leon. Shall we be on our way?"

Padme and Senator Organa led them through the palace halls and back to the hangar where they would board a small shuttle to take them into the streets where the festival was waiting for the senator and queen of Naboo to begin the opening ceremony. As their shuttle approached the main streets loud festive music began playing announcing the arrival of Naboo's queen and senator. The shuttle landed and Padme stepped off followed by her good friend from Alderaan. Leon followed stepping off the shuttle and holding his hand out for Ahsoka and then Master Unduli.

"Where is your padawan Master?" Leon asked her as she took his hand and stepped off the shuttle.

"Barriss is on a mission of her own for now" she told him, "Another reason I wish to return to Coruscant so I can know of her progress".

"Being your padawan I'm sure she's doing just fine".

Padme stood in front of a microphone as thousands of people began gathering in the streets.

"This festival has been held every year for almost a thousand years a festival that was established during the Time of Suffering. Our great city that we now live in has stood firm over the past millennium and has seen several conflicts each which claimed too many lives. This festival serves to help us forget about conflict to forget about the war that engulfs our galaxy today. Today is a day to celebrate and to be happy, but most importantly a day to unite not just as citizens of the Republic, but as citizens of Naboo people who will always stand together no matter how dark the days we face".

The people in the streets began cheering their collective voices caused a deafening roar that echoed for almost a mile. Padme returned to the private table where her guests were waiting.

"I'm starting to see why so many people speak so highly of her" Leon said to Senator Organa, "She speaks with such confidence in her voice, such passion".

The senator from Alderaan leaned toward him, "She is a very powerful speaker its no wonder why her people believe so strongly in her. The biggest part of being a senator is listening to the worries of your people and acting to ease their suffering to the best of your abilities".

Padme joined them and sat down sharing a casual conversation with Senator Organa as the festival began. Dozens of performers paraded through the streets dancing and playing music. Two performers in particular stood in the middle of their friends as they each took a large drink of Naboo's famous blossom wine before crouching down and inhaling a deep breath. The two performers held a small torch in front of their faces and exhaled into them, the alcohol in their breath causing the torches to flare and shoot outward.

Seeing an opportunity he could not pass on, Leon held out his hand and twirled his fingers around. Through the Force he willed the fire to begin spinning in a small vortex above the surprised performers. Everyone sitting at the table with Leon noticed what he was doing as he cupped his hands together causing the fire to mold into a small ball before exploding outward in the shape of a star. The two senators laughed as Leon continued to manipulate the fire and the performers recovered from their shock adding more fire to the act to keep it going. Leon closed his eyes intensifying his focus as the fire in his grasp grew larger; he commanded the flames to take the shape of a gizka. The Gizka began moving slowly hopping through the air leaving a trail of thin flames behind as it spelled out the word Theed before disappearing.

When the fire gizka vanished the massive sea of spectators cheered and the performers took a quick bow unaware of the special help their act received.

"That was amazing" Senator Organa said to Leon who almost collapsed in his own seat.

The young padawan panted his act leaving him a little tired, "I've always had a habit of playing with fire so I just couldn't help myself".

Leon looked to Ahsoka on his right as the senator patted him on the shoulder, "So what do you think?"

Ahsoka tried to hide her smile, "Not bad".

"Not bad?" Leon chuckled, "That was the hottest performance I've ever seen it was literally on fire".

Ahsoka groaned and lightly slapped him with the back of her hand as the music changed becoming upbeat. As the rear of the parade passed by groups of people entered the center of the streets and began dancing to the new tune. Hearing the music Leon began slowly tapping his hand against the table his head nodding with the infectious beat.

Senator Organa got to his feet and held his hand out asking his friend to join him in a dance. Padme smiled and took his hand standing up and following him into the street.

Seeing the two senators dancing together Leon turned to Ahsoka, "Dance with me".

His voice was different. When Ahsoka turned and looked into his eyes she noticed that he was holding his hand out to her. He wasn't trying to lead up to a joke this time he was actually asking her to dance with him.

"Leon" she muttered quietly.

Leon's eyebrows jumped and a small smile flashed across his face, "There's nothing wrong with two friends sharing a dance is there?" he asked her.

Ahsoka was clearly hesitant and Master Unduli sitting next to her sensed her anxiety. Everyone in the streets looked like they were having fun. She looked down at Leon's hand calmly waiting for her to take it as if he knew she would. Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on Leon's allowing his hand to close around hers.

"Don't make me regret this" she said to him as they stood up.

Leon's smile actually seemed sincere to her this time, "Never" his voice flowed to her like a breeze.

Leading her into the street he turned to her, "Do you know how to dance?"

"A little" she answered.

"Alright we'll start slow just follow my lead".

Matching his movements to the pace of the music Leon showed her a few moves and nodded for her to repeat them. Showing her move after move he watched her mimic him before taking her hand again.

"Alright you're in rhythm now. All you have to do is just relax and let the music carry you from here".

Leading her through the first few steps Leon backed away making a swift spin before stepping back to her grabbing her hand again he raised it above her and she spun under his arm. Taking a step back Leon jumped and landed on one knee using it as a spring point to jump back to his feet. The music became fast paced with trumpets screaming into the air and drum beats echoing and Ahsoka finally felt the music flow through her and before she knew it she was dancing along side him.

Back at the senator's table Master Unduli watched the two padawans dance with each other. Both of them were having fun and smiling, but there was something suspicious. The way Leon looked at Ahsoka when took her hand to lead her through a series of steps the way his shoulders seemed to drop. The Mirialan Jedi Master slowly rose to her feet and left returning to the palace on her own as the festival continued in the streets.

The music slowed briefly and exploded into a roar one last time before falling silent. Everyone dancing in the streets had stopped bowing to their friends and family as they cleared the streets.

Leon was still holding Ahsoka's hand in mid step when the music stopped, "What a shame" he whispered. He gazed into her eyes, "I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did".

Ahsoka smiled nervously and looked at the ground, "I did".

"You see" Leon said, "Nothing to worry about".

The two padawans were interrupted by Padme and Senator Organa, "I'm glad you two decided to join in" Padme smiled.

Senator Organa was smiling as well, "I'm impressed Leon I didn't know a Jedi knew how to dance like that".

"It's nothing special" Leon told him, "Precision movements and good footwork are an important key to combat even when using a lightsaber. It's just like dancing really".

Padme yawned, "Oh my it's getting late".

Senator Organa suggested it was time for them to return to the palace for the evening after he called for private transportation for them he noticed Master Unduli was missing.

"Did she leave on her own?"

Leon sighed with a smile, "That sounds like something she would do. There's nothing to worry about if I know my old master she'll be back at the palace already".

"Old master?" Organa repeated.

Leon nodded, "Yes she was master when I first arrived at the Jedi Temple, however when the war started my training wasn't complete enough to send me into battle so I was assigned to Master Fisto, eventually the same thing happened so now I'm learning from Master Windu".

"Master Windu. He's a great man very honorable".

Leon agreed, "Yes he is, but enough about all that let's return to the palace I will make us a dinner fit for a queen" he turned to Padme, "Which is good considering we have such a lovely one with us".

Padme blushed, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary".

"It is entirely necessary" Leon told her, "I really enjoy cooking and would love a chance to show off my skill to not only a senator, but a queen as well".

Padme giggled, "Alright let's see what you can do".

Leon smiled back at her, "You will not regret it".

In the palace kitchen Leon told the two senators to wait at a table for him while he and Ahsoka went to prepare dinner for them.

"Why do you need me?" Ahsoka asked him when they left the senators.

"I don't really, but I like having someone to talk to when I work. And well we already know how much I enjoy your company".

Watching him move around the kitchen grabbing several ingredients Ahsoka remained silent as he began boiling water and chopping up vegetables and fruits.

"You don't have to stay quiet you know" Leon told her, "I did say I like having someone to talk to".

"Its not that" she said, "Leon when we were out there…the way you looked at me".

Leon turned to her, "What about it?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "I don't know it…the way you looked at me was just different from the usual look in your eyes. It was…it was just weird".

"Is that in a bad way?"

She shook her head again, "No just…a side of you I haven't seen".

Leon stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "There's a lot to me out there I was finally enjoying myself with someone I really care about".

Ahsoka tensed, but Leon moved his hand from her shoulder and cupped it against her cheek, "Ahsoka there's a lot of people I care about. Whether it's as a friend or something more it does not matter I love everyone who's important to me that includes you".

"_There's that look again"_ Ahsoka thought to herself, _"What is it about his eyes, when I see that look my chest becomes tight"._

Leon let go of her and backed away, "Perhaps I should get back to cooking" he said, "Looking into your eyes like that make me…twitchy".

Bringing the finished meal out to the waiting senators Leon placed the dishes on the table and stepped back bowing before them, "Senators dinner is served".

"This is amazing" Padme gasped seeing the prepared meal in front of them.

Leon and Ahsoka took their seats at the table joining the senators in a quiet dinner sharing short tales about events from their politics or battles. While they continued eating and sharing tales with one another Master Luminara entered the room.

"So this is where you've all gone".

"Master Luminara" Leon said cheerily when he saw his former master, "Come join us there's plenty to go around".

"No thank you I'm quite alright".

Leon gave her a half smile, "Master I put a lot of effort into making this don't disappoint me".

Moving her eyes over the food on the table she looked back to Leon, "You made this?"

Leon nodded, "I'm a really good cook…did I never mention that?"

Master Luminara shook her head, "No you did not".

Leon waved her over, "Then come join us".

Reluctantly she joined them sitting down as they continued their conversation. As the hours ticked by Padme yawned again and decided it was time for her to turn in for the night. Padme and Senator Organa left to return to their respective rooms for the night leaving the three Jedi behind.

"I must admit I am impressed at your cooking skills Leon" Master Luminara said, "I would have never expected you to have such a talent".

Leon shrugged, "It's just something I enjoy doing".

Ahsoka stood up, "Thank you for dinner, but I'm going to turn in as well".

Saying good night to her Leon watched Ahsoka leave unaware that Luminara saw the way he was looking at her.

"Leon I would like to have a word with you" she said after Ahsoka left.

"Yes Master?"

"Your relationship with Ahsoka" she began, but Leon cut her off.

"We're just friends Master. I can see how it would look to you, but we're just friends".

"That is not what I sense within your thoughts" she told him, "There is doubt, conflict".

Leon looked away from her, "I love her" he said looking back to the Jedi Master, "But as a friend. I care about everyone you, Master Windu, Master Fisto the Jedi are my family now and I love all of you".

Master Luminara could sense that he wasn't telling her the full truth, "Just remember to be mindful of your emotions and of the teachings".

In Padme's office, Ahsoka was lying on the curved couch in the center of the room. Padme offered her to stay in the office instead of one of the handmaiden rooms. Ahsoka stared at the dark ceiling while Padme slept in the next room; waiting for her eyes to become heavy she continued to think about the new side of Leon she saw earlier that night.

"_What is it about him? When I see that look my chest becomes tight and I can feel my heart beating faster. Just thinking about it makes me feel like I can't breathe…why? I can't…We're Jedi we can't…then why do I feel like this? Do I really?_

Her eyes fell shut and she turned onto her side.

"_We can't" she heard her own voice say._

_She couldn't see who she was talking to, but she felt a hand rest on the side of her face. Placing her own hand over the one on her face she closed her eyes and nestled against it, "I can't ignore how I feel about you, but we just can't"._

_Her voice feel silent as whoever was standing in front of her covered her mouth and even though she could not see who she knew what was happening. When she felt their lips meet she tried to retreat, but something stopped her it wasn't him or something behind her it was herself. Part of her mind was yelling at her to pull away that this was wrong, but the other part was telling her to stay that it's ok to go through with this._

_His hand was still resting against her face and her hand was still over his. Slowly she let go of his hand and moved her arm behind his neck wrapping around it and holding him close to her._

_A bright light blinded the image of her and the shrouded figure replacing it with a familiar voice yelling for her to get out. After the voice yelled at her she felt a violent force throw her backwards before a muffled rumbled from the spot where she was just standing._

_The bright light faded and she saw a closed door in front of her, instinctively she jumped up and opened the door seeing a destroyed room inside and a body trapped under a pile of debris. Running over to him she cleared the debris and lifted him into her arms shaking him._

"_Wake up" she cried as small amounts of blood ran from the many cuts and scrapes along his arms and face, "Leon!" she yelled shaking him again as everything around her went dark._


	11. Remember the Dreams

And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for.

* * *

"And now we get to the downside of vacations" Leon grumbled as the ramp to their ship closed behind him.

"And what would that be?" Ahsoka asked him.

"The part where we have to go back to work" he sighed, "It was only one day…That's not a proper vacation".

"Maybe that's because it wasn't a vacation" Ahsoka suggested.

Leon yawned, "If only it were".

"You look tired" Padme noticed, "Did you not sleep well?"

Leon shook his head, "Not really. I actually sleep very little and it's a very rare occurrence that I get a full night's sleep".

"Try to get some more rest" Padme told him, "It'll be a while before we return to Coruscant so you might as well".

Leon yawned again, "That sounds like a good idea actually".

Leon shambled over to the couch of the ship and fell into it closing his eyes immediately falling asleep. While he slept he could hear yelling, voices calling for help and others screaming in terror.

_A silver flash of light swept down cutting through some kind of staff. When the staff was cut in half the warrior wielding it stepped back he was clad in gold and black armor. The silver glowing weapon flashed around in a circle before cutting down the man in golden armor._

"_Is this all you can send against me?" the man wielding the silver weapon yelled, "Come out and face me Dark Lord" he commanded in a mocking voice._

_A mechanical breathing answered him, "You have grown strong indeed, but you are far too weak to face me"._

_A tall figure completely covered in black armor with a long cape approached him. Whoever this person was he was breathing through some kind of respirator at least six feet tall this new enemy towered over the man with the silver weapon._

"_I'll never forgive you for what you did" the silver weapon hummed as it moved through the air only to be blocked by a similar red weapon._

_The black armored warrior taunted him, "Fight all you want. You will die by my hand just as the rest of the Jedi have"._

_The man wielding the silver weapon glared at him forcing his body weight into his forward stance overpowering his opponent. As his enemy was forced down to a knee the man wielding the silver lightsaber felt something close around his throat keeping him from breathing. The man pushed his enemy away from him and fell to his knees struggling to breathe against whatever was happening to him. He began coughing violently and within a few seconds began coughing up blood. The dark armored enemy walked back to him as he continued coughing up large amounts of blood._

"_You fought valiantly, but now you must die"._

_The enemy raised his red weapon above his head and as he brought it down someone called out a familiar name…Leon._

"Will you wake up already" Ahsoka said lightly kicking him in the shoulder.

Leon shot up into a sitting position breathing heavily.

"Here" Ahsoka said handing him a cup of water, "You were thrashing around" she told him as he took the cup, "Were you having a dream?"

Leon took a large sip of the water, "I don't know" he panted, "Dreams don't feel like that…was it a vision?" he whispered to himself.

"You can think about it latter we're back" she told him.

"Yay" Leon groaned, "Home again".

Stepping off the private ship Leon took in a deep breath, "Well what now?" he asked Ahsoka, "Escort the senator back to her office then head to the temple?"

"That won't be necessary" Padme told him as she stepped off the ship, "I'll be fine I have my guards with me".

Leon walked over to another personal speeder, "Well back home or shall we go have some fun somewhere?"

The Togruta padawan looked at the Jedi Temple in the distance, "We really should head back to the temple".

"As you command milady" Leon replied as she climbed into the speeder.

The speeder's engines roared to life and the vehicle hovered into the air before flying forward. The traffic of the Coruscant lanes was crowded as always other vehicles flashing by. Slowly the Jedi Temple in the distance became larger as the speeder drew closer and closer to its destination.

"That's weird" Leon muttered.

"What is?" Ahsoka asked him.

Leon moved the gear shift of the speeder, "We should be going faster than we are".

He was right every other vehicle around them was going much faster than they were. Leon continued to move the gear shift back and forth even the thrust lever didn't seem to do anything.

"It's probably just a loose cable or something" Leon said before the right engine exploded sending a cloud of dense smoke into the air as the speeder spiraled downward.

"What did you do this time?" Ahsoka yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything" Leon yelled back his hands flying across the controls of the speeder trying to regain control of it.

"Why is it every time I let you fly something goes wrong?" Ahsoka yelled at him.

Leon gritted his teeth, "Come on you son of a…"

The engines popped again as Leon yanked back on the controls forcing the speeder out of its nosedive. Leon yelled for Ahsoka to hold on as he piloted the speeder on its side barely avoiding other vehicles as he turned by them. Leon hoped that the other pilots were paying attention his piloting skills weren't that great so it was up to the others around him to avoid any mid air collisions. Ahsoka yelled for Leon to turn to the right as a tanker's horn screamed at them. Leon threw the controls to the side sending their speeder into a large roll to the side avoiding the tanker.

Leon looked at Ahsoka from the corner of his eye and chuckled, "You may want to contact the temple and tell them we'll be coming in a bit…hard".

The speeder spiraled toward the Jedi Temple a tail of thick smoke following behind it as it screamed through the air. The two young Jedi closed their eyes bracing themselves as they approached the temple hangar. The speeder roared past the safety gates before abruptly slowing down. Feeling the vehicle slide against the floor of the hangar the two padawans opened their eyes the speeder had stopped just a few yards from Masters Luminara, Kenobi and Skywalker.

Realizing that they were safe Leon rose from the pilot's seat and stumbled over the side of the speeder falling to the ground and giving a relieved sigh.

He sat on his knees, "Oh sweet, solid ground" he kissed the floor, "I've missed you".

Ahsoka sighed as well as she climbed out, "Next time I'm flying" she demanded as she walked over to the trio of Jedi Masters and apologized for the trouble.

"There's no need to apologize Ahsoka" Master Kenobi told her, "No damage was caused and you're both safe. That's all that matters".

"Well things just don't go boom for no reason" Leon said jumping back to his feet.

"Leon is correct" Luminara, "Something must have caused it".

Leon began moving the damaged panels around the vehicle's engine hearing the cackle of the power cables inside.

"I think I figured out what happened" he called to them, "The wires are exposed and loose".

Moving another panel he heard something inside the engine something that wasn't wiring or machinery. It sounding like an animal, leaning closer to the engine he listened carefully. After a minute of silence he moved another panel finding several loose wires with pieces of their insulation missing.

"What could have caused that?" Ahsoka asked surprising him.

Looking over his shoulder Leon dropped his head to the side, "Not really sure. The wires…they look like something was trying to eat them".

Eaten? Ahsoka wondered, "What could or want to eat power cables?"

Leon set his hand around his chin thinking of every creature he could think of. It couldn't be a mynock they can't survive in the planet's atmosphere, but what else could it be? Something inside the destroyed engine clattered catching their attention as the three Jedi Masters walked over to them. Behind the clattering pieces of engine they could hear the same noise Leon did before it sounded like a mix between a quack and a coo. Using the Force Leon moved the smaller pieces of the engine out of the way and something plopped out onto the floor.

The little green spotted creature hopped around on two three-toed legs and had a short tail and little horn like nubs protruding from its head. It had no arms and what seemed like eye sockets were hollow spaces in the side of its head with small curves in them.

"Well how do you like that" Obi-Wan said as the creature hopped around, "It's a gizka".

"What's a gizka?" Ahsoka asked him.

"A pest" Anakin told her, "They like to chew on power cables on ships and other things".

Obi-Wan added, "They also reproduce rather quickly leading many to consider them pests".

"Are they dangerous?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. Aside from eating power cables and causing crashes like yours they're actually quite harmless" Obi-Wan explained.

Leon crouched down and stepped over to the small creature and tried to pick it up. Wrapping his hand around the gizka's body he closed his fingers and lifted it off the ground, but the reptile squirmed and wriggled free landing back on the floor with a wet plop sound. The gizka turned around and looked up at Leon making its strange quacking or cooing sound obviously curious about him. Leon chuckled as he tried petting the small thing listening to it makes its unique sound as he scratched the back of its head.

"Ahsoka" he chuckled, "It's…it's…"

"It's what?" she asked him.

"It's so cute!" he almost yelled. Scooping the small reptilian creature into his hands he held it in front of his face as it continued to stare curiously at him.

"I'm keeping it" he said giggling like a child who had found a stray pet.

Ahsoka scoffed with a smile as she shook her head, _"I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore"._

"No way" Anakin said, "There's no way we're letting that thing stay here. It's a pest that'll eat every power coupling it finds".

Leon pet the gizka in his hand, "Well I'm keeping it anyway".

Leon left the hangar cradling the gizka in his hands muttering something to it or himself as the hangar doors closed behind him. Ahsoka checked the damage to the speeder's engine again and asked her master how such a small creature could cause this kind of damage.

"Gizka are pretty low in intelligence, they try to eat power cables because they feel warm and only stopped when they get shocked. Of course they're so dumb they go right back to chewing on the next one they find until the same thing happens".

Obi-Wan hummed to himself, "They do eat other things as long as he keeps it contained somewhere I don't really see a problem with it".

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked him, "You know what those things can do. I say we get rid of it".

Master Luminara remained pretty quiet through the event. Ahsoka turned to her and asked her what she thought.

"I'm not sure" she said, "I feel that the Force is at work here, but why would it lead us to a gizka?"

The Force worked in mysterious ways every Jedi knew that, but she had a good point why a gizka of all things?

Ahsoka left the hangar deciding to check on Leon. Standing outside her friend's room she knocked on his door and stepped back as it opened. Leon was inside staring at a large glass tank with the gizka inside. Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes unsure as to why she let's herself be surprised by it. Leon turned the glass tank around and held it up to her when the gizka inside saw her it made its unique sound as if it was greeting her. Ahsoka smiled at the small creature as Leon set the tank on top of a book shelf at the foot of his bed. Leon sat back on his bed and waved Ahsoka over to him. Leon's room was decorated with several small shelves hanging from the walls each filled with star ship models and the book shelf where the gizka's tank rested was crammed full of various books.

Ahsoka stood in front of the bookshelf scanning over the titles of the books most of them were history books where a few were about cooking and music. While she stood in front of the bookshelf the gizka continued to watch her and make its unique sound begging for her attention.

"I think he likes you" Leon said.

Ahsoka looked up at the gizka and tapped her finger against the glass giving a small laugh as the reptile jumped back surprised by her finger.

"So you're really going to keep this thing?" she asked him.

Leon nodded, "Why not? It's adorable".

Ahsoka shook her head again, "I'm going to regret this, but does it have a name?"

"Still working on that part" he admitted falling back onto his bed, "I'm open to suggestions".

"How about you call it Leon Jr." Ahsoka suggested, "It's practically useless and not all that bright".

"That hurts" Leon said pretending to be offended, "On top of being untrue. Now if it was incredibly good looking, flirtatious and an expert dancer then maybe".

"Speaking of dancing" Ahsoka said turning to him, "About last night".

Leon cupped his hands behind his head. They were granted an entire week off to recover from their mission on Dantooine, but it had only been a day so far.

"What about it?" he asked.

Ahsoka thought back to when she and Leon danced at the festival on Naboo. She admitted that she enjoyed it, but what she didn't tell him was how much she enjoyed it. That later that night she had a dream of her kissing someone she couldn't see, but someone she knew and that dream turned into another a recurring vision of a bomb that leaves Leon's fate questionable.

"Leon do you remember that vision we both had about a bomb in Senator Amidala's office?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah…You've seen it more since then".

"How did you know?" she wasn't sure why she asked him that. If they shared the same vision once why wouldn't they share it a second time?

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's because the vision involves both of us. I would imagine it's not that uncommon".

"Why are you so calm about it?" she asked him, "We've seen the same thing so you know what happens to you".

Leon didn't answer her; he slowly sat up and looked at the floor.

"Does it not bother you that you might die?" she asked him, "Leon each time I see that vision I…" she stopped to take a breath and compose herself, "I don't want you to die. I'm worried about you".

Leon got up and walked over to her grabbing both of her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and a slight smile, "I'm thankful that you care about me Ahsoka. But I'll be fine I promise. Bomb or no bomb I will survive, but before I can do that we need to figure out when it's going to happen".

Ahsoka was trapped by the look in his eyes she could see that he was afraid and it echoed in his voice. She forced herself to look away sifting her gaze to her feet. His grip on her shoulders was tight, but not squeezing or constricting was he trying to reassure her or was he holding her like that because he was scared as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" Anakin's voice asked them from the open doorway.

Both padawans completely forgot that the door was left opened and Ahsoka's master was standing there watching them. Ahsoka gasped when she realized that Leon's hands were still on her shoulders and quickly backed away blushing brightly. Anakin had just arrived, but heard the last part of their conversation when Leon told Ahsoka that he was going to survive something.

Anakin asked Ahsoka to give him and Leon some time before stepping out of the doorway. Ahsoka remained silent as she left trying to hide her face from her master. When his padawan left Anakin stepped inside Leon's room and closed the door behind him.

"You've got quite a collection of stuff in here" he noticed moving his eyes from the models to the books.

Leon nodded his head to the side, "Yeah I have a few interests. History, music, I'm a really good cook".

Anakin nodded, "Yes from what Master Luminara told me you are. She was really impressed at your skill".

Leon chuckled, "Well when it comes to my cooking I do like to brag…a lot".

Anakin continued to stare at the books and the glass tank with the gizka, "She also told me you asked Ahsoka to dance with you last night".

"Is there anything wrong with two friends sharing a dance?" Leon asked him remembering that Anakin talked to him like this before he left for Naboo with Ahsoka.

"No there's not" Anakin admitted, "But I'm beginning to sense that your relationship with my padawan isn't what you told me it is".

"Let's pretend for a second that it's not" Leon began sitting at the edge of his bed, "What would you do about it?" he waited for Anakin to turn to him, "If I told you right now that I love her, what would you do about it?"

Anakin was rather surprised at how straightforward and aggressive Leon was being about the subject.

Leon continued, "You do recall we had this conversation already before Ahsoka and I left for Naboo. Has your answer changed since then?"

Anakin was silent for a few seconds as he thought of an answer, "No I don't suppose my answer has changed since then".

The gizka stared up at Anakin through its tank and made its strange sound as if it was talking to him.

Leon pointed at the small reptile, "You stay out of this".

"I still think we should get rid of that thing" Anakin muttered.

"Well too bad" Leon told him, "I like it".

Anakin took a breath returning to the reason he was there, "OK, time to come clean. How do you really feel about Ahsoka? Do you love her?"

Leon ran his tongue across his upper lip and sighed, "I don't know. I care about her a great deal and I can honestly say I would do anything for her, but I don't know if I love her or not".

Anakin sighed, "I suppose that's good enough".

"Why would it be an issue?" Leon asked him, "What is it about falling in love with someone that scares the Jedi?"

"Well I wouldn't say that the Jedi are afraid of it they just don't think we should pursue such feelings".

"Why not?" Leon asked him, "I don't even know if I love her or not, but what I do know is that I'm really happy just by spending time with her. How can it possibly be a bad thing to love someone else?"

Anakin fell silent he had asked himself that question more times than he cared to count. The Jedi code said that a Jedi should avoid all attachment especially love as attachment can lead to the dark side, but he had married Padme not long after the start of the Clone Wars and had never felt like he was falling to the dark side. In fact he felt happiest when he was with her just by being next to her he could forget everything that was happening in the galaxy.

Leon shook his head, "I refuse to just accept something like that. Until I get a definitive answer I will never accept that I'm just supposed to ignore that I feel happy around her or that I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm thinking about her when she's not there…"

Leon fell silent realizing too late what he had said. He fell back on his bed, "I'm tired Master Skywalker. If you don't mind I'd like to continue this another time".

Anakin knew how Leon felt he was the only one in the Order who could understand what he was going through. He wanted to tell him something anything to help him, but what could he say to him? He didn't want to risk telling him of his secret marriage to Padme, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Slowly he turned around and walked over to the door, "For what it's worth Leon" he said without looking back at him, "I do understand what you're going through. Next time…if you feel like talking about this again come to me. I'll do what I can to help you".

Anakin closed the door behind him and Leon held his hand out to the door flipping the switch to the lights. Rolling onto his side he closed his eyes saying goodnight to his new gizka and falling asleep.

Silver, red and purple flashed in a wide circle deflecting large volumes of blaster fire. The purple light flashed through the air and into the darkness around the other two the blaster fire ceasing everywhere it went. When the last bit of blaster fire stopped the three lights all vanished at once.

The darkness in the room fled as the lights came on and around the room were training droids with blaster rifles all of them cut in half. In the center of the room stood a young man dressed in a sleeveless white jacket and long dark pants. He was holding a lightsaber hilt in each of his hands and a third one floating next to his shoulder. Returning the three lightsabers to the inside pockets of his jacket he reached to his waist and grabbed a blaster pistol making a 180 turn and firing.

The blaster bolt hit something causing an arc of electricity to swarm out taking the shape of a humanoid. With the cloaking device destroyed the last droid was revealed and the young man delivered a second shot to the center of its head sending it to the floor.

"Impressive" a female voice said from across the room.

The young man looked over to see a young human woman walking over to him. She was just a bit shorter than him standing at 5'9 and her long black hair reached down to the small of her back. Her skin seemed to reflect the light shining healthily as a large portion of her lean figure was revealed. She was wearing an all black work out gear consisting of skin tight shorts weighted wrist and ankle bands and a sports bra. But the part the young man focused on the most was her eyes. Looking into her blue eyes he felt like he was looking into the infinite sky just floating in the air.

"Of course these are training droids so it's not their not that hard to defeat" she said.

The young man grunted smugly, "You can send any kind of droid you want at me I'll cut it down all the same. I've fought against countless droids there is no droid in this galaxy that can stand against me".

"You sound awfully confident about that".

The young man returned his blaster to its holster on his waist, "Care to test me yourself then?" he asked her.

The beautiful young woman smiled at him, "I thought you'd never ask".

Backing away from each other they activated their lightsabers. He was wielding a silver lightsaber in his right hand and a red short lightsaber in his left hand while she was wielding a single silver lightsaber.

The young man smirked as they began circling each other, "I can sense how strong you are in the Force, but do not forget that I have much more experience under my belt than you do".

The young woman smiled back at him, "I've already seen what you can do first hand, but do not underestimate me. I'd hate to kill you by accident".

The young man hummed dropping his stance for a moment, "I am too good looking to die". He turned back to her and flipped his red short saber around now holding it with the blade running along his arm, "Of course I do love sparring against someone so beautiful".

The young woman blushed and lowered her eyes just for a second giving her opponent the opening he wanted. He flashed over to her with amazing speed and swung his silver lightsaber from the side. The young woman just barely managed to block the attack bringing her own lightsaber to the side holding it at an angle.

"Rule one" the young man began as silver clashed against silver, "Never take your eyes off your opponent".

"Now on to rule two" the woman said angling her lightsaber down and forcing it into a half circle turn disarming her opponent, "Never assume you have the upper hand until you've won".

The young man smiled at her swinging his reversed red saber sliding it along the length of the defending silver blade before turning it around in his hand and bringing it back down. When the second strike was parried the young man quickly shifted the short lightsaber to his other hand and twisted his body back toward his opponent the two weapons meeting again.

"_He has impressive swordsmanship"_ the young woman thought,_ "He holds his blade in a reverse stance and strikes with it. If his attack is countered or parried he flips it returning it to an upward position and shifts his momentum to strike again and if that attack is stopped he switches to his other hand to strike again"._

Forcing her block upward she broke the lock and pushed her opponent away. The two stared each other down for a few seconds before charge at her again entering another saber lock. Loosening his grip on his lightsaber he allowed her to disarm him ducking down and turning as the blade was forced from his hand and summoning his silver lightsaber back to his hand. He turned in a full circle activating the weapon as it returned to his hand and sweeping at the young woman's feet.

Jumping over his sweeping weapon she brought her lightsaber down in an overhead swing only to have her attack blocked. His block was only at half strength thanks to the angle it was being held meaning she could easily over power it, but he would obviously be expecting this. She knew him long enough to know he always left himself open because he was thinking three moves ahead.

She was right while his block was being overpowered he held his hand out at her feet and used the Force to pull her feet out from under her causing her to fall backward. Standing over her he pointed his silver lightsaber at her throat staring right into her eyes before he deactivated his weapon and held his hand out to her.

She knew he was planning something, but she still cursed herself for not being prepared for any possible trick he would use against her. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

She looked right into his eyes, "If you don't start taking this seriously I'm going to end up killing you by accident one of these days".

"Maybe" he said slowly raising his hand and resting it on the side of her face, "But until then" he ran his thumb over the line of her cheekbone, "This is more my speed".

She felt something flutter in her chest as they closed their eyes and leaned closer to each other. Although only for a short time when their both felt the world around them cease to exist leaving only them floating in a void where nothing else mattered.

Leon's eyes opened and he slowly sat up he ran his hand across his lips feeling like something had just touched them. He looked down to his shoulder feeling the impression of a hand resting on it and chuckled as he looked at the gizka in its tank.

"Talk about your realistic dreams eh?"

The gizka stared at him and opened its mouth making its strange quacking, cooing sound as Leon slid off his bed and stretched out his arms.

"Alright I'm going to do some research on you and find out what kind of things you eat" rolling his shoulder back he opened his bedroom door and left telling the gizka to sit tight and he'd be back in about half an hour.

Leon stood over the gizka's tank shaking the light brown contents of a bottle into the water. The gizka hopped through the water lowering its open mouth and taking a gulp of the water along with what Leon put in it.

"Its open Ahsoka" he said after someone knocked at his door.

The door opened and Ahsoka entered immediately laying her eyes on the gizka tank, "So that's what you've been up to".

Leon gave a smug grunt as he sat at the edge of his bed. The gizka was now in a larger tank fully decorated with a small pond and a pile of quality sand and a small rubber ring hanging from the side of the tank which the gizka kept poking at.

"What do you think?" Leon asked her.

"This is what you've been doing for the past three days?" she asked him.

Leon crossed his arms, "Not all I've been doing, but mostly. I did finally come up with a name for it".

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

Leon looked back at the gizka, "Grun".

"Grun?" Ahsoka repeated.

Leon nodded, "Yep it means green".

"I see" Ahsoka said watching the gizka chew the ring on the side of its tank, "What is that?"

"That's a little something I had made. Since gizka love to chew on power cables I had a small ring made with just enough voltage to keep it happy, but not hurt it. It eats other things so when it actually gets hungry I'll just drop some of those in there" he pointed at the medium sized bottle next to the tank. "Change the water once a week and the sand once every month and that's all there is to it".

Ahsoka shook her head with a slight smile, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Leon ran into her earlier that morning and asked to speak with her in his room is she had time. Leon gently pulled on the cord attached to the ring in Grun's tank and chuckled as the gizka jumped back when the ring moved in front of it.

"Have you had any visions in the past three days?" he asked her.

Ahsoka hadn't received any visions since that night on Naboo, but seeing the look on his face she knew why he was asking.

Leon stood up and stared at her, "I've had three visions in the past few days" he told her, "The first one was on the way back from Naboo, I was fighting against someone covered in heavy black armor with some kind of cape" he shook his head, "I don't recognize who it is, but the vision ends right as he prepares to finish me off. The other vision was a few days ago, I took a nap after talking with Master Skywalker and the dream…the vision I had. I was sparring with some woman in a lightsaber duel. I can't remember much from that one, but after our duel was over I…" he stopped wondering to himself if he should tell her how his dream ended.

"What?" Ahsoka chuckled crossing her arms, "Did you start flirting with her like you do every other girl?"

Leon's eyebrows jumped as he tilted his head, "No I…I kissed her".

Ahsoka's arms slowly dropped, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because of the vision I had last night" he said, "It involved you".

"Oh great you're dreaming about me now" she sighed.

A meek smile appeared on Leon's face, "Actually I've been dreaming about you since we met, but I'm afraid I'm being serious this time".

He paused to take a breath, "We're both standing on a desolate world surrounded by some kind of desert and large stone columns. We're both injured with a destroyed ship and a dead creature in front of us I start coughing up blood and collapse. You catch me and help me walk to shelter inside a nearby cave as a storm began forming over us. The sky began rumbling as the storm grew larger that's when…"

"What?" Ahsoka asked him as he fell silent.

Leon became silent replaying his dream in his head.

Their ship was struck by lightning and crashed neither of them were injured other than a few scratches and bruises, but once they left the ship they were attacked. Whatever that creature was it was dangerous while they were fighting it the creature turned around slamming its tail into Leon's leg almost breaking his knee in a single swing while it raised its clawed foot and swiped at Ahsoka shredding into her clothes and skin.

A large green reptilian creature, it was at least four meters in length including its tail which was covered by rows of jagged spike like scales. The claws on its feet were massive almost like precision daggers and its mouth was lines with dozens of large jagged teeth.

Both padawans tried to push it away with the Force, but it just stood there and leaned over as if it was hit by a breeze rather than a telekinetic attack. Leon tried again to push the creature, but the same thing happened somehow it was resistant to Force attacks. The creature turned again surprisingly quick for its large size and swung its tail at Leon. The young padawan ducked under the tail, but the creature turned around and slammed its head against his knocking him to the ground. Everything in his field of vision blurred into a bright flash as he fell to the ground he heard Ahsoka call his name as the creature stood over him with its jaws hanging open before it roared as Ahsoka jumped on top of it and stabbed her lightsaber into its head.

Leon slowly crawled back to his feet panting as he rested his hand against his bleeding temple. He turned to Ahsoka to thank her, but his panting turned to coughing and shortly after it became worse turning heavy and violent as he coughed up small amounts of blood. He collapsed, but Ahsoka managed to catch him helping him walk to the shelter of a nearby cave. It was pretty small enough room for them and probably another person, but that was good that way nothing could sneak up on them.

Once they were safely inside the cave Ahsoka became dizzy and fell to her knees tightly wrapping her arm around her side. Leon fought through his pain and kneeled next to her seeing a large patch of blood soaking her clothes. Removing his supply pack he grabbed what medical supplies they had and began treating her injury. He was becoming dizzy as well the fatigue finally reaching him. When he finished wrapping the bandage around Ahsoka's abdomen he tried to stand up, but fell.

Ahsoka caught him as he fell forward and wrapped her hands around his head against her chest seeming to not care. In any other case or time Leon would make a joke about this and Ahsoka would probably slap or yell at him again, but neither of them had the strength. When his dizzy spell past Leon pulled away from her and looked outside as the thunder rumbled again his head was still pounding from the pain.

Ahsoka forced a weak smile trying to tell him they would be fine her eyes fighting to stay open. Leon grabbed her hand feeling her fingers wrap around it as her eyes finally began closing. Leon's other hand shot up and rested on the side of her face as he told her to stay away. Her eyes slowly opened, but began fading again she was exhausted and gravely injured every fiber of her being screaming for rest.

Leon's hand was shaking against the side of her face as he leaned closer and whispered something to her before he kissed her. Through her half open eyes Ahsoka noticed the tears slowly streaming from Leon's eyes as he kissed her. Allowing her eyes to finally close she manage to raise her arm and wrapped it around his neck holding him as close to her as she could.

"Leon!" Ahsoka snapped her fingers, "Stop spacing out on me" she told him, "What happened after that?"

Leon lowered his eyes; "I don't remember" he lied. He knew he could tell her about fighting that creature and the injuries they both sustained from it, but he could not tell her the rest not yet anyway.

"Well I'm sure it will come back to you" she said, "I'm heading to the Senate building to watch Senator Amidala try to pass a bill. Feel like joining me? It'll get you out of this room for a while".

Leon nodded and got up saying goodbye to his gizka Grun as they left the room with the gizka calling at them before going back to playing with its ring.

Arriving at the Senate building they left to meet up with Padme and Senator Organa outside Padme's office, "Senator Amidala" Ahsoka waved as they walked over to them.

"Ahsoka" Padme smiled when she saw them, "And Leon how are you?"

The two padawans bowed their heads to them, "We're doing alright" Ahsoka told her.

Leon gave her a small smile, "Ahsoka told me that you're trying to pass a bill today and I've never seen how the senate decides on something so I came to watch".

Padme's smile vanished, "Some members of the senate are trying to push to escalate the war to buy more clones and more aggressive battle tactics. I'm trying to find a better solution".

Leon hummed, "You know I remember reading once, a wise man once said an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Escalating the war will only lead to more people dying, lives being thrown away for no reason".

"Exactly" Senator Organa said, "Which is why we're trying to put an end to this. I want the Separatists stopped as much as the rest of the Republic, but this isn't the way to do it".

"Why can't both sides co-exist?" he asked them, "I mean of course first we would need to get rid of Count Dooku and General Grievous because they're the leaders, but why can't both sides exists and govern themselves?"

Padme shook her head, "I've asked myself that same question sometimes. The galaxy would be a lot better off if it ended up that way".

"You sound worried senator" Ahsoka noticed.

Padme nodded, "I am. Some of my opponents on this have more influence than I do, but I will not give up".

"An admirable trait senator" Leon said, "I wish you the best of luck".

Padme thanked him before someone called her name from down the hall. Turning around she saw an older man in an elegant red robe walking over to her with escorted by a male Chagrian carrying a large staff and with them was Luminara Unduli.

"Chancellor Palpatine" Padme bowed her head to the old man, "Good afternoon".

"If only it were my dear" the old man sighed, "I am growing weary amongst the infighting between our own" he turned to the Jedi Master next to him, "Have you met Master Unduli?"

Padme nodded, "Yes Chancellor she briefly attended the festival on Naboo along with me and Bail".

Palpatine smiled, "I am glad that even in a time like this there are some who can find it in them to celebrate what good is left out there. I heard that Master Skywalker's padawan was there with you".

Padme realized that she was standing between him and Ahsoka and stepped to the side, "Yes she's right here actually her and Leon were just wishing me luck in the senate meeting".

Palpatine smiled at Ahsoka, "Ah padawan Tano it's good to see you again".

Ahsoka bowed to him, "You as well Chancellor".

Palpatine turned to Leon, "And who might you be my boy?"

Master Luminara introduced him as he bowed to the Chancellor, "Supreme Chancellor this is Leon Solstice padawan to Master Windu".

Palpatine's ears perked when he heard that, "So Master Windu has a padawan now" he turned to Leon, "I've heard many tales of his exploits you could not ask for a finer teacher I think".

Leon bowed to him again, "It's a pleasure Chancellor".

Palpatine returned the bow, "As much as I would like to continue this encounter I'm afraid the ever turmoil world of politics demands my attention. Hopefully we can speak again someday".

Leon bowed again as the Chancellor and his speaker left.

"He seemed nice" Leon said after they left.

Padme nodded, "Yes he is very wise and trustworthy. I consider him a friend I can confide in if I need to".

"We must get ready" Senator Organa said, "I will meet you outside the rotunda".

Padme nodded and the senator from Alderaan excused himself. Padme looked over to Master Luminara as she opened her office door, "Hello again Master Jedi".

Luminara bowed to her, "Senator. I want to thank you for inviting me to attend your world's festival. Though I could not stay long I did enjoy it".

Padme smiled at her, "I'm happy to hear that…I wish there were more time for things like that. This war has gone on for too long".

"I agree" Leon said looking over to Master Luminara, "If it wasn't for this war I would still be your padawan".

Luminara gave him a small smile before Padme walked over to her desk, "Huh that's odd".

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked her.

Padme was staring at some kind of stone idol on her desk, "This idol it wasn't here earlier and I don't recall placing an order for anything".

"Maybe you've got a secret admirer" Leon joked as he walked over and inspected the idol.

When Leon picked up the idol he heard a loud click and something started beeping from under the desk.

Dropping the idol the vision he shared with Ahsoka flashed through his mind, "Get out!" he yelled.

Ahsoka instantly realized what this was; her vision was finally coming true. Knowing what was going to happen next she tried to stop Leon, but wasn't fast enough as he turned around and pushed them all out of the office the door closing behind them as a muffled explosion roared inside the room sending a light tremor through the floor.

The senators and servants in the hall panicked when the bomb went off running over to Padme's side making sure she was alright while Ahsoka forced the door to the office open. The office looked like a small warzone with destroyed furniture scattered everywhere and the window that allowed Padme to look out at the city shattered. In the far corner was Leon lying under a pile of debris with a large number of scratches and deep cuts along his exposed torso and arms. Clearing away the debris Ahsoka lifted him into her arms as Padme yelled for someone to get help.

Leon's eyes were barely open as he grabbed Ahsoka's arm, "Ah…Ahso…Ahsoka" he panted.

"Leon hang on" Ahsoka whimpered, "You're going to be fine just hang on".

"Ahsoka" he gasped before his eyes rolled back and his hand slipped from her arm.

Feeling him go limp in her arms she tried shaking him as she called his name receiving no response from him. When the medics arrived and took him away Ahsoka stood to the side shaking she knew it was going to happen she saw it several times and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Now she could only watch as the medics placed Leon on a stretcher and ran out of the room yelling at each other to hurry…she had failed to protect him.

* * *

A/N. Chapter 11 and the longest one yet.

Ahsoka's vision finally came to pass and Leon is left unconscious and gravely injured. Will he survive and prove to be as strong as he claims? And what of Ahsoka who feels like she failed? Will she be able to forgive herself for not being able to protect him?

Only time will tell as we await the debut of chapter 12.


	12. Comatose

Ahsoka sat on a bench outside an operating room. She was sitting sideways leaning against the wall and hugging her knees against her chest a storm of guilt and fear running through her mind. Leon was in critical condition she had a vision of what would happen to him she had this vision three times and yet she still couldn't help him. They were in Senator Amidala's office along with the senator from Naboo and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. The senator noticed a strange stone idol on her desk that she had not seen before, but when Leon picked it up a concealed bomb was set off. Hearing the beeping of the hidden explosive Leon turned around and pushed them out of the room before she could react.

After the bomb went off Ahsoka ran back into the room praying to the Force that Leon would be ok. He was buried under a pile of debris and badly injured with several cuts and hundreds of scratches covering his body, but that wasn't all his worst injuries included a fracture on the side of his skull a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. Leon faded in and out of consciousness as he was rushed to an operating room gasping for air and thrashing around forcing the medics to sedate him.

For three hours Ahsoka sat outside the operating room not hearing a single word on Leon's condition. Another half hour passed before someone finally came out and looked to her. Seeing the surgeon Ahsoka jumped off the bench and prayed that he was going to give her good news. The surgeon nodded telling her that Leon had been stabilized and his minor injuries treated and the shrapnel removed from his body, but his other injuries would require more treatment. Ahsoka asked him if they could place him in a bacta tank, but the doctor shook his head saying they already tried. Once they stabilized his condition they placed him in a bacta tank, but for some reason his vitals began flat lining forcing them to take him out.

At first they thought it was a malfunction with the vital monitor, but when they tried again the same thing happened with a different monitor. Unable to use a bacta tank they were forced to treat his injuries the old fashioned way. He told her they were going to move him to a private ward when the surgery was complete, but as of right now they could only guess at his chances.

Several hours later the surgery was finally over and Leon was moved to a private room in the hospital's ICU ward. Although he was still unconscious Ahsoka was allowed to visit him for a few minutes. Entering the private room the air smelled of a sterilizing chemical and the faint beeping of various monitors echoed against the walls. Walking over to the bed she stood next to her friend apologizing for not being able to protect him.

Leon's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, she gasped as he flew up into a sitting position breathing heavily. The device monitoring his heart rate began going crazy as he breathing became faster until he was no longer inhaling and began coughing instead. Placing her hand against his shoulder Ahsoka called his name as his coughing became worse. A doctor and two nurses rushed into the room as Leon's coughing continued to grow worse and more violent eventually coughing up blood before he began convulsing and blacked out with Ahsoka calling his name.

Three days later Ahsoka returned to the hospital along with her master Anakin Skywalker and his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi. According to the doctor in charge of Leon's care he was still unresponsive to any form of external stimuli, but he was alive and in stable condition.

Ahsoka asked about his injuries to which the doctor expressed a bit of confusion. Leon's major injuries were still there, but his minor injuries were healing. The various cuts along his body had become smaller and fading.

"Usually injuries like those only take a few days to a week to heal, but even then they leave a scar behind".

The doctor had a point, deep cuts like that take a while to heal, but some were already gone with no scars left behind.

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his beard, "You said he's been completely unresponsive correct?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes we've tried everything. His brain waves and vitals indicate he's sleeping, but we haven't been able to wake him".

"I see. Thank you doctor please contact the temple should anything change".

Obi-Wan led Anakin and Ahsoka out of the room and left the hospital. On the way out Anakin asked him if he knew what was going on with Leon his master nodded saying that he was in a healing trance. A powerful technique where a Force user goes into a comatose or trance like state and reaches inside his body with the Force to accelerate the body's natural healing process.

"So how long do you think he'll be like that?" Ahsoka asked him her voice echoing the deep worry in her mind.

Obi-Wan shrugged unfortunately there was no way to tell the process was based on several variables from the user's connection to the Force to the severity of their injuries as obviously small things like cuts and bruises would be easier to mend than fractures and concussions.

Ahsoka lowered her head she still felt as if this was her fault she could have stopped him or even shielded him. She knew it was going to happen and in the end she still failed to prevent it and now one of her closest friends forced himself into a healing trance just to keep himself alive.

Anakin sensed Ahsoka's concern deciding to talk to her when they returned to the temple. Landing in the temple hangar he asked Ahsoka to take a walk with him leading her to the temple courtyard.

Leaning against the rail of the courtyard he looked out into the city, "I sense a great conflict in you Ahsoka".

Ahsoka didn't want to look at him, "It's my fault. I knew it was going to happen and I still couldn't save him".

Anakin understood how she felt it wasn't that long ago that he had visions of his mother suffering and even with those premonitions he still couldn't save her. He understood the pain, the fear, the guilt.

"He'll pull through" he told her.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because of you" he smiled, "I had a talk with him after you returned from Naboo, after he decided to keep that gizka as a pet. He really likes you".

Ahsoka felt her face heat up part of her knew Leon liked her and she felt there was a part of her that liked him, but the thought of it still concerned her as a Jedi they were supposed to avoid such things.

"You're worried about how you feel for him aren't you?" Anakin asked her.

Ahsoka jumped when he said that. In the mass confusion of her current emotions he had managed to pinpoint that above everything else.

She felt her chest grow tight as her lips parted, "I…I like him. I want to say he's my friend, but…I don't know anymore I feel" she turned away speaking as though she were ashamed, "I'm scared. I have this feeling in my chest if he dies…"

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll make it Snips I know he will".

Ahsoka's eye fell to the ground hoping, praying that her master was right.

A shuttle landed at the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Ahsoka stepping off once the ramp opened. Ahsoka returned to her room since Leon had been admitted to the local hospital she decided to take care of Grun the gizka Leon was keeping as a pet. Inside her room sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed was a large clear tank three feet in length, three feet high and another three feet wide giving the small reptile plenty of room to move around in. When she entered her room she turned the lights on and greeted the gizka as it turned around to see who was there. Crouching in front of the tank she reached inside and scratched the top of the reptile's head smiling softly as it playfully shook under her touch.

It had been four months since the bomb that injured Leon went off leaving him with three severe injuries. For four months he had been in a comatose like state subconsciously using the Force to heal his wounded body. When Master Kenobi first realized that Leon was in a healing trance he reported it to the Council only to discover that he had never been taught such a technique leading the Council to believe that he is doing unintentionally. If that was really the case that would mean Leon had a stronger connection to the Force than they previously thought. Before he was hospitalized Leon had shown an acceptable degree of control over the Force, but rarely actually used it preferring to rely on his own strength only calling upon the Force when he needed it. For someone like that to go into a healing trance without any prior knowledge or training on such a technique was unheard of in the history of the Jedi Order.

Ahsoka stopped scratching the gizka's head becoming lost in her thoughts until she felt the gizka prodding at her finger tip.

"Oh sorry" she said to it grabbing the medium sized bottle next to the tank, "Here you go Grun eat up". Opening the bottle she poured several small blue pellets into her hand and dropped them in the tank watching the gizka pick them into its mouth one after another.

"I kind of envy you right now" she said to the feeding gizka, "Such a simple life you have where you don't really have to worry about anything".

Hearing her voice the gizka looked up at her and croaked its unique sound before going back to the last few pellets in the sand. In reality Ahsoka had grown attached to the little creature feeling a unifying sense of peace just by watching it hop around its tank all day until it fell asleep.

Scratching the gizka's head one last time she stood up and left returning to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital she greeted the receptionist before taking the nearby lift to the patient rooms. When Leon was first admitted into the hospital he was taken to an emergency operating room and then moved to a private room in the ICU. Even though the young Jedi's condition was stable he would occasionally start convulsing in his comatose state coughing violently eventually coughing up blood. These sporadic occurrences slowly became worse and worse each time they happened forcing the doctors to place him under full time watch. Thankfully the coughing attacks stopped after a few weeks eventually allowing the doctors to move him to a regular patient's room where visitor hours were longer.

Stepping off the lift Ahsoka walked down the hall and entering Leon's room halfway down.

"Good afternoon Ahsoka" the Twi'lek doctor greeted when the young Togruta entered the room.

"Good afternoon Doctor Teysa" Ahsoka greeted.

The Twi'lek doctor had green skin and an amazing figure; she wore a long white lab coat over a close fitting grey body suit and sleek black heeled shoes. She kept one of her head tails wrapped around her neck with the other draped over her shoulder. During the past four months Ahsoka had gotten to know Leon's doctor and even came to respect her. According to the rest of the staff Doctor Teysa was an outstanding physician receiving multiple degrees and awards in the medical field and even served as a combat medic before the Clone Wars began saving many lives on several worlds.

Every time Ahsoka came to see Leon she was grateful for the expert attention the Twi'lek doctor gave him and admired her ability to handle so many patients at once. While Leon was still in the ICU Doctor Teysa had over a dozen patients and tirelessly moved between each of them proving her skill and dedication to her career. It was Doctor Teysa who saved Leon's life during one of his last coughing attacks. Leon's coughing continued until he was no longer able to inhale causing him to begin suffocating thankfully Doctor Teysa managed to stop the attack by giving him a heavy dose of sedatives and then performing regular CPR until the nursing staff could retrieve a machine that would help him breathe normally.

"How has he been?" Ahsoka asked.

Teysa gave her a smile, "He's been doing very well. No fits or attacks and his injuries as of yesterday are fully healed. I must say the Force that you Jedi use is truly amazing. The number of secrets it must hold, just the ability to accelerate the body's natural healing process alone is outstanding".

Ahsoka smiled back, "I'm still amazed out what a Jedi can do with the Force as our ally. The masters say there are an infinite number of ways to use the Force and that it is possible that all of its mysteries will never be revealed".

Doctor Teysa seemed envious, "I have to admit when I think about it I am jealous of the Jedi. To have such an ability, I can only imagine the number of ways I would be able to help my patients if I had such a power".

"_Power"_ that word echoed in Ahsoka's mind. There was no denying that the Force was powerful, but its power was dangerous. Not long ago she was sent on a mission along with her master and Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate a distress signal in a remote system. The strange thing was the distress signal they detected was outdated not being used in almost two thousand years, but when they arrived at the location of the signal they found a giant monolith like structure floating through the void of space.

Inside the massive monolith was an entire world called Mortis a unique place were a standard day to the outside galaxy was experienced within hours to those on Mortis, but that wasn't all the strange world held within. Mortis was the home of a family of powerful Force users called the Ones. These Force users were more powerful than the entirety of the Jedi Council able to touch the blade of a lightsaber and force it to deactivate without suffering any injury. There were only three of them only known by their position in their small family; there was the Father who ruled as the mediator between his children, the Daughter who was an embodiment of the Light side of the Force and there was the Son who represented the Dark side.

The family of three had drawn the three Jedi to them seeking the Chosen One…Anakin Skywalker. During their seemingly endless stay on Mortis they were faced with many hardships ranging from clear, intense visions and the corruption of Mortis as the Son's lust for power and dominance led to him slaying his father and sister.

Before that however the Son had abducted Ahsoka and corrupted her briefly turning her to the Dark side. While under the influence of the Son's corruption Ahsoka had attacked her master and Obi-Wan taking an ancient dagger from them that had the power to kill the Son. After she retrieved the dagger and presented it to her dark master he proclaimed her usefulness was over and released her from his control sending her into a near-death state. Thankfully Ahsoka was saved by the Daughter's final act before she died from the wound the Son inflicted on her.

Anakin also briefly fell to the dark side under the Son's influence, but was saved when the Father sacrificed himself taking the Son's immortality with him and greatly weakening his power allowing Anakin to kill him. An ordeal which deeply affected all of them as they left they watched the monolith containing Mortis vanish into the darkness of space hopefully to never be seen again.

The true dangers of the Force were shown on that mysterious world whether Light side or Dark side it didn't matter there was an equal danger on each side.

The memory of what happened on Mortis sent shivers through Ahsoka's entire body, but thankfully it was long behind her leaving only a nightmare that would fade with time.

"Well that's all for me" Doctor Teysa said setting down the datapad with Leon's medical and treatment data. She turned to Ahsoka, "Care to join me for lunch? I would love the company".

Ahsoka took a quick look at Leon for four months he had been in an unresponsive state, but she trusted Teysa and somewhere in her heart she knew he would be ok. Looking back at the Twi'lek doctor she accepted her offer and followed her to the hospital cafeteria.

"You know Leon's a really good cook" Ahsoka said as they sat at an empty table.

"Is he now?" Teysa asked her.

Ahsoka nodded with a nostalgic smile, "I made a joke once that I was going to make him my personal chef, but he took it seriously. He always offered to make something for us when we finished a mission".

Teysa smiled, "Maybe I should have him cook something to thank me for taking care of him".

Ahsoka chuckled, "He probably would. When it comes to his cooking he's rather boastful".

"I thought Jedi were supposed to be humble" Teysa said.

Ahsoka chuckled again and shook her head, "Not when it comes to Leon. He's not exactly what I would call humble or subtle".

"What do you mean?" Teysa asked her, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"Oh nothing he's just…let's just say he lacks tact when it comes to certain things".

"Like what?"

Ahsoka shook her head again, "I shouldn't say. When he wakes up you can ask him yourself".

Teysa gave a short laugh as they continued their meal returning to Leon's room when they finished. Standing outside of Leon's room Teysa said goodbye to Ahsoka as her shift ended. Bidding the doctor farewell Ahsoka entered the room and sat next to Leon greeting him. His consciousness sequestered from the world around him his body lying motionless in the bed.

"I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry" she knew he couldn't hear her, but she wanted to talk to him. She would never say it to him directly, but she missed him as annoying as he was he was fun to be around.

"Doctor Teysa told me you're wounds have finally healed. That's great" she cast her eyes downward. "You're fine now right? So why won't you wake up?"

The slow beeping of the pulse and vital monitors were the only sound in the room the only response she received.

"Please wake up" she quietly pleaded, "You've slept long enough…wake up!"

She stared at his quiet body a suffocating pain swelling inside her chest making her feel as if she was going to start falling apart. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, "I need you to wake up" her whispering voice cried squeezing his hand.

She jumped when she squeezed his hand it felt like it was squeezing her back, but when she looked at him there was no change and the monitors showed no change either. Slowly she let go of his hand and stood up to leave.

"I'll come back tomorrow" she said, "I have another mission with Anakin so try to wake up before I come back alright?"

Ahsoka turned around and walked out of the room reaching for the switch to open the door she heard the monitors emit a quick high pitched squealing sound before falling silent. Turning around she watched Leon's body slowly rise into a sitting position before he turned around and slid out of the bed. He stretched his arms as his feet met the floor rolling his shoulders back.

"Leon" Ahsoka whispered.

Her friend looked over to her with a tired smile, "Morning, you want to get some breakfast? I'm starving".


	13. Crying Soul

"Ok hold up" Leon said pointing at Ahsoka who was walking next to him, "I've been out for how long?"

"Four months" Ahsoka told him.

Stepping onto a lift Leon moved his eyes over her body noticing her new outfit. She now wore a dark red body suit that fit tightly against her skin and left the center above her chest exposed very different from the two piece attire she used to wear.

Leon's eyes focused on her chest a few times, "Well that explains your…sudden growth".

Ahsoka growled to herself, "It seems you haven't changed at all".

Leon laughed, "Never. So…what all happened in my absence?"

Following Ahsoka out of the hospital he was amazed that in four months so much had happened. She told him about Senator Amidala's friend Mina Bonteri who was a Separatist and her son Lux who reminded her of Leon only a little smoother in his flirting.

"Smooth is smooth baby" Leon joked.

Ahsoka jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow causing him to hunch over as she continued telling him about what had happened. She told him she managed to stop a bounty hunter named Aurra Sing from assassinating Senator Amidala and even traveled to Mandalore to teach a class of cadets at a leadership academy.

Leon laughed, "Well you've been busy huh?"

Ahsoka stopped near a taxi speeder and turned to him, "Leon…I'm sorry".

Leon ran his hand over the spot where she jabbed him, "It didn't hurt that much I'll be fine".

"I don't mean that" she said to him, "The bomb…I couldn't help you I'm sorry".

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Ahsoka I told you I would be fine. I also told you that no matter what the cost I was going to protect you and the senator".

Ahsoka looked away from him, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up".

Leon's hands retreated from her shoulders, "Yeah about that actually. Its just now really hitting me that's I've been gone for four months. Why was I out so long? I don't see any injuries on me at all".

Ahsoka remembered what Master Windu said in the Council Chambers when Obi-Wan reported that Leon was in a healing trance. Leon had never received any training in the techniques of healing through the Force, so how was he able to do it?

Ahsoka turned back to the taxi waiting for them, "That's something the Council should tell you".

Leon sighed, "Between you and me Ahsoka…I really don't like talking to the Council. They have to judge everything they can't ever just say good work or do better next time they always have to go into this long winded critique about your performance".

Ahsoka opened the taxi door and asked the droid driver to take them to the Jedi Temple. Leon asked Ahsoka why they were taking a taxi and not flying themselves. Ahsoka immediately reminded him of the last couple of times he flew and the trouble he caused. Leon reminded her that the last time wasn't his fault it was the gizka that became his pet being sure to tell her that the fact he managed to get them to the Temple that day should vouch for his real piloting skills. Just as the taxi was about to take off someone yelled over to them to wait up. Telling the driver to wait Ahsoka and Leon watched a female Twi'lek with green skin pigmentation run over to the taxi and climb in thanking them for waiting for her.

"Thanks for waiting up" she said, "I would have grabbed a taxi earlier, but I had some last minute work to finish" she looked up to the droid driver and told it her destination.

"Doctor Teysa" Ahsoka gasped almost not recognizing her in a black suit with a dark red trim around her cuffs.

The Twi'lek doctor looked up and greeted Ahsoka with a smile before laying her eyes on Leon appearing surprised to see him.

"Hello" Leon hummed as the taxi took off. He held his hand out to shake hers, "Leon Solstice. Soon to be Jedi Master, self appointed ladies man and hopeless romantic" he kissed her hand, "Not necessarily in that order either".

Teysa chuckled as he kissed her hand, "I see what you mean when you said he wasn't subtle" she said looking to Ahsoka.

Leon looked over to Ahsoka, "So you've told her about me then?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "Only that you're extremely annoying. By the way try to restrain yourself that's the doctor that looked after you for the past four months".

"Really?" Leon hummed looking back to Teysa, "Then I should thank you properly. How about dinner? I'm a really good cook".

Teysa laughed again gently pulling her hand away from him, "I'll think about taking you up on that, but you might want to cool down a little. I'm pretty sure I'm a bit old for you".

"Nonsense" Leon said to her, "You're hardly out of you're twenties yet".

Teysa continued to smile, "I'm afraid my twenties are far behind me, but your flattery is noted".

Leon's tone changed he was past normal flirting at this point he was all, but asking her out.

"Now Doctor lying is unbecoming of such a pretty lady" he placed his left hand against his temple and his right hand on top of hers, "Now hold still" he closed his eyes for a few seconds, "You're twenty-three" he said opening his eyes.

The Twi'lek doctor stifled a laugh, "You're short about ten years".

Leon shook his head, "Oh no my seventh sense does not lie".

"Seventh sense?" Teysa asked before Ahsoka groaned.

"Don't encourage him".

Leon ignored Ahsoka's complaint, "Oh yes my seventh sense can always predict a lady's age and you are twenty-three…no wait I'm afraid that was a future reading you're actually twenty-two".

Teysa was forcing herself to not start laughing at his attempts of flirting with her, "Ok yeah you're right. What's your sixth sense?"

Leon put on a fake proud expression, "My sixth sense alerts me to the presence of a lovely lady such as yourself. Of course being around Ahsoka its always going off".

Ahsoka blushed when he looked at her and quickly looked away making Teysa giggle, "You are charming I'll give you that, but you're far too young for me. If you were about ten years older then maybe, but until then you might want to slow down a little".

The taxi landed at a tall skyscraper, "Well this is where I get off" Teysa said thanking and paying the driver, "Good luck you two and Leon try to not get blown up again ok?"

"If it means seeing you again I'll have to set one off myself".

Teysa covered her mouth to muffle her laugh saying goodbye to them again before she closed the door and walked away.

"I like her" Leon smiled watching the Twi'lek doctor walk away.

"You're unbelievable" Ahsoka told him as the taxi took off again heading for the Jedi Temple.

"Stop talking!" Ahsoka barked.

She contacted her master back at the temple telling him she was on her way back with Leon in a taxi. After they landed Ahsoka paid the driver for its service before climbing out along with Leon leading him to the Council Chambers. Leon stopped at the doors making sure his clothes and hair were straight before presenting himself to the Council. Taking a breath he looked down at Ahsoka and nodded opening the doors and walking to the center of the chamber.

"Ah Leon good to see you're awake" Master Windu said to his padawan.

Masters Windu, Plo Koon, Fisto and Ki-Adi-Mundi were all off on missions and speaking through holograms. The only Council members currently present were Masters Yoda, Unduli, Fisto and Kenobi.

Leon bowed his head to them, "Glad to be back, I hope you all missed me".

"To a certain extent yes" Obi-Wan said looking over to Master Luminara.

Even though Leon was now Master Windu's padawan the Council knew he had a special respect for Luminara and decided to have her address what they were all thinking.

The Mirialan Jedi Master looked to her former padawan, "Leon has Ahsoka told you how long you've been asleep?"

Leon nodded, "Four months. Why?"

"Your injuries were very serious, a concussion, a skull fracture and a dislocated shoulder along with hundreds of minor cuts and scratches. Tell us how is it that there are no scars on your body?"

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just that awesome?"

Ahsoka choked back a laugh as Master Fisto spoke to him, "Leon Master Kenobi tells us that you were in a healing trance. You were never taught any of the healing techniques of the Force. How is it you were able to put yourself into this trance?"

"Ok hold on" Leon said, "First off what the hell is a healing trance?"

The Council exchanged looks before Master Yoda spoke to him, "Powerful technique of the Force. Reach with the Force one does. Not out, but within. Knit bone mend flesh it can".

"That sounds pretty awesome" Leon admitted, "But I don't know how I could have done that. I never learned it and I never studied anything like it. I mean I'm good. I'm real good, but I'm not that good".

Master Windu wrapped his hand around his chin, "It may be possible that you subconsciously performed this through instinct. Such a thing has happened before, but if that is the case then you have a much stronger connection to the Force than we previously thought".

"What?" Leon asked him, "Are you saying I can call upon the Force through sheer instinct? That sounds a little far-fetched don't you think? I mean most of my training has been on meditation and lightsaber combat and everything I've learned myself is mostly history. I find it hard to believe that I did this through instinct".

"Don't be so sure my young padawan. The Force with as much as we know about it is still a mystery and holds untold amounts of power. It is possible that even without knowledge of the healing ways the Force allowed you to do this".

"And we're back on that topic" Leon whispered angrily to himself, "If you say so Master" he said aloud, "So what happens now?"

"You continue your training" Master Windu said as Master Luminara stood up and revealed Leon's lightsaber, "I'm away on a mission as you can see so until I return you must continue studying and meditating on what I have taught you".

Leon looked to Master Luminara and held his hand out summoning his lightsaber to him, "I'm back in the saddle" he declared activating his weapon and holding it close to his face in a fencing stance.

His meeting with the Council finished Leon left with Ahsoka behind him. Returning to the halls of the temple he stretched his arms. Although it had been four months to everyone else to him it felt like only a couple of hours since he was last here. Ahsoka told him that she had been taking care of his gizka Grun while he was in the hospital and helped the grateful Leon return the creature's tank to his room. Setting the tank on top of his bookshelf Leon turned to Ahsoka and thanked her for taking care of Grun while he was incapacitated.

"I'm kind of sad to see him go" she admitted, "I've gotten used to the little guy" the gizka made its strange quacking noise before it started playing with the ring in its tank.

"Well you're always welcome to come by and see him" Leon said, "Or you could always come to spend some time with me" he winked at her.

Ahsoka quickly turned around to hide her smile, "In your dreams".

Leon turned around and sat at the edge of his bed, "I don't know my dreams can get pretty…fun at times".

Ahsoka turned back to him, "Your concept of fun isn't the same as mine".

Leon rose to his feet and walked over to her taking her hand, "I'm sure we can find a middle ground for that. How about another dance?"

The color of her head tails became vivid feeling her face become hot she nervously looked at the open doorway hoping that no one would walk by and see them like that. Leon waved his free hand to the side using the Force to close the door and dim the lights in his room.

"Better?" he asked her his tone changing.

He was no longer trying to make a joke she had seen him like this only once before his voice changes when he's no longer messing around he sounds rather solemn and confident.

Leon raised her hand to his lips and kissed it asking her to dance again. When he kissed her hand she felt like someone had hit her chest, her heart stopped beating for a second and she could feel her face heating up. Her heart skipped a beat, but quickly began beating rapidly feeling like it was about to pop out of her chest if it went any faster as a swarm of thoughts began flooding through her mind. The way he was talking to her the look in his eyes the slight smile on his face they were all different from his usual expression. Panicking she pulled her hand away from him and ran out of his room. Leon tried to call after her, but she was already gone.

Ahsoka walked at a rushed pace until she reached the courtyard keeping her distance from everyone else. She sat on a bench and held her own hand slowly running her thumb over the spot where Leon kissed it.

Her heart and thoughts were still racing,_ "His voice, his eyes even his smile…The only other time I've seen him like that was on Naboo I don't like it. When he looks at me like that my heart starts racing. I can tell he's no longer trying to playing around or trying to lead me into a joke I feel as if he's really"_.

Her thoughts fell silent as the image of Leon's new change hovered in her mind. She rubbed her hand again finally realizing what it was that was bothering her, _"He's really flirting with me. He's not just doing it for fun anymore, the look in his eyes the way his tone changes even his smile becomes softer…He's really flirting with me…We're both Jedi though we're forbidden to form attachment or fall in love he knows that, but he's still…What should I do?"_

Ahsoka closed her eyes trying to center herself. In her mind she saw an image of Leon holding her hand as his other moved up and rested against her cheek before they kissed each other.

Her eyes flew open and she shook her head, "No we can't" she snapped, "I…I care for him, but I can't let something like that happen".

"_I'm sorry Leon, but even if it's what you want it can't happen"_ she thought to herself as she stood up and returned to his room. She had to confront him on it flirting with her and other women as a joke or a way to mess around was one thing, but real flirting was something she couldn't allow. It was time she told him it all had to end for both of their sake he had to stop.

Arriving at his room she knocked on the door calling his name, but he didn't answer. Knocking on the door a second time she called his name again and waited still there was no response. She called Leon's name a third time and told him that she was going to let herself in and waited a few seconds before she opened the door to find that he wasn't in his room. Grun the gizka stared at her from its tank and made its strange sound at her; she apologized to the gizka and closed the door.

"Where could he have gone?" she wondered stepping away from his room. There were only three places she could think of, the archives, the cafeteria or the courtyard. Since she just returned from the courtyard she knew he wasn't there otherwise she would have passed him which only left the archives and the cafeteria, but which one should she check first?

She decided to check the archives since they were closer. On the way there her heart had slowed a bit, but was still pounding against her chest the image of her and Leon kissing each other still in her mind despite her attempts of dismissing it. Arriving at the archives she walked over to her friend Jocasta Nu and asked her if she had seen Leon recently.

"Oh yes he's here somewhere" the elder Jedi Master said turning toward the back of the archives, "I believe he's in the back browsing the history section again".

Ahsoka thanked her and walked by her to look for Leon, but stopped when a loud echo bounced through the usually silent archives. Ahsoka looked around the many shelves in front of them wondering where the sound came from until Leon walked out from behind one. Ahsoka called his name and walked over to him freezing in her tracks when he suddenly wrapped his hand around his mouth and fell to his knees coughing.

"Leon!" Ahsoka cried running over to him after he fell to his knees.

Hearing Ahsoka call his name Master Nu turned around and rushed to help when she saw Leon on his knees.

"What is it?" she asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know" Ahsoka panicked as Leon's cough quickly became worse and more rapid.

Ahsoka placed her hand against the center of his back as he lunged forward and coughed loudly, "Leon what's wrong?" she cried.

"Is he sick?" Master Nu wondered before the young padawan's cough became increasingly violent changing from a loud hack to wheezing when he tried to inhale between coughs.

Leon's body lunged forward each time he coughed almost ramming his head into Ahsoka's side. Within seconds his cough continued to become worse and worse and picked up in pace reaching the point to where he could no longer inhale between them.

"We have to do something" Ahsoka cried, still panicking.

Leon lunged forward again his cough changing into a loud hacking sound before he rose back up and pulled his hand away from his mouth. Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw Leon's hand covered in blood.

"Leon" she muttered looking back to him as he panted heavily his hand and entire body began shaking as if he was afraid, "Leon its going to be ok" she said as he pants suddenly turned back into coughs.

When the coughing fit returned Leon covered his mouth with his bloody hand again before hunching over and landing on his arm. Curled into the floor he continued coughing unable to catch his breath as Ahsoka pleaded for Master Nu to get some help. Master Nu reached into the sleeve of her robe retrieving her comlink and calling for help as Leon coughed one last time before falling to the floor and rolling onto his back.

"_Leon no"_ Ahsoka panicked,_ "Not again, not again"_ she grabbed his shoulder and shook him, "Leon wake up. Leon please".

Nothing, not even a twitch in his face or arm he was completely unconscious.

This was a familiar setting, Ahsoka setting next to a bed with Leon laying unconscious the only sound in the room being the monitors attached to him. Masters Luminara, Kenobi and Skywalker were present in the room along with Luminara's padawan Barriss Offee. Despite her young age Barriss was a skilled healer sitting next to Leon and held her hands over him trying to determine what ailed him in the archives. Barriss opened her eyes and lowered her hands with an intrigued look.

"What is it Barriss?" Luminara asked her.

"He's not sick or injured in any way" Barriss told her, "But I did sense something within him. I can't tell what it is, but it feels foreign to his body".

Anakin looked to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka didn't his doctor say something like happened before?"

Ahsoka's head flew up he was right. Doctor Teysa told her something like this happened to Leon a lot in the first few weeks of his admittance. Anakin suggested contacting the doctor that treated Leon hoping to gain insight on what caused this to happen to him, but unfortunately the Twi'lek doctor was busy and unable to take calls at the time. Barriss offered to try again to determine what had plagued him, holding hers hands over his body and closing her eyes.

"I can sense something in him its strange. It feels foreign, but appears to be normal".

"That doesn't make any sense" Anakin said, "Is it foreign or not?"

Obi-Wan scratched his beard, "Maybe we should try a blood test. Maybe there's something in his body pretending to be something that's supposed to be there".

Obi-Wan took a sample of Leon's blood and left to check with a medical droid. Luminara asked Barriss to stay in the event Leon became sick again and left with Master Kenobi. Anakin remained behind with Barriss and Ahsoka knowing how much his padawan cared about Leon he wanted to be here to help support her. He smiled to himself Ahsoka had become better at shielding her emotions he could still sense her concern, but she had gotten better at hiding it. Barriss turned to Ahsoka and asked if she noticed Leon acting strange or out of character lately anything that might help her determine what happened to him.

Ahsoka remembered Leon's change in expression when he held her hand in his room, but there was nothing past that he was the same. The young Togruta shook her head apologizing that she couldn't help.

In the small hospital room of the temple Obi-Wan handed the medical droid the sample of Leon's blood and asked for it to be analyzed for any abnormalities. The droid examined the blood and reported its findings within minutes showing them a hologram projection of what was happening.

It pointed to a cell shown by the hologram, "These are called Macrophages. They are a form of white blood cell that eats foreign material in the human body" the droid pointed at a second cell, "This is an unidentified cell".

The second unknown cell moved closer to the macrophage and when the macrophage attacked it the unknown cell ate it instead taking it over and taking on its exact appearance.

"It changed" Luminara noted, "It attacked the other cell and changed into its shape".

The medical droid continued, "From I can ascertain the unknown cell waits for the macrophage to attack and then infects it. It weakens the macrophage and then consumes it taking on its exact appearance. Watch what happens now".

The masquerading cell drew closer to another macrophage and did nothing to it, it left it alone.

"I don't get it" Luminara said, "If it's a virus wouldn't it attack other cells?"

The droid continued showing the masquerading cell approaching another unidentified cell, "Here is where it gets interesting watch carefully".

The masquerading cell attacked the unknown cell which fought back and both of them ate each other disappearing entirely.

"They attacked each other" Obi-Wan muttered, "Curious".

"It appears to me that the unidentified cell consumes the macrophage, but continues to fulfill the same roll as the macrophage. Attacking and eating foreign material even if it's the same as itself. Its possible that the virus once turned into a false macrophage becomes confused when near another of its kind and attacks it causing them to kill each other".

Obi-Wan looked back to Luminara "Alright so we know there's some kind of virus in his blood, but the loss of a single cell is hardly enough to cause what happened to him".

"Actually" the droid said, "This is a single depiction" the droid pressed a button on the console causing the image to zoom out showing countless numbers of both cells all attacking each other, "A single drop of blood contains millions and millions of cells. It is possible from the way you described it that the infected individual suffered the illness because too many macrophages died at once".

It showed them another hologram simulating a human body as the unidentified virus infected millions of macrophages which were killed when they attacked the non-disguised cells. When the cells killed each other the simulation showed a red area growing around the lungs and other parts of the respiratory system and the human body fell over holding its hand over its mouth.

"Just like Ahsoka described it" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Well now we know what caused it" Luminara said calmly, "Now we have to figure out how to cure it. This illness caused him to faint if it were to happen to him in battle or on a mission it could cost him his life".

Obi-Wan agreed, "Yes it's very troubling. Go to the Council Chambers and call a meeting to decide how we should handle this. In the meantime I'll contact a few medical facilities and see if they know or have any clues as to what this mystery cell is".

Obi-Wan told the droid to record its findings about the cells and copy them to the medical records as he left along with Luminara.

Meanwhile in the nearby infirmary room Barriss was meditating to pass the time while Anakin continued to keep an eye on Ahsoka who hadn't said a word the entire time. She hid it well her face was like steel, but her thoughts were in a frenzy. Anakin asked Barriss to keep an eye on Leon and told Ahsoka to follow him leading her out into the empty hall.

"Can we please do this another time?" Ahsoka asked him already knowing why he wanted to talk to her.

Anakin kneeled in front of her, "Ahsoka listen" he began looking her in the eyes, "I know we've had this discussion before and I know you're not really in the mood for it, but I can sense that you're trying to hide your feelings. You're worried about him and I can understand that" Anakin stopped to think about what he was going to say, "When he was in the hospital you went to see him almost every day. You care about him a great deal you say he's your friend, but are you sure that's really how you feel about him?"

Ahsoka looked away from him, "Its not…I don't" she took a breath; "I think he's in love with me" a faint smile appeared on her face, "He has a habit of flirting with women a lot. He even flirted with me when we were alone. At first I just passed it off as an annoying joke, but now the way he talks to me the way he looks at me…I think he's actually in love with me and I don't know what to do".

She looked at the door leading to the infirmary, "We're Jedi we're not allowed to have such feelings, but when he acts like that he's actually…" she could feel her chest tighten again, "I'm scared Master I don't want him to die I don't know if I love him or not, but I really care about him" she looked away again and held her hand against her chest, "When I think about it my chest starts hurting and I feel like I can't breathe anymore".

Anakin knew how she felt when his mother was dying in his arms he felt the same way. A complete sense of helplessness and despair shrouded and when she did die he felt a rage that couldn't be described the primal need to kill everyone responsible for her death. Whether Ahsoka loved him or not if Leon died he feared she would never be able to recover from it.

"Master Skywalker" Barriss called from inside the infirmary.

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed back into the infirmary surprised to see Leon stirring in his sleep before rolling over and falling off the bed.

"Ow" he muttered sleepily.

Rolling back onto his shoulders he raised his legs and planted his hands behind his shoulders. Throwing his legs forward he kicked himself up and landed on his feet.

He grunted as he rolled his shoulders back, "Ok what the hell?" he asked looking over to Ahsoka, Anakin and Barriss, "Am I back in the hospital?"

Ahsoka walked over to him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he answered, "That was unpleasant hope it doesn't happen again".

"Pardon me" Barriss stepped closer to Leon, "I want to ask you if you remember anything specific about your pain? I'm afraid I wasn't able to determine what caused your illness".

"Barriss" Leon smiled turning to her and bowing, "We've never had the pleasure of being introduced".

Barriss returned the bow, "No we have not, but I know of you. My master has spoken of you when she trained me".

"I must admit I do feel a bit of jealousy" Leon told her, "Master Luminara was the one who saved me on Dantooine and brought me here. I wanted her to be my master, but it seems that you are destined to be her student not me".

Leon sat at the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, "Alright now let's see. I remember the inside of my throat began itching a little and then my lungs started burning. From there I began coughing and it felt like my like my throat was closing only opening for me to cough and closing immediately afterward preventing me from breathing. I was suffocating as my throat and lungs burned. My vision became blurry and I felt lightheaded. That's all everything after that is me struggling to star conscious".

Barriss thought of everything he said, "Nothing sounds out of the ordinary. A normal coughing fit".

Leon smiled at her, "Just minus the inability to breath and the coughing up blood right?"

Barriss gave a weak chuckle, "Right. Hopefully it won't happen again, but if it does I am more than happy to help". The Mirialan padawan bowed to them and excused herself leaving them.

Leon stretched his arms and yawned, "So either of you hungry?" he asked Ahsoka and Anakin.

Ahsoka was glad that he was alright, but the memory of what happened between them earlier was still fresh in her mind. He held her hand and looked into her eyes he asked her to dance with him again. The tone of his voice became smoother more confident when he asked her, but now his voice had returned to what it normally was. He spoke to them with his usual carefree tone, but his eyes were the same.

"How long have I been out?" Leon asked them.

"A few hours" Ahsoka told him.

"I need to feed Grun" Leon excused himself just as Barriss did leaving the infirmary.

"Ahsoka" Anakin said quietly after Leon left, "You can trust me. If you need to talk I'll listen".

Ahsoka kept her back to him, "I'm confused master. I don't know how I feel and that scares me".

"Then go find out" he told her with a half smile which surprised her.

"What?" she asked turning to him.

Anakin walked over to her, "Ahsoka do you trust me?"

"Oh course I do" she told him, "How could you ask me that?"

Anakin was fighting himself now he wanted to help his padawan, but the only way he could think of involved him revealing to her the secret he was keeping.

"Oh did he wake up?" Master Luminara asked returning to the infirmary.

Anakin looked back to her, "Yes he returned to his room to feed his pet. Were you and Obi-Wan able to find anything?"

Luminara nodded, "I have to admit it's interesting and disturbing". She told them what the medical droid explained to her and Obi-Wan.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ahsoka asked her.

Luminara shook her head explaining that she doesn't know. Obi-Wan was researching other known viruses that could cause similar symptoms hoping to find a cure or a name for the disease plaguing the young padawan.

Ahsoka lowered her eyes, "Should we tell Leon?"

Luminara closed her eyes to think, "It would be for the best. This disease could affect his training and possibly kill him if left unchecked. He should know about it".

"Then I'll tell him" Ahsoka said, "Let me be the one to tell him".

Luminara looked to Anakin while Leon was in the hospital Ahsoka had grown increasingly worried about him going to see him almost every day. Most of the Council were beginning to think that she may have developed an attachment to him asking Skywalker to speak to her and remind her of the teachings.

Anakin gave Luminara a short nod and looked to his padawan, "Go ahead Snips it will be best if he heard it from you".

Ahsoka thanked him and left heading for Leon's room leaving Master Luminara to talk to Anakin.

Once far enough away from the infirmary Ahsoka broke into a run through the temple halls arriving at Leon's room out of breath. She raised her hand to knock at his door, but stopped when she remembered being there earlier that afternoon. She lowered her hand running her fingers over the spot where he kissed it.

"_Why am I hesitating?_ She mentally yelled,_ "What am I afraid of…I'm afraid. I'm worried about him, but I'm afraid of what happened when he…No get it together"_ she shook her head, _"A Jedi is never afraid I have to tell him"._

Raising her arm again the door slid open just as she began knocking hitting her knuckles against the air.

"Welcome back" Leon said to her from the edge of his bed. He had a small open book in his hand, but closed it and set it down when she entered. Ahsoka noticed the book's title and laughed in her head, it was a recipe book.

She looked to Leon shifting her focus to the reason she was here, but before she could tell him he surprised her.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka".

No way, did he really just say that out of the blue.

Ahsoka grabbed her hand, "I was nervous" she said knowing that he meant when they were in his room earlier, "I…I really like being around you. You have this energy to you that flows to others maybe it's just your outlook on everything, but when I'm around you I feel better like a bright light appeared above me a warm light".

Leon felt a slight smirk appear on his face he wanted to make a joke about that, but restrained himself.

"Leon" she stopped for a second to gather herself there was no going back once she asked what was on her lips and if the answer is what she fears it to be it could damage their friendship, "Leon how do you really feel about me?"

Leon slowly stood up and Ahsoka felt her body retreat an inch, but quickly relaxed when she saw him pick up the recipe book and place it back on the bookshelf.

He turned back to her and waved his hand to close his bedroom door he now stood there facing her, "I really like you Ahsoka. I don't know if its love, but what you said about being around me. That's exactly how I feel by being with you".

Again his voice had changed, but it wasn't the smooth tone he had before no this one was different it sounded sad and for some reason when his words reached her ears it felt like an echo traveling a great distance.

Leon sat down again, "I know we're both Jedi and such a thing isn't allowed, but I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of it, I love the Order the Jedi are the reason I'm still alive today, but I don't see any logic in the code that says we can't form attachment. I'm happy just by being around you and this code that's thousands of years old is telling me I'm not allowed to be? I can't accept that".

"Leon I understand. There's a part of me that really likes you to and even though I really enjoy being around you the Order is my life. I can't throw it away for a single thing even you".

Leon nodded, "I know and I would never ask you to" he stood up again, but before he could say anything else to her someone yelled his name.

It didn't come from outside his room no it was much closer and clear. Ahsoka and Leon both looked around the room as the misty sounding voice called his name again.

A bright blue-white light appeared next to them taking the form of a young woman with long hair and a skin tight full body suit, _"Leon"_ she called in a crying voice, _"Leon help me"_.

Ahsoka stared at the ghostly figure, "Is that" she began.

"Thalia" Leon whispered.

The ghost was kneeling as if meditating or praying, but the sound of her voice was clear she was crying and in a lot of pain.

"_Leon please…I need you. I can't do this alone…help me"._

* * *

A/N. And so ends chapter 13. Here we see that Leon has somehow contracted some kind of virus or disease that sends him into a violent and potentially fatal coughing fit that ends with him passing out. And we also see that Leon's feelings for Ahsoka continue to grow and are at the point to where he is questioning the Jedi Code. And we end with a ghostly image of Thalia the girl he met on his mission to Hoth appearing before him and Ahsoka crying for help what could this mean?

As a side note, a further explanation as to how Leon contracted the disease will be covered in a future chapter and as for the explanation presented in this chapter. It was inspired by the 1982 film "The Thing" about an alien life form that can assimilate other beings and in turn rearrange its cells (Or something like that) to perfectly imitate them.

Not exactly what I would call a horror movie, but a good sci-fi alien film if you ever want to check it out I recommend it. It was directed by the great John Carpenter and stars Kurt Russel.

Until next time I hope you enjoyed chapter 13 as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	14. Dark Forge

Leon stared at the ceiling of the dark room. A ghost of some kind appeared before him when he was with Ahsoka and took the form of someone he met back on Hoth. Thalia was a beautiful woman who happened upon Leon when he was on Hoth along with Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan she informed them of the Separatist base. Her nomadic people were captured by the Separatists and she asked the Jedi to help her save them it wasn't an easy mission, but it was over within a couple of hours and according to Obi-Wan one of the quickest he had ever been on. After the mission was over Thalia's people offered for the Jedi to join them in celebration during which Leon noticed Thalia was Force-Sensitive and gave her a basic understanding on how to use the Force so she would be able to protect her people should trouble ever appear again.

And now a ghost appeared to him taking on her form and voice crying for him to help her before it vanished. He did not sleep well that night too many thoughts and scenarios ran through his head on what could have happened. Did the Separatists attack Hoth again or did something else? Thalia's people could have moved to a new world and something could have happened to them then. Whatever it was he wanted to help, but he had no way of knowing where she was and even if he did would the Council let him go?

"_Dammit what do I do?"_ he thought. He had tried meditating hoping that he would receive a vision on where she was or at least of clue to help him, but nothing.

He stood up there had to be something, anything he could do and whatever it was it definitely wasn't lying around all day. Ahsoka would be just as lost as he is, Anakin would be willing to help, but he would probably try to talk to him about Ahsoka again a conversation he didn't want to have at the moment. That left Master Kenobi, standing in front of the Council Chambers he pushed the doors opened and quickly locked eyes with Obi-Wan as he spoke with Master Yoda.

Leon calmed himself as he spoke, but it was obvious something was weighing heavily on his mind, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must speak with Master Kenobi".

Obi-Wan bowed to Master Yoda and walked over to Leon, "Is something wrong young one?"

Leon groaned, "First off please call me by name. Secondly yes there is something very wrong and I need to talk to you in private".

"Very well follow me then".

Obi-Wan led Leon to the meditation chambers which remained empty most of the time only seeing use when younglings or newly appointed padawans were practicing meditation.

"So what's on your mind?" the wise master asked him.

Leon leaned against the wall, "Do you remember the girl we met on Hoth, Thalia" Obi-Wan nodded, "In my room last night she appeared to me. Some kind of spirit almost like a ghost it appeared to me and took her form and her voice…She was in pain and crying for me to help her".

Obi-Wan hummed, scratching his beard, "That's troubling. We haven't received any word of the Separatists around Hoth again".

"Maybe her people aren't on Hoth anymore" Leon suggested, "Remember they are a nomadic people they move from place to place".

"That is true" Obi-Wan admitted, "So this spirit did it say anything else?"

Leon shook his head, "No she just kept calling my name and crying for help" he looked away, "Master I'm worried. The sound of her voice, she was terrified of something when she was calling out to me. I can just barely sense it, but something bad is about to happen we have to help her".

"I understand your concern Leon, but until we know more we cannot just commit any of our forces to investigating".

"Then what should we do?" Leon asked trying to remain calm, "What if it's not just her? What if her people are in danger again? As Jedi we cannot just sit back while they are being threatened by something".

He was right, but so was Obi-Wan even if there were people in trouble they had to be careful and find out exactly what kind of trouble. Going in without proper information could cost more lives than it could save and there were already too few Jedi in the galaxy.

"Leon you have to think clearly on this. Clear your mind and meditate on it. Once you know more we'll go from there, but until then there's nothing we can do".

Leon took a breath Obi-Wan was right if they didn't know anything then there was nothing that could be done. The padawan closed his eyes and slowly fell into a sitting position; it had been a long time since he last meditated in this room. He slowed his breathing and locked away the outside noise blocking all other thoughts in his head.

_He saw her; Thalia was running away from something. Her outfit was torn and she was bleeding heavily from her arm and the side of her abdomen. Whatever was chasing her made a loud roaring sound and thundering footsteps as it ran after her. Focusing on the surroundings he saw a diversity of brightly colored large plants. He immediately recognized the unique flora they could only be found on a single world in the entire galaxy._

"Felucia" he said jumping to his feet and looking at Master Kenobi, "She's on Felucia".

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Leon nodded, "I recognize the plants I saw they can't grow anywhere else".

"Alright then I will talk with Master Yoda and we'll come up with a plan from there".

"Master Kenobi" Leon stopped him, "She's my friend…I want to help her".

Obi-Wan nodded and returned to the Council Chambers to consult Master Yoda leaving Leon on his own. Felucia was a beautiful world with plants that grew to the size of tanks and small manors, but even such a world had its dangers. Leon knew the plants he saw were indigenous to Felucia, but past that he knew nothing and the roaring he heard in his vision unsettled him greatly. In the archives Leon searched through every known species that calls Felucia home the list of native species was short only consisting of Felucians and a strange plant known as the Yerdua Poison-Spitter, but the list of immigrated species was must longer.

"It can't be the Gossams or the Twi'leks" he muttered to himself, "Whatever I heard was much bigger. An acklay? No that can't be it either they make more of a shrieking sound...Sarlacc? Can a sarlacc roar? Do they even make noise? It definitely wasn't a sarlacc even if they could make that sound Thalia wouldn't be running from something that can't chase her".

When the next species appeared on the screen in front of him his eyes widened and he felt a cold curtain fall around him.

"A rancor?" he muttered, "That's just perfect".

"What is?" a voice asked from behind him.

Leon looked over his shoulder to see Ahsoka walking over to him, "I think I managed to find out what system Thalia is in, but there's a problem" he showed her the picture of the rancor.

"What is that thing?" the Togruta padawan asked with a disgusted look.

"It's called a rancor" he told her.

"That's a rancor?"

"Apparently" Leon sighed with frustration.

"I've never seen one before not even a picture".

Leon slowly nodded his head with a crazed and annoyed look in his eyes.

"I've heard about them though" Ahsoka said, "They're supposed to be really dangerous even for a Jedi".

Leon growled through closed lips as he stood up, "Of all the creatures in the galaxy".

"So where is she?" Ahsoka asked following him out of the archives.

"Somewhere on Felucia in the Outer Rim, hopefully we'll get there before she's killed by something".

Leon returned to the Council Chambers to find Obi-Wan waiting for him. Leon stopped in front of him waiting for the answer he was hoping to receive.

"Master Yoda has given you permission to head to Felucia in an attempt to find Thalia, but as a precaution I am to go with you. Felucia is a dangerous place unlike any other you have visited".

Leon spoke in a sarcastic, impatient tone, "Yeah so I've heard acklays, sarlaccs and rancors oh my".

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "You are to follow my instructions to the letter on this one understand? I understand you're worried about your friend, but it will be my job to keep you safe while we're there".

"I get it" Leon said, "Orders received and understood now can we go? The more time we spend here the less time we have to save Thalia".

"Very well we'll meet in the hangar in half an hour and take a shuttle to Felucia".

As Obi-Wan reentered the Council Chambers Leon looked to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka can you take care of Grun until I get back?"

"I'd rather go with you" she said, "You tend to attract a lot of blaster fire and I'm worried about Master Kenobi's safety".

He answered in a fake arguing tone, "I'll try not to get him killed thanks for worrying about me". He gave her a light slap on the shoulder before walking away stopping in mid when she called to him.

"Leon. Come back alive alright? There's something I want to talk to you about".

He nodded to her and waved as he walked down the hall. Opening the door to the hangar he walked over to Obi-Wan who was talking to a group of five clone troopers. When he walked over to them the clone with the lieutenant's insignia on his shoulder greeted him with a familiar voice. It took Leon a moment, but he recognized the voice and the name that went with it. It was Lieutenant Edge one of the clones who helped him infiltrate and destroy General Grievous' ship during the space battle above Dantooine. Leon returned the clone's greeting and looked to the other clones around him even with their similar faces and the helmets covering them he knew it was the same team he was with that day.

"Looks like we got the team back together eh?" he smiled at Edge.

Edge nodded, "It's been a while sir I heard you were injured during the bombing of Senator Amidala's office. Good to see you're still kicking".

"Thank you Edge. Will you and your squad be coming with us?"

"Yes sir. General Kenobi is taking us along with you just in case you run into any trouble".

Leon raised an eyebrow to Obi-Wan, "With respect Master Kenobi I am not Master Skywalker trouble doesn't follow me".

Obi-Wan cracked a small smile, "While it's true that no one can cause trouble quite like Anakin, Felucia is still a dangerous place and we can never be too careful".

Leon followed Obi-Wan into the shuttle with Edge and his squad behind them. Obi-Wan and the clone pilot Chip took the two pilot seats while Leon and the other clones sat in the back. When the ship powered up Leon sat in the corner and crossed his legs and took a deep breath before closing his eyes to meditate. Edge watched Leon while listening to Chip and Obi-Wan exchange a casual conversation as the shuttle took off. Once clear of Coruscant's atmosphere Chip began entering the coordinates for the Felucia system before giving Obi-Wan the all clear to activate the hyper drive. The ship's hyper drive engine hummed loudly as Obi-Wan pulled back on the lever and the stars around the ship stretched out in a cascade of lines as the ship jumped forward in a flash vanishing from sight.

As the clones in the back began checking their gear they exchange small talk amongst themselves their voices slowly becoming drowned out to Leon's ears as his meditation became deeper.

Thalia was standing in the center of some kind of village and people could be heard screaming around her as a creature roared loudly. Thalia looked up as the ground shook her arm and lower abdomen still bleeding, but a defiant look in her eyes as a large shadow towered over her. Thalia took a deep breath and a serene wind began circling around her causing her white hair to be swept up by the current. She closed her eyes and reared back her injured arm the air around her circling faster and faster as a large brown leathery hand reached out for her. Opening her eyes Thalia threw her arm forward realizing a massive Force Push with enough power to cause a soft booming sound with it.

The enemy she was facing roared loudly as the Force attack hit it and sent it stumbling back. Rearing both of her arms back she channeled the Force energy within her and aimed both of her hands at the creature's legs unleashing another booming Force Push forcing the massive creature off its feet. The creature roared again as its legs were forced out from under it and it hit the ground with an earth shaking impact. While the creature was grounded Thalia closed her eyes again and held her arm out to the giant before her. She slowed her breathing as her tired arm began shaking reaching out with the Force and touching the beast's mind. The creature let out a low growl as it pushed itself back to its feet and stared down at her. Thalia opened her eyes and looked right into the eyes on the monster before her ignoring the numbing pain in her body she stepped toward the creature and moved her lips speaking silent words to it.

The creature let out another low growl as it turned around and walked away from the village eventually vanishing into the dense forest and its thundering footsteps fading into the distance. When the monster was gone Thalia fell to her knees and planted her hands into the ground to catch herself. She was still bleeding and completely exhausted, but at least the threat had passed now. Sitting on her knees with her legs in a V pattern behind her she leaned back and braced herself with her arm as a tall figure shrouded in a dark cloak approached her.

Leon awoke from his trance feeling a light tap on his shoulder. Baron the clone medic was standing next to him telling him they had arrived on Felucia. Leon rose to his feet rolling back his shoulders following Obi-Wan and the clones off the shuttle. Leon stayed back with the clones while Obi-Wan asked around for information on Thalia thankfully she had been through and they pointed them in the direction she went warning them of the dangers of the jungle.

Edge looked down at Leon, "So who is this person we're looking for sir another seppie?"

Leon shook his head, "No she's a friend who's in trouble".

Boulder grinned under his helmet, "She your girlfriend Commander?"

Leon smirked at the clone, "One of 'em".

Boulder began laughing, "One of 'em? How many you got?"

"Three so far" Leon answered as Master Kenobi came back to them.

He told them that the villagers had seen Thalia she was in their village yesterday and she headed into the jungle in search of something. According to the villagers it was the mating season for the local rancors so the jungle was particularly dangerous for now. Thankfully rancors aren't that bright and their large size makes them slow on top of it all they don't have good eyesight so as long as they're careful the monsters shouldn't be an issue that was Leon's thoughts anyway.

It didn't take long after they entered the jungle to hear the mating calls of the rancors and many of them sounded close. According to the villagers there was an old cave near a place called the Rancor Graveyard a cave that had a bright light within, but no one had even dared to venture inside due to a bull rancor which claimed the area around the graveyard as its territory. Fantastic, that word drifted from Leon's lips carried by a sarcastic tone. A bull rancor that was all they needed normal rancors were dangerous enough, but a bull rancor was far more aggressive and much larger.

While traversing the dense jungle Leon continued to wonder why Thalia would come to a place like this and even more why risk encountering a bull rancor over lights in a cave that's when something occurred to him. Lights in a cave when he thought of that something immediately popped into his head a cave of lightsaber crystals like the one he fell into on Dantooine. He placed his hand around his chin as they continued walking, that wouldn't make much sense though. Caverns of lightsaber crystals only formed naturally on Illum and Dantooine the lights in this cave must be something else.

The deeper they went into the jungle the more noise they heard from the local fauna the rancors were still a good distance away, but there were other dangers besides them. Thankfully Obi-Wan had a good sense about him and was able to detect if they were approaching anything large or dangerous allowing them to take another route to go around. Five hours after they entered the jungle they finally arrived at the Rancor Graveyard, a large site with massive skeletons littering every corner. Since they were in the bull rancor's territory now Leon suggested they hide in the tall trees above them providing them protection in case the rancor finds them and giving them a good vantage point for the whole area.

The five clone troopers aimed their weapons at the branches and launched extension cables using their wenches to lift themselves into the trees while Obi-Wan and Leon used the Force to help them scale the massive tree by jumping from one branch to the next. Reaching a safe height Chip, Edge and Leon used their binoculars to scan the surrounding area for any caves they could find. Edge found a strange thermal reading on his scope and zoomed in spotting something that looked like a cave entrance.

Reporting it to the others they were interrupted when a bellowing roar reached their ears. Below their vantage point they could see it the bull rancor was standing below them making it's mating call close enough to almost deafen them. The monster was too close for them to climb down without being seen if they could distract it somehow then maybe they could make it.

"A plan a plan" Leon muttered to himself, "My kingdom for a plan".

Obi-Wan turned to him, "What?"

"These trees make a great hiding place, but what good are they if we're trapped in these…" an evil smile crept across his face, "Branches. Master Kenobi I've got an idea".

Leon jumped to a higher branch with Obi-Wan following him, "So what is your plan?" he asked Leon.

Leon activated his lightsaber, "We cut this branch down and use the Force to throw it in front of the beast. They're eyesight is pretty bad so it'll be attracted to the sound more than anything".

The Jedi Master tilted his head, "That could work".

"Only one way to find out" Leon said swinging his weapon downward cutting through the branch and grabbing it with the Force before it fell.

Obi-Wan helped him and threw the branch to the side catching the bull rancor's attention. The massive rancor ducked down and turned its head surprised by the sound of the branch falling. The beast sniffed the air before walking over to the fallen branch each step it took shaking the ground.

"And there's my window" Leon said jumping back to the branch below where the clones waited, "Alright guys let's do this".

Despite Obi-Wan's order for him to wait Leon ran to the end of the branch and made a long jump with the Force propelling him. Aiming the Force at the ground as he landed he softened his landing taking a quick look over his shoulder to check the bull rancor which was still occupied with its mating call. Stopping near the entrance of the small cavern he felt a faint energy from inside it faint, but dark. Activating his lightsaber Leon stepped inside the cave feeling a growing heat the closer he moved toward the back. The light became brighter until the source was found.

"What is this?" he wondered staring at stone structure about the size of a table with a pile of burning stones inside.

"It appears to be some kind of furnace" Obi-Wan said catching up to him, "I sense a dark energy in this place".

"I sense it to" Leon said deactivating his weapon, "This furnace is blazing. What do you think it was for?"

"Hard to say" Obi-Wan answered looking around the small cave, "I don't see any furnishings so no one was living here. Maybe whoever was here was using the furnace to work on something".

"_Like what?"_ Leon wondered approaching the furnace in spite of its intense heat. The heat around the furnace created a shimmering illusion to Leon's eyes, _"Work on something? What could be important enough to risk running into a rancor?"_

That's when he remembered his vision of Thalia that roaring he heard in the vision was definitely a rancor, but was it really her that was out here? Why would she be? Something caught his eye a gleam in the pit of the furnace. He squinted his eyes staring into the center of the burning stones and raised his hand picking up the gleaming object with the Force and hovered it in front of him.

"This looks like a lightsaber crystal" he said showing it to Obi-Wan.

"Oh my" he muttered upon seeing the crystal, "Well that explains a lot. Someone was using this furnace to create synthetic lightsaber crystals".

Leon stared at the red crystal, "Who would make a synthetic lightsaber crystal? More importantly why?"

Obi-Wan gazed at the crystal sensing the dark energy in it, "It appears to be incomplete maybe a first attempt. If I remember my history correctly many Sith used synthetic crystals in their lightsabers, the red lightsaber isn't exactly the mark of a Sith, but red is considered the color that represents power. Synthetic crystals contain more power to them and do allow a stronger lightsaber to be constructed".

When the crystal cooled Leon placed it in his pocket, "I can understand using them to construct a stronger lightsaber, but it sounds like a lot of effort. Why not just get one from the crystal caverns on Illum?"

"I'm not sure" Obi-Wan answered, "Maybe the Sith are so desperate for power that they'll take whatever small bit they can get. Or it could be because naturally formed red crystals are extremely rare, only appearing on your home world Dantooine actually. Maybe the Sith use red crystals because it symbolizes power that actually makes sense if you think about it".

"If you say so Master" Leon took one last look at the furnace, _"Thalia used the Force in my vision, did she come here to make synthetic crystals?"_

"Well I don't see anything that would indicate Thalia being here. Now that I think of it why would she be here?"

"Assuming she was here how would she have learned to do this?" Leon asked him remembering when he taught Thalia how to use the Force before they left Hoth maybe she came here to make a lightsaber. The question still remained how or where would she had learned to create a synthetic lightsaber crystal?

"Sir we've got company" Baron whispered as footsteps echoed from the mouth of the cave.

"Ventress" Obi-Wan muttered sensing the presence approaching them.

He turned around activating his lightsaber along with Leon as Ventress revealed herself to them, "Well Ventress we meet again".

Ventress moved her eyes from Obi-Wan to Leon and then to the clones in front of her, "I've no interest in fighting you today Master Kenobi I merely came here to see if the rumors are true".

"What rumors?" Obi-Wan asked her keeping his guard up.

Ventress walked toward them ignoring their active weapons and approaching the furnace, "The rumors that Count Dooku has a new apprentice".

"I thought you were his apprentice" Leon said, "Or did he grow tired of having an assassin that rarely succeeded?"

Both Jedi could feel the rage in the assassin, but she calmed herself, "He betrayed me and tried to have me killed. I will have my revenge" she turned to them, "We will not fight this time, but should we meet again Jedi the same will not happen".

After Ventress left Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and began thinking on what she told them, "So Dooku has a new apprentice, could it be Thalia or is this a coincidence?"

"Either way it doesn't matter" Leon told him, "We've found all we can here and this place is starting to make me uncomfortable".

Obi-Wan concurred taking the lead as they left the small cave and Felucia's sun was starting to set. It took them five hours to get here from the village and would probably take them longer to return as with many planets in the galaxy things only became worse in the dark. Seeing no point in delaying the seven man formation quickly moved out returning to the massive tree where they hid with no sign of the bull rancor anywhere.

"Think its sleeping?" Chip asked.

"Doubt it" Coins answered, "Probably wondering around somewhere let's try to not be here when it gets back".

"That's something we can all agree on" Obi-Wan said to them leading them past the massive tree overlooking the rancor graveyard and back into the jungle.

The think foliage and flora around them made the atmosphere somewhat claustrophobic as they ran through thankfully many of the creatures seemed to have left the general area leaving them a clear run back to the village. During the trek back to the village Leon continued to think of possible reasons why Thalia would come here to make a synthetic crystal and if she was Dooku's new apprentice. Dooku was well known for being able to manipulate others and could be forcing Thalia to be his apprentice somehow.

"_Maybe that's why she contacted me"_ he thought, _"She's being forced to do this. If Dooku somehow found out about her and he's forcing her to be his apprentice that would also explain why and how she knows how to make a synthetic lightsaber crystal. Thalia…"_

They finally arrived back at the village being met by several patrolling guards telling them that the village curfew was in effect. The guards asked them to leave if they had finished their business or to rent a room at the inn if they had further business before returning to his post.

Obi-Wan looked down at Leon, "Leon I'm sorry, but we have nothing more to go on".

Leon sighed and looked at the ground, "I know. I just hope she's alright wherever she is".


	15. Fearless Eyes

Leon sat on the floor of his room his legs crossed and his eyes closed as a crimson crystal hovered in front of him. He had recently returned from a short mission to Felucia along with Obi-Wan and a squad of five clones they had gone to Felucia in search of Thalia a girl Leon met during his mission to Hoth. Thalia contacted Leon through an unknown means sending some kind of ghost or spirit to him and pleading for him to help her. In a vision he had Leon determined that she was on Felucia and enlisted the help of Master Kenobi to help him search for her. Although they never found Thalia they did find something interesting a hidden cave with a furnace inside used to make synthetic lightsaber crystals, but that wasn't all they found.

Asajj Ventress Count Dooku's former apprentice and assassin appeared to them informing them of a rumor that Count Dooku had a new apprentice. Ventress herself came to Felucia to investigate the rumor and determined it to be true upon seeing the furnace. Leon found an incomplete synthetic crystal and kept it hoping to find another clue if he meditated on it.

The dark side energy within the crystal made it difficult to focus, but Leon persisted through its oppression reaching inside it with the Force and guiding its secrets to the surface. Please let it all be coincidence, that was the thought in his mind as he continued reaching inside the crystal he was praying that Thalia wasn't Dooku's new apprentice maybe she was running from him or his apprentice. She would never willingly ally herself with him.

Leon's brow twitched as he focus began dwindling it felt like the crystal was trying to resist him, but his persistence paid off. An image began forming in his mind he could see the fires of the furnace he found on Felucia and the incomplete red crystal within it surrounded by stones that burned to the point of glowing. There was someone kneeling in front of the furnace their face obscured by the intense heat. Focusing more Leon tried to reveal the face of the person he saw pushing aside the embers and enduring the heated air slowly recognizing features of the person in front of him, but the vision faded his mind going blank as a stern voice called his name.

His concentration lost the synthetic crystal dropped to the floor and Leon opened his eyes as someone knocked at his door and called his name.

"What?" Leon growled furiously.

The door slid open showing his master Mace Windu standing in the hall. The Jedi Master looked down at his padawan and the synthetic crystal narrowing his eyes into a curious glare.

"So this is the synthetic crystal Master Kenobi spoke of".

Leon was panting from the forced meditation, "I…was hoping to find a clue as to who made it".

"I see" Master Windu said grabbing the crystal with the Force and bringing it to his hand to examine it, "Master Kenobi said you had a vision about a girl you met during your mission to Hoth. You think she's in trouble and needs help".

Leon nodded, "I know she is and I'm hoping to find out where she is so I can help her".

"How close are you to this girl?" his master asked not even trying to hide his suspicion.

"As I said Master Windu she's my friend and she's in trouble".

Master Windu turned the crystal in his hand, "And you think she has something to do with this crystal?"

"Maybe" Leon sighed, "I'm hoping not, but it is possible that she made it".

"Master Kenobi informed us of the rumor of Count Dooku taking on a new apprentice. Do you think it's your friend?"

Leon shook his head, "I don't see how it would be possible. Why would Dooku take her on as an apprentice?" he was lying of course when Leon found out that Thalia was Force-sensitive and not aware of it he taught her how to use the Force. Although he only taught her what he knew of it, it could be possible that her connection to the Force is strong and if Dooku somehow found out why wouldn't he try to take her as his apprentice?

Master Windu continued to examine the crystal, "If your friend has joined Dooku then she is an enemy of the Republic".

Leon jumped to his feet, "No!" he snapped pointing his finger at his master, "It was the Separatists who captured and threatened her people. She would never ally herself with Dooku and if she did it wasn't willingly" he took the crystal back from his master, "If she did make this then I'm going to find out then I'm going to find her and save her from whatever trouble she's in".

Seeing the look his master gave him Leon apologized for his outburst, "I'm sorry master it's just…Thalia is loyal to her people and thankful to us for helping her. I just don't see any reason why she would voluntarily join Dooku".

The stalwart Jedi Master's eyes continued to bear down on him, "Let's say she is being forced to be his apprentice what would you do? Let's say you found her and she is his apprentice what would you do to handle the situation?"

Leon had to think carefully on his answer he was being tested, "When I find her and if she is being forced to serve him then I will save her no matter the cost. She's an innocent being forced into this and it is the duty of the Jedi to protect the innocent".

Master Windu raised an eyebrow, "And if it turns out she willingly joined him, what then?"

Leon's eye fell to the floor, "I don't believe she would ever join him by choice, but if that turns out to be the case…I won't fight her I will bring her back to the light without fighting her".

"There is doubt in your mind Leon" Master Windu said, "You say you are certain she would never join him, but the fear of her being allied to him by choice or not is haunting your thoughts. Are you sure you're priorities on this are properly sorted?"

Leon looked up to him, "They are I have no doubts about that".

Master Windu turned around, "Then continue your meditation and inform me of anything you find".

"I'm going to save her" Leon whispered to himself after his master left, "Nothing will stop me".

Grun the gizka croaked at him from his tank catching the young Jedi's attention. Leon smirked at the small reptile and walked over to its tank. He reached his hand into the tank and scratched the gizka's had watching it nuzzle his finger.

"I'm going to save her" he said again, "I swear on my life I will save her".

Stepping away from the tank Leon sat on the floor again and crossed his legs using the Force to levitate the crystal in his hands as he closed his eyes. He dug his thoughts into the crystal returning to the vision he had before staring into the obstructed face of whoever was kneeling in front of the furnace. Through his persistence the heat and flames were pushed aside and the hidden person's face was revealed confirming what Leon feared.

"_Thalia…"_

It was Thalia kneeling in front of the furnace tirelessly working to craft the synthetic lightsaber crystal. She ran her arm across her forehead wiping the sweat away as she reached into the flames with the Force and retrieved her first crystal. The crimson crystal gleamed from the light provided by the furnace. Thalia stood up and picked up a lightsaber hilt from the nearby table using the Force once again she dismantled the hilt and slowly placed the synthetic crystal inside. With the crystal set she pieced the hilt back together, but hesitated as she reached for it there was a look of fear and sorrow in her eyes.

Grabbing the hilt she fell to her knees and began crying, "Why...Why is this happening?" she hugged her hands against her chest, "Leon help me…please. I need you".

Once again the vision faded returning Leon to reality as the crystal dropped to the floor. Thalia made the crystal and constructed a lightsaber with it whatever her and while Leon still wasn't sure why he knew she needed his help. Rising to his feet Leon left his room with the crystal in his hand making his way back to the council chambers.

"_Thalia is in danger. I can feel it"_ his mental voice was bold despite the conflicting thoughts running through his head, _"I'm coming Thalia just hang in there"_.

Arriving at the doors to the council chambers he reached out his arms to push them open, but stopped when he felt his chest tighten. His chest felt like it was closing around his lungs and heart becoming tighter and tighter with each passing second until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He clenched at his chest as he dropped to his knees as everything around him began spinning and tilting to the side.

"What's happening?" he grunted before he began coughing. The coughing quickly became worse he felt like the inside of his throat was being scratched as each breath was violently expelled. He struggled against whatever was happening to him trying to force himself back to his feet only to find he had lost all sense of balance. The hall around him continued to spin and tilt as his coughing became rough and he started wheezing between them before he finally fell forward landing on his hand. Holding himself up with one hand he covered his mouth as the coughing continued growing worse.

He felt his back arch and something rise into his throat and then mouth as his head snapped forward coughing up whatever flooded into his mouth. The pain was crippling and all he could see through his squinted eyes were small drips of something dark red running between his fingers and on the floor under him and each time he coughed more drips of red appeared. Eventually he couldn't take anymore whatever was happening to him was too much; his eyes rolled back and he fell to the side his face hitting the floor with a soft impact followed by a curtain of cold falling around him.

_The sound of blaster fire echoed hundreds of clones were fighting against a large battalion of droids. One after another the clones began falling as their enemy's superior numbers became too much. The clones fled from their burning barracks many being gunned down before they could raise their weapons. In the communications room of the Republic base a trio of clones had locked themselves in and barricaded the door attempting to send an emergency message out to the rest of the Republic, but everything was offline._

"_Dammit" one of the clones yelled, "They cut the power and their jamming us not even our emergency systems are going through"._

"_Sir they're cutting through the door" another clone yelled as the edges of the door seemed to be melting as something cut through them._

_The melting lines made their lap around the door and it fell to the ground the clones immediately began firing even though they could not see through the smoke on the other side._

"_Sergeant, try to contact Coruscant again" one of the clones yelled._

"_Its no good" the one at the console yelled back._

_The clones felt something pull at their guns and in an instant their weapons flew from their hands landing at the feet of a hooded figure._

"_Separatist scum" the clone sergeant growled running over to the hooded intruder, jumping over the center console he reared his fist back, but stopped in mid air as something grabbed at his throat._

_Feeling a light squeezing at his throat he quickly grabbed at the invisible hand struggling against it before he was thrown back into the communications console. The other two clones watched as their sergeant was thrown back slamming the back of his unprotected head into the console knocking him out._

"_Excellent work" a T-Series Tactical droid said as it entered the room, "The Republic base on Ord Mantell is ours and the Republic is none the wiser" the tactical droid looked at the three clones and aimed its blaster rifle at them, "No survivors"._

_The defenseless clones glared at the droid sure that they were about to meet the same fate as all of their brothers until the hooded figure stepped in front of the tactical droid._

_The hooded figure's face could be seen, but the voice was definitely female, "No, take them hostage I want to interrogate them"._

_The tactical droid argued, "Count Dooku's orders were clear raid the weapons storage and leave no survivors"._

_The hooded figure pulled her arm out of her robe igniting a red lightsaber and cutting down the tactical droid, "Count Dooku's orders were clear, but I just changed them" she looked to the squad of battle droids in the hall, "Take them to the detention block I want them alive for interrogation understand?"_

_The droids acknowledged their new orders and rounded up the trio of clones taking them to the base's detention block as everything went black and a name was whispered, "Leon"._

Leon's eyes flew open he was in the infirmary again. Flying up to a sitting position he turned to the side and jumped off the bed feeling the monitor patches tear from his chest as he moved past their each.

"Leon are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Obi-Wan was standing in the room along with Masters Luminara and Windu a bit surprised by Leon's sudden wake.

"Ord Mantell" Leon told them, "Something happened on Ord Mantell contact our base there" seeing the way they were looking at him he raised his panicked voice, "This is not a staring contest contact the Republic base on Ord Mantell".

Obi-Wan brought his wrist up to his chin and turned on his comlink contacting the headquarters of the Republic Army.

"Is something wrong Leon?" Master Luminara asked him.

"I think we just lost our entire base on Ord Mantell…I had a dream a vision" he looked around the room, "Why am I in the infirmary…" he remembered. Whatever happened to him caused him to black out, "What happened to me?"

"We found you passed out in front of the council chambers" she walked over to him, "Leon somehow you've contracted a virus that attacks cells in your body called macrophages".

While Luminara explained the still unidentified virus in Leon's body Obi-Wan walked over to Master Windu telling him that the Republic base on Ord Mantell isn't responding to any communications.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force" Master Windu muttered, "This is troubling. We should investigate".

"How would Leon know about it? He said it saw it in a vision, but why?"

Master Windu walked over to Leon with a penetrating stare to his eyes, "Leon do you remember why you were coming to the council chambers?"

Leon quickly searched his pockets and pulled out the synthetic crystal he found on Felucia, "Thalia" he said handing the crystal to his master, "She made the crystal and I believe now that she is Dooku's new apprentice".

Master Windu took the crystal, "Is she on Ord Mantell?"

Leon lowered his head, "I think so. I heard her voice calling out to me".

Master Windu turned back to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi we're going to Ord Mantell to investigate prepare a shuttle for us while I inform the rest of the council".

"I'm going with you" Leon said standing back up.

"No" Master Windu told him, "You're too personally involved".

"Exactly" Leon cut him off, "I'm the one involved in this which is why I should go. If Thalia is there she will listen to me more than you and with all due respect Master I don't trust you to handle her the right way".

Master Windu's eyes fixed on Leon as did Luminara's.

"She's calling to me to help her I'm the one she trusts. If you show up and demand that she surrender how is she going to handle that? You don't know she could be emotionally unstable which is why I need to go".

"I'm more concerned with your personal involvement with this girl than anything else at this point. Your attachment to her".

Leon cut him off again, "My attachment to her isn't a factor here" he yelled, "Her safety is my priority. She's in danger and she's crying for my help".

"And how do you know it isn't a ruse?" Windu questioned, "If she is Dooku's apprentice she could be reaching out to you so she can draw you in. Deceiving you because you know she once trusted you".

"That doesn't matter" Leon snapped, "The fact of the matter is its my fault this is happening to her, she is my responsibility so I am going to help her" he walked past his master stopping at the doorway, "And if you feel like trying to stop me…go for it".

"There is a darkness growing in him" Luminara said after Leon left the room, "I fear his judgment may be clouded".

Windu's intense eyes stared at the doorway where Leon once stood, "Perhaps so, but what he said about that girl being his responsibility what did he mean by that?"

Luminara looked to him, "With your permission Master Windu I would like to talk to him. He was my padawan first maybe I can get through to him he often comes to me for advice".

Master Windu allowed her to try and stop Leon. She was right he could sense a dark burden in his padawan's mind not just fear and anger, but guilt. Leon said Thalia was his responsibility what did he mean? Is he somehow responsible for what happened to her? The stalwart Jedi turned and looked out the window into the vast city of Coruscant his padawan's defiance weighing heavily on his mind. Leon was strong willed and an all around capable fighter for his age more skilled with his lightsaber than most padawans and even without had proven to be skilled in hand to hand combat. His physical capabilities were truly impressive for someone his age, but for all this his biggest weakness was his fierce loyalty.

Master Windu himself was as loyal as they came ready at any given moment to lay down his life for the Jedi Order or the Republic and he knew sometimes his loyalty to the two could be seen as extreme, but Leon's sense of loyalty and duty went in a different direction. Leon couldn't be described as just loyal he was persistent. During their mission to Dantooine when Leon was gravely injured by a new Separatist droid he insisted that they continue their search for Ahsoka Tano who went missing during the battle. His injuries bordered on lethal, but his padawan's determination overruled his pain allowing him to continue on. He was proud of his padawan's loyalty there was no denying that, but he feared that the young Jedi's persistence would be the death of him if he didn't learn to stop and think about a situation first.

Leon entered the temple hangar and walked over to a lone fighter and climbed into it just as Master Luminara called to him.

"Please don't try and get in my way Master Luminara" he said coldly.

"Leon tell me what is bothering you" Luminara requested looking up to him.

"It's complicated" Leon said strapping himself into the pilot's seat.

"You claim a responsibility that isn't yours".

Leon's hand slid off the controls to the fighter, "Everything that is happening to Thalia is my fault…I showed her how to use the Force".

The Mirialan Jedi Master looked up to him surprised by his words, "You showed her how to use the Force?"

Leon's face darkened, "After we saved her people I could sense it in her. She has a strong connection to the Force strong enough that I could sense it. She was next in line to lead her people, but she felt she was too weak to do so. I thought if she learned how to use the Force she would believe herself worthy of leading them".

"Master Kenobi never reported this to the Council" Luminara said to him before coming to the obvious conclusion, "He didn't know. You trained her in secret?"

Leon nodded, "I…I did it to help her that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to help her overcome her fear and realize the power locked within her".

Luminara still couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Leon you're still a padawan. Your own mastery of the Force isn't fully refined yet how can you teach another? What you did was foolish you should have told the Council about it".

"And what would they have done?" Leon yelled, "Thalia is too old for the Council to accept her for training, but her connection to the Force" he began trembling, "What would they have done? You wouldn't have ignored her no that would risk her becoming a potential threat, but she's too old to be trained".

Leon jumped out of the fighter and stared into Luminara's eyes, "So what would they have done? Detain her? Place some kind of restriction of her ability to use the Force? I've done a lot of research into the history of the Jedi there are multiple accounts where the Jedi Order has restricted and even completely cut one's ability to call upon the Force".

"That is not what the Council would have done" Luminara tried to tell him.

"How can you be sure?" Leon asked her his voice returning to normal levels, "You don't know how the others would have seen it".

"That is true, but I trust in them" Luminara said retaining her calm tone against Leon's harsh words, "I place my full faith in the rest of the Council as should you".

Leon hung his head again, "It changes nothing. Thalia is still in danger and I'm going to help her…I owe it to her. Master Luminara I owe you my life you've done so much for me".

Luminara noticed his hand subtly inching toward his lightsaber and the tears forming in his eyes as he spoke in a fearful, pleading tone.

"After all you've done for me I beg you to not stand against me on this".

She could feel his thoughts his emotions they were raging like a storm fear and guilt mixing with one another creating a dark cloud.

"Very well" she said, "I will go with you, but you are to follow my instructions without question".

Leon's body relaxed and his hand slid away from his lightsaber, "Thank you…Master" his voice sounded like it was about to break. She had agreed to allow him to go, but if he could not return to a stable state and regain control over his emotions then she would be forced to put an end to the mission.

Luminara led him to another shuttle contacting Master Windu telling him that she will join them on their mission to Ord Mantell and assume full responsibility for Leon as he travels with her. Reluctantly Master Windu agreed although he voiced his strong disapproval of the idea. Luminara looked to Leon as the shuttle's engines came to life reminding him to be wary of his emotions. Leon still distraught by his argument with her simply nodded and leaned into the corner of the co-pilot's seat and closing his eyes.

The young padawan opened his eyes just as the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace above Ord Mantell. He could sense it, now that he was this much closer he could sense it Thalia was definitely there waiting for him.

"Master Luminara" he said in a gloomy tone, "I want to apologize for earlier and thank you again for allowing me to come here".

Luminara could tell he had calmed down a great deal, "I am taking a great risk by bringing you here Leon" she gave him a small smile, "Don't make me regret my decision".

"I won't" he said before looking over to her with an expression of deep sadness, "You're wondering what my feelings for Thalia are right?"

Luminara's smile vanished, "You're attachment to her is against the Jedi Code".

Leon looked back to the planet ahead of them, "I know…"

"Do you love her?" she asked him outright.

"I don't know" he answered, "She's important to me, but I don't know to what extent. All I know is I will do whatever it takes to protect her".

"What of Skywalker's padawan Ahsoka?"

Leon visibly retreated, "It's the same. I care about her a great deal I'll never let anyone or anything harm her or Thalia" he looked to his former master and smiled, "It's not just them either I feel the same about you as well".

Luminara looked at him surprised again by his words, "Me?"

Leon kept his small smile, "You're the one who saved me I owe you everything and more. You are one of the most important parts of my life Luminara Unduli and I would die protecting you just as I would for Thalia or Ahsoka. It doesn't matter who or what if it's important to me I will protect it and nothing will stop me".

"_His eyes"_ she thought seeing the look in his eyes, _"He's more than determined he's confident. I can sense it clearly now his will his resolve they both echo more than his fear. He believes completely in his own strength and he truly intends to protect her"._

Luminara began landing the shuttle at a nearby spaceport the adamant resolve she saw in Leon's eyes made her question if attachment is something that should be shunned. If it gave someone this kind of determination this kind of iron will…no she was overanalyzing it. The teachings are clear and should be upheld if this was attachment then he should be brought before the Council to decide on a course of action, but if this wasn't attachment then his strength of will and steel nerved determination will lead him to becoming a great Jedi.

The shuttle landed and they stepped off receiving word from Master Windu that he and Obi-Wan would by arriving soon.

"There's more" Master Windu said, "We've received word from Skywalker his ship is returning from the supply run. They're going to stop over Ord Mantell and he will be joining us along with his padawan. If the Separatist managed to attack our base here without setting off a single alarm then we shouldn't take any chances. I want both of you to wait until we're all there before proceeding".

"Very well Master Windu" Luminara responded, "We will wait until you and Skywalker have arrived".

"I hope its soon" Leon said, "We have time, but not much…I sense something…dark".

* * *

A/N. And now the time has come. Leon has determined Thalia's location and learned that she is most likely Count Dooku's new apprentice. Now he has gone to save her along with his first Master Luminara Unduli soon to be joined by Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin and Ahsoka. Together with them Leon is sure to rescue Thalia and recover the base for the Republic, but what is this dark pressence he sense? Will it turn out to be just paranoia or will it turn out to be a threat unlike any he has ever faced before?

Tune in next time for chapter 16: Titan


	16. Titan

Even a pacifist will take up arms to defend what he considers truly important - Jay Masterson 2013

* * *

Leon was sitting on a rusted steel crate his leg restlessly bouncing as he and Master Luminara waited for the other Jedi to arrive.

The Mirialan Jedi was sitting atop the crate next to him with her legs crossed and her eyes closed silently meditating, "Calm your self Leon".

"I'm perfectly calm Master" he replied his leg still jumping with a mind of its own, "I'm just not a fan of waiting when something this important is on the line".

She opened her eyes and turned to him, "They will be here soon have faith and try to relax" she spoke in an almost motherly voice.

Leon looked away from her with an embarrassed almost ashamed look on his face. Ever since Master Luminara saved him as a child on Dantooine he had always looked up to her and while he was her padawan he learned a great deal from her until the Clone Wars began and his training was halted. Even after he was reassigned to Kit Fisto and then again to Mace Windu he always considered her as his only Master and often looked to her for advice.

He revered her even after he was no longer her padawan she always supported him and helped him when he needed advice. His admiration for her exceeded his admiration for his other two masters, he respected all of them, but she was more important to him and he knew in the depths of his mind if such a situation were to ever occur he would become her shield protecting her without a second thought. He began to wonder how far his admiration of his former master went he holds everyone in his life as important, but there were only a few that he had exceptionally strong affection toward. He knew he had strong feelings for Ahsoka and Thalia he still wasn't sure if he loved them or not, but he knew that he would stop at nothing to help either of them should the need ever arise.

"_Do I feel the same about Master Luminara?"_ he wondered, _"No…She's important to me, but I don't love her"_ he looked back to her as she continued meditating,_ "If anything she reminds me of my mother"_ a smile appeared on his face. Maybe that's why he had such strong feelings for her the constant support and advice she would give him molded her into a surrogate mother figure in his eyes.

Master Luminara opened her eyes, "They're here".

Sensing the approaching Jedi Leon jumped off his crate, "Finally".

Running over to the troop transport shuttles he watched as Master Windu and Obi-Wan came from one while Anakin and Ahsoka exited the other.

"It took you guys long enough" he called to them.

"I'm afraid we were held up" Obi-Wan began, "After we informed the Supreme Chancellor of the situation and he insisted on us bringing clone backup".

From each transport a large group of clones stepped off one being led by Commander Cody and the other by Captain Rex. Moving over the clones Leon laid his eyes on a single clone with a purple star emblem on the side of his helmet.

"Edge" the young padawan said walking over to the clone, "Together again".

Seeing Leon the clone greeted him, "Good to see you again sir looks like we're meeting a lot these days".

Leon smiled, "Is the rest of the team with you?" the clone nodded, "Good then your team is with me".

Master Windu began briefing them on the plan, "We believe the Separatists most likely attacked our base here to either claim or destroy the weapons storage facility. Assuming they haven't destroyed it yet they have a clear advantage in firepower. We still haven't been able to contact the troop barracks or any other part of the base and scans of the area are coming back scrambled leading us to believe there is a jammer present".

Leon flashed back to his mission to Dantooine and the droid that nearly killed him when he found the jamming device.

Anakin took over, "There are too many unknowns for us to come up with a solid plan so we're going to split our forces and hit the base at once. Obi-Wan, Master Windu and I will go in with the drop ships and attempt an aerial insertion. Master Luminara you'll lead the ground assault with Ahsoka and Leon if we attack from the ground and the air we can catch them off guard".

"Doubt it" Leon said, "They already know we're here they just aren't doing anything about it".

"What makes you so sure?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"Why else would they set up jamming devices?" he asked him in return, "They're trying to lead us in. A base that suddenly stops reporting in and suddenly has a jamming device stopping us from getting accurate scans of the area they knew we would notice and investigate. They're waiting for us".

"It doesn't change anything I'm afraid" Obi-Wan told him, "Whether we have the element of surprise or not we cannot allow the Separatists to use or destroy the weapons storage".

Luminara looked over to Anakin, "I assume you have some means for us to lead the ground assault?"

Anakin smiled at her and called for a third transport to come in. The new transport was filled with two dozen swoop bikes giving the ground force their transportation. Leon looked out into the distance in the direction of the silent Republic base, he could sense her. Thalia was still there he could feel her presence despite the distance between them.

Ahsoka walked over to him as the clones unloaded the swoop bikes, "You look troubled by something, what's wrong?"

Leon didn't look at her, "Thalia is here".

Ahsoka's eyes widened she couldn't believe him, "Are you sure? Why would she be here?"

"You were gone by the time I got back from Felucia, but we found a synthetic lightsaber crystal there. Thalia made it and…" his expression suddenly turned dark he was still struggling to accept the truth of what happened to Thalia, "She's Count Dooku's new apprentice".

Ahsoka was speechless she didn't know Thalia that well only having met her once, but it was obvious she would never ally with Dooku of all people.

Leon turned around and walked over to one of the bikes waiting for them, "I don't care what happens to the base. I'm going to save her".

Ahsoka stepped in front of him once she saw the look in his eyes she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop him, "Leon…Just promise me you'll be careful" she lowered her head speaking almost sadly, "I know she's important to you just be careful you're not alone on this. I'll help you if you need it".

Leon appreciated the offer, but he couldn't accept it when it came time to confront Thalia on what had happened he wouldn't be able to accept help from anyone this was his responsibility and his alone. He thanked Ahsoka as he turned on the engine to the swoop bike consumed in his own thoughts about the situation he wanted to take off right now to save Thalia the more he waited the more he worried he would be too late. Seconds turned to hours for him and finally Luminara rode out in front of him reminding him to stay close as she gave the order for the ground team to move out.

Following his former master Leon narrowed his eyes as they sped past the massive scrapyards around them the collective roar of the engines rolling across the mesa like thunder. It didn't take them long only a half hour of riding and the Republic base came into view. It was hard to tell from so far away, but it looked like the air defense towers were sill operational meaning the air insertion would be in danger if the towers weren't taken care of first. Taking one hand off the handlebars of the bike Leon activated his lightsaber speeding forward despite Luminara telling him to stay with the group. When he entered the range of the base the automated turrets began firing at him the barrage of laser fire zipped by him as he banked side to side taking in a deep breath he stood up placing his foot on the back of the bike's seat.

Jumping off his swoop bike and high into the air he twisted his body around grabbing his still moving bike with the Force and lifting it up. Twisting his torso again he roared as he turned to face the turrets and threw the swoop bike at them landing it on top of one the ensuing explosion destroying another turret on both sides. Landing on his feet he rushed toward the front gate juking to the side, spinning and weaving his way through the laser fire until he closed in on the turrets. With a single swing from his lightsaber each turret fell the final one destroyed by the ground forces as they caught up with him.

The gate opened and a battalion of battle droids began firing at them the three Jedi quickly defending themselves deflecting the blaster shots while their clone backup returned fire. While the ground forces were locked in the firefight Obi-Wan contacted them saying they were approaching the area the transmission cutting as the AD towers began firing at the approaching aircraft. Hearing the massive guns firing at the drop ships Leon made a sharp pivot to the side and sprinted in front of his allies cutting down the droids in front of him as he locked his eyes on the AD tower.

Droid after droid turned to fire at him as he rushed through them his silver lightsaber flashing through the air easily striking down each target. Raising his weapon over his shoulder he brought it down at an angle cutting off a droid's arm and taking its E-5 blaster rifle setting it to full auto as he deactivated his lightsaber returning the Jedi weapon to his belt. Turning on his heel he began firing the rifle at the droids his Jedi senses warning him of the enemy fire allowing him to react in time ducking and weaving around their shots. Shooting down a few droids he spun to the side again reactivating his lightsaber in mid turn and slicing through a pair of droids at the end of the turn.

He was now on the enemy's flank; behind him was the door to the AD tower and in front of him the side of the enemy battalion. The outside rank of the droids turned to engage him their shots being deflected back by the silver weapon flashing through the air. Stepping back Leon opened the door to the AD tower and slid inside closing it behind him now safe from the droids outside he swiftly climbed the ladder leading to the gun controls cutting open the panels of the console he reached in and pulled out a fistful of wires cutting the power to the gun.

With the AD gun neutralized Leon returned outside jumping from the opening in the tower and landing at the outside flank of the droids. The drop ships landed unloading the Jedi and clones into the fight. With Anakin, Obi-Wan and Master Windu joining him Leon left his defensive state and leapt forward cutting his way into the droid ranks with his fellow Jedi at his back. With four Jedi and a small battalion of clones the Separatist droids began falling one after another until the last one was surrounded by the six Jedi. Dropping its weapon the droid held its arms up declaring its surrender.

Leon deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to it placing his hand on its steel shoulder, "Very well I acknowledge your surrender". The droid hung its head in relief not noticing Leon picking up its blaster rifle, "I didn't say I accepted it". Shooting the droid in the head Leon watched it fall and dropped the rifle at his feet.

Hundreds of droids laid destroyed they had to have destroyed the bulk of the Separatist forces on the base. The troop barracks had been burned to the ground, but the weapons storage and main facility were still standing.

"With this many droids I don't think we'll find any survivors" Anakin admitted gloomily.

Leon swiftly turned around staring at the roof of the main facility there was nothing there, but he definitely sensed something. Using his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight he glared at the relay dish on the facility's roof there was something there he could still feel its faint presence a presence of pure darkness.

"Leon" Luminara said placing her hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

"_Something is out here watching us"_ he noted, "No nothing let's hurry up Thalia is still in danger".

Moving past his former master he looked to Edge, "Edge grab your men and come with me we're going to sweep room to room down to the detention block".

"Leon" Master Windu called to him, "Do not forget why we're here".

"I know why I'm here Master Windu" he replied barely looking over his shoulder, "I'm here to save my friend and anyone else that's still alive. Everything else isn't my concern".

Master Windu called to him again, but his padawan continued toward the main facility ignoring his master's words.

"We shouldn't let him go alone" Obi-Wan said, "Master Luminara he seems to respond well to you would you mind looking after him while we clean up the rest?"

Luminara bowed her head to him, "Of course Master Kenobi".

Luminara followed after Leon with Edge asking permission for him and his men to follow as well. Master Windu glared at his padawan's back as he opened the door to the main facility; Leon allowed his attachment to this girl to cloud his judgment. He stood in clear defiance of his master and his orders with no trace of regret in his mind over what he was doing if he continued as he was he would surely fall to the dark side.

Since Leon and Luminara were sweeping the ground and lower levels of the main facility Anakin volunteered to sweep the upper floors with Ahsoka leaving Master Windu and Obi-Wan to take the weapons storage. The Jedi split up taking a team of clones with them in each direction as they headed for their target areas.

"Hey Leon hold on a second" Anakin called to them after he entered the main facility, "I understand how worried you are about your friend. Just remember to be careful alright?"

Leon nodded without looking at him, "I will Master Skywalker…thank you. You two be careful as well ok?"

Anakin looked to Master Luminara, "May the Force be with you both".

The two groups went their separate ways, but just as Leon opened the door to the sub levels Ahsoka called to him, "Leon" she waited for him to turn to her, "If you find her bring her back in one piece ok? I'll be waiting for both of you".

Finally even though it was faint Leon smiled before descending into the first out of three sub levels. The lights were on, but dim and flickering barely illuminating a few feet around them. There were plasma scorches all over the walls in the corridors and the rooms, but there were no bodies anywhere clone or droid not even a helmet or piece of armor plating; someone must have moved them, but why?

"This is spooky" the clone medic Baron whispered, "All these plasma burns and not a single body. Something isn't right here".

"Just stay on guard Baron" Edge told him as they continued down the hall checking each room.

"This reminds me of a holovid I saw once" Boulder silently chuckled, "There's this group of seven people just like us".

"Not now Boulder" Coins said bringing up the rear.

Boulder continued, "They all wake up in a dark room with flickering lights just like the hall we're in now".

"Please stop" Coins begged him.

Boulder had to be smiling under his helmet, "Unlike us however they didn't know each other and had no idea where they were or why and then…"

"Boulder" Coins snapped, "Seriously shut up".

"Quiet" Edge snapped at both of them, "We're coming up on the next staircase" he looked to Luminara, "Ready to proceed on your word General".

The second sub level was more like a big control room than anything a long corridor with only a few rooms on each side and a large observation room looking out over the third sub level which was a massive training course to help the clone troopers keep their edge.

"Up ahead is the observation room" Edge told them.

"You've been here before Lieutenant?" Luminara asked the clone.

"Yes sir. It was a short posting, but I was assigned here when I was first deployed".

"Isn't the detention level down here somewhere?" Leon asked him.

Edge nodded, "Yes sir it's on sub level three it's a separate block from the training room".

"Then that's where we need to go" Leon said advancing down the hall and to the staircase.

A subtle tremor shook the ground and a few seconds after Edge's comlink beeped, "this is Commander Cody the jammer has been destroyed all groups check in".

"This is Lieutenant Edge we're on sub level two all accounted for so far".

"This is Captain Rex on floor five we've encountered a few clanker patrols. No casualties so far".

"We're going to secure the weapons storage until reinforcements arrive. We'll join you when we can".

The communication between the three teams ended, "Well we're halfway done then" Chip said, "And here I was worrying that this was going to be difficult".

"I really wish you wouldn't say that" Coins said to him as they proceeded to the staircase and moved down to the third sub level.

Entering the sub level the group loosely fanned out staying within a few feet of each other as they scanned the room. As they proceeded further into the massive training room Leon and Luminara could sense the presence of several individuals nearby each of them weak and another shrouded in a powerful darkness.

"Master" Leon began holding his lightsaber up.

Luminara also readied her weapon, "I sense it to".

Suddenly a hooded figure dropped down from the rafters above landing in the center of the room. The figure kneeled down remaining completely silent as the clones regrouped around the two Jedi. Leon deactivated his lightsaber and began approaching the kneeling figure.

Luminara immediately grabbed his arm stopping him, "Leon what are you doing?"

Leon gently pulled himself free; "This is something I have to do myself" he looked back to her, "Please allow me to face this one alone. It will be ok".

Leon walked over to the hooded figure which slowly stood up as he approached, "Tell me it isn't true" he said.

The mysterious person remained silent the robe's hood concealing the top part of the person's face.

"Its going to be alright now" Leon said slowly raising his arms up and taking the hood off the person standing in front of him revealing the face he suspected, "Thalia".

It was her, her formerly unkempt white hair was now straight and shoulder length her pale skin had gained color and her icy blue eyes seemed to surround him just as they did when he first met her.

"Leon" she spoke in a whimpering voice like she was about to start crying, "I'm sorry".

Leon shook his head, "No I'm the one who should apologize everything that happened to you is my fault" his hands quickly found their way to her shoulders, "I'm going to fix it" he said his own voice started cracking now, "I going to make all this right and I promise I won't let anyone or anything harm or threaten you ever again".

"How touching" a raspy mechanical voice chuckled from the shadows.

Hearing that voice sent a chill down Leon's spine as he slowly turned his head to see the Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous step out of the shadows.

"Grievous" Luminara muttered quickly reaching for her lightsaber only to have it fly away from her belt.

Her lightsaber flew into the darkness of the shadows near the cyborg general and then the lights in the arena sized room fully came to life illuminating everything.

"I wasn't expecting Master Windu's padawan to come alone" a strong, confident voice said as the light spread throughout the large room, "But I did not think he would bring so much backup with him".

The lights reached the dark corner revealing the one who took Luminara's lightsaber, an older man with a wide mustache and long beard sharing the same color as his neatly groomed grey hair. He wore a long brown robe draped from his shoulders and a dark shirt with slightly less dark leggings. The leader of the Separatists…Count Dooku.

"Count Dooku" Luminara said in a disgusted tone that Leon had never heard from her, "So it seems you really do have a new apprentice".

"Yes" the former Jedi Master confirmed, "And a powerful one she is".

The familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting reached his ears and he held his hand out just as Leon roared and leapt toward him.

Catching Leon by the throat he slowly lowered him back to the floor, "Now now young one do not be so hasty. You have an important role to play here and I cannot have you stepping out of line".

Dooku reached down to his belt and grabbed a hologram projector when he turned it on it showed an image of at least twelve people kneeling on both knees with their hands restrained behind their backs and two battle droids standing on either side of them.

"You remember your friend's tribe don't you?" Dooku asked Leon, "If you do not follow my instructions I'm afraid one of them will be executed".

"What do you want?" Leon growled.

Dooku looked over to Luminara, "Firstly the clones you have brought with you they will surrender their weapons at once" after the clones threw their weapons away he looked back to Leon, "And then you will battle with Thalia…to the death".

Leon, Thalia and Luminara froze at his words he wants Leon and Thalia to fight each other until one of them dies?

"Confused?" Dooku asked them, "Allow me to explain. As strong as Thalia has become she still has one weakness that cannot be allowed, her feelings for you boy".

Leon looked at Thalia from the corner of his eyes she had turned her head away hiding in shame from her master's words.

"And before she can realize her true strength she must eliminate the source of that weakness she must kill you. If she succeeds then the true power of the dark side will be open to her and if she fails then I have wasted my time training her".

"You're awfully confident I won't kill you right now" Leon said to the Sith Lord, "Don't be".

"And what of her people?" Dooku asked him, "Would you willing put them at risk? Would you willingly allow them to be killed one by one just to attack me? Her people will be freed regardless of the outcome of this battle, but if either of you refuse to fight or if Master Unduli interferes then they will all die".

Thalia fell to her knees, "Please stop" she began crying, "Just let them go I've done everything you've asked".

"No" Dooku yelled, "This is your final test young Thalia now rise and strike him down. Use your fear your rage and strike him down only then will your people be freed".

Thalia's entire body was trembling. Leon glared at Count Dooku his disgust at his evil plot had evolved into pure hatred all he wanted right now was to cut him down freeing Thalia from his grasp, but it would come at a price a dozen innocents would die.

"Do it Thalia" Leon said turning to her, "Kill me".

Thalia suddenly froze and Master Luminara called to him, "Leon what are you doing?"

"The only course of action available to me" he called back to her, "Thalia free your people they are more important".

Thalia began sobbing, "I…I can't".

"You must" Dooku ordered.

"No" she cried.

Dooku's eye turned stone cold, "So be it" he brought the hologram up.

"Wait!" Leon yelled before he turned it on, "Just wait. Take me" he told him, "Trade me for Thalia's people. You'll have two apprentices then I may be just a padawan, but I held my own against Grievous before. Trade me for them just let them walk out of here unharmed and leave with Master Luminara…and I will submit to you".

Dooku was surprised by Leon's offer he would willingly submit to him becoming his second apprentice as long as he freed Thalia's people. Before he could consider Leon's offer the young padawan held his hand out using the Force to rip the hologram from his hands. Leon's silver lightsaber flared to life and the projector was cut in half as it flew toward him.

Dooku gave him a death stare, "I should have expected such treachery from a Jedi".

Leon leapt into action jumping at Dooku with his lightsaber held high determined to kill the Sith Lord for his crimes.

"Foolish child" Dooku growled holding his hand out and hitting Leon with a blast of Force lightning.

Leon was thrown back by the attack landing violently on his back in front of Thalia who immediately ran to his side. Seeing this as her opportunity Luminara used the Force to call her lightsaber back from Dooku's hand, but the Sith Lord quickly reacted firing another blast of Force lightning before the Jedi Master's weapon reached her hand. Luminara screamed in pain as the dark attack coursed through her causing her to drop to her knees when it ended.

"Enough of this" Dooku yelled, "Thalia kill them both now or your people die!"

Thalia was still crying, "Please…I can't…please don't make me".

"Useless" he yelled firing a blast of lightning at his own apprentice.

Thalia closed her eyes as the dark attack was fired at her. Dooku had attacked her with the technique before and every second of it was painfully burned into her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes when she heard Leon grunting. Leon was on one knee in front of her blocking the lightning with his lightsaber.

Struggling against the Force power he glared at Dooku, "You kidnap her people and force her to serve you…you try to force us to fight each other…" he stood up still struggling against Dooku's Force attack, "But I will not allow you to threaten the people I care about".

He forced his lightsaber up redirecting the lightning away from him before throwing a rage fueled Force Push at Dooku. The Sith Lord slid back on his feet open to Leon's attack. Leon jumped at him from the center of the room bringing his lightsaber down at an angle from his shoulder clashing against Dooku's lightsaber.

"An impressive attempt boy" Dooku admitted as their sabers locked against each other, "But you are foolish to challenge me yourself".

"I'm going to kill you" Leon yelled quickly bringing his foot up and kicking out the side of Dooku's knee.

The Sith Lord stumbled leaving him vulnerable, Leon reared his lightsaber back, but before he could swing it Dooku Force pushed him away. Leon flew back sliding on his feet before falling to a knee before he could retaliate General Grievous entered the fight swinging a blue lightsaber down almost cutting Leon's head off. Leon noticed the cyborg jumping toward him and jumped to the side avoiding the attack as a flash of blue light came down where his neck used to be.

Getting back to his feet he glared at both of them, "Both of you are going to pay for what you've done" he activated his lightsaber once again.

"You are no match for either of us child" Grievous mocked, "But by all means amuse me by trying".

Leon's grip tightened around the hilt of his lightsaber as he planted his foot and lunged toward the cyborg. Grievous blocked the padawan's attack, but Leon used to Force to push at the cyborg general's legs causing him to fall. Rearing his hand back Leon crouched down and flung the full weight of his body forward bringing his open palm up to meet Grievous' chin and with the Force propelled the Kaleesh cyborg back to his feet before swinging at him again only to have his attack blocked.

"Not bad for a child" he taunted, "You've improved since out last meeting, but you're still far from matching my power".

Grievous activated a second lightsaber swinging at Leon. Green and silver met as Leon pointed his saber at the ground running the length of his body to block the attack jumping back as Grievous attacked with his other saber.

Dooku watched Leon take on Grievous the young boy was skilled in the basics of lightsaber combat and even demonstrated knowledge of some advanced techniques, but he was still a mere padawan he would not last long against Grievous. Dooku spun around his red lightsaber blocking a green light just inches away from his neck Master Luminara had recovered and joined the battle.

"Surrender Dooku" she demanded before the Sith Lord parried her attack.

"You Jedi and your notions of mercy" he fell into the stance of Makashi, the second form of lightsaber combat a dueling centric style which relied on balanced footwork to outmaneuver one's opponent and precision and efficiency to strike an opening.

Luminara was at a disadvantage she had already been injured by Dooku's earlier attack and aside from Master Yoda, Dooku was the only Jedi to have ever bested Master Windu in a duel. He was a master fencer and applied the concept to his bladework allowing him to easily parry and deflect attacks with minimal effort. But Luminara had faith, not only was the Force her ally, but her fellow Jedi were there as well and they would surely sense the struggle happening below them.

As Luminara and Dooku began their battle Leon continued his fight against Grievous. He was easily overpowered by the cyborg, but he was faster allowing him to avoid many attacks. Leon spun to the side to avoid Grievous' green lightsaber and jumped back in mid turn to avoid the blue lightsaber coming in from the side.

"What's wrong little Jedi?" Grievous taunted, "Do you not have any skills other than running away?"

Leon refused to respond he stood there eyeing Grievous' stance the way he held his weapons. There had to be an opening somewhere an advantage of some kind. Straightening his lightsaber he brought it closer to his face the silver light glowing against his skin before he jumped forward. Grievous crossed his lightsabers catching Leon's between them the Separatist general laughed before he pushed his dual blades up forcing Leon back.

"A pathetic attempt" he taunted again.

Leon panted Grievous was no Jedi, but he had learned each form of lightsaber combat directly from Dooku he wasn't going to be easy to defeat. As Leon locked eyes with the Kaleesh cyborg his vision started becoming blurry and his chest tightened.

"_Dammit not now"_ he yelled in his head as he clenched at his chest and fell to his knees gasping for air.

Seeing Leon fall Grievous laughed, "What's this? Is something wrong little Jedi?" he advanced on the defenseless Leon, "If you're feeling sick I think I've got a remedy for you". Raising his lightsabers over Leon's head Grievous laughed before bringing them down.

"No!" Thalia's voice cried as Grievous brought his dual blades down. Throwing her hands out Grievous was hit by her Force attack throwing him far back into the wall several yards from where he was standing.

Thalia ran over to Leon as he began coughing his mysterious illness taking hold of him again.

"Leon" Thalia dropped to her knees next to him, "Leon what's wrong?"

Hearing Thalia call Leon's name Luminara allowed herself to become distracted looking over to check on her former padawan and giving Dooku a clear opening. Twisting his lightsaber to the side Dooku spun the crossed blades in a half circle motion disarming the Jedi Master before attacking her with Force lightning throwing her across the room. Luminara screamed again as the dark attacked raged through her body and she was throw across the room rolling to a stop only a few feet away from Leon and Thalia.

Seeing his former master injured caused a primal fury to burn in the young padawan. Slowly he stood up his coughing had stopped, but his chest still felt tight and it was hard for him to breath. Both Dooku and Grievous began advancing on them and the rage in Leon's heart flared. Activating his lightsaber Leon reached his arm out summoning his fallen master's weapon to his other hand and jumped at Grievous quickly entering another saber lock with the cyborg.

Silver met blue as green met green and the two opponents began another vie for dominance began. Grievous continued to taunt Leon only succeeding in enraging him further. Thalia called out to him Dooku was standing over Luminara ready to strike the final blow. Seeing this Leon roared shifting his lightsabers to the side breaking the saber lock and leaping toward Count Dooku.

Seeing Leon jumped toward him Dooku calmly stepped back locking sabers with the young Jedi. Leon's attacks seemed feral he was just lashing out against him without precision. While Leon was fighting Dooku, Edge and his men saw their chance and ran to retrieve their blasters firing at Dooku's back, but the Sith Lord sensed their eagerness to kill him and pushed Leon away before turning to deflect the blaster fire back at each of the clones. Their shots redirected back at them each of them took a shot in the chest and fell back their weapons falling from their hands before they hit the floor.

Dooku turned back to Leon as he roared again locking lightsabers with him and smiling as Grievous charged over to them. Seeing his enemy's smile Leon turned his head to see Grievous running over to them now wielding four lightsabers. Leon tried to force his way out of the saber lock, but Dooku countered and disarmed him of Luminara's saber before using the Force to push him into the bloodthirsty cyborg.

Sliding to a stop on his heels Leon quickly turned around and used the Force to pull Grievous' feet from under him tripping the general before recalling Luminara's saber to his hand. Running forward he locked blades with Dooku again and just like last time the Sith Lord disarmed him causing him to drop his silver lightsaber as he wrist was twisted around. Dooku moved to strike the surprised Leon, but the young padawan jumped back avoiding the attack that would have ended him.

Feeling his chest become tighter Leon could barely see through his blurred vision and fell to one knee again.

Dooku approached him, "I have to admit young one you fought valiantly. You showed great promise, but I'm afraid this is where you die".

Dooku raised his red saber above his head ready to strike the final blow, but quickly brought it back down to block a red lightsaber that was thrown at him. Thalia ran over to him she had thrown her lightsaber as a distraction unleashing a booming Force push as she sprinted to Leon's side. The Force blast was overwhelming catching Dooku off guard and sending him flying back.

Directing a Force push of his own at the wall behind him Dooku negated the momentum of him being thrown through the air and landed on his feet.

He glared at Thalia who had recalled her lightsaber to her hand, "You will pay for this betrayal girl".

Thalia stood firm refusing to become afraid again, "I will die before I let you harm him any more".

"So be it" Dooku replied charging his Force energy into his hand and unleashing a massive blast of Force lightning at Thalia.

Thalia tried to defend against it blocking the initial impact, but the attack overwhelmed her causing her to lose her footing and be knocked back.

"Enough" Leon yelled getting back to his feet and retrieving his silver lightsaber, "This ends now" he declared before someone called his name.

Quickly turning around he looked at Thalia who was slowly getting up it couldn't have been her and Master Luminara was just now regaining consciousness so who called out to him. His senses drew his eyes to the long staircase leading up to the observation room, it was Ahsoka. Ahsoka was standing there with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Master Windu they finally sensed what was going on and came to help.

"Stay out of this" he yelled at the four Jedi as they jumped down to help him he then returned his glare to Count Dooku, "This one is mine".

"You're not strong enough to face him alone" Obi-Wan told him before Ahsoka yelled for Leon to look out.

Dooku had jumped over to the distracted Leon and in a single swing disarmed him again sending Luminara's green lightsaber flying through the air.

"Die Jedi scum!" Grievous roared in his raspy voice as he attacked Leon from behind.

Hearing the cyborg general's words Leon acted on instinct Force pushing Dooku away and making a wide spin juke to the side as Grievous brought one of his lightsabers down. Using the spin to build up his momentum Leon swung his lightsaber up from the floor cutting off both of the general's left hands before doing a corkscrew jump over him and in a single flash of silver light cutting off his two right hands. Grievous let out a ghastly roar of pain as Leon cut his hands off thankfully for him Dooku rushed in to save him.

Dooku swung his lightsaber at Leon and Leon retaliated swinging his weapon with both hands. The increased force behind the swing allowed Leon to crash his way through Dooku's attack deflecting it. Dooku's eyes widened at how easily his attack had been deflected it didn't seem possible a mere padawan was defeating not only him, but Grievous at the same time.

Barely managing to block Leon's rebound strike Dooku gave him a malicious grin, "Can you not feel the power swelling within you? You have such strength such passion; your potential is being wasted by the flawed teachings of the Jedi. Let go of your attachments of your feelings let your anger guide you".

"Never!" Leon yelled, "I will never give up my feelings. The attachment I feel to those I care about, that is where I draw my strength" Leon was forced down to one knee as Dooku gained the upper hand.

"We have to help him" Anakin yelled from the sidelines.

"No" Leon yelled, "Stay out of this I will end this myself".

Dooku continued to grin evilly at him, "You are truly brace to choose to face me alone you are just a padawan nothing more than an insect compared to me".

In the center of the room Thalia helped Luminara to stand watching Dooku overpower Leon's guard.

"Do you really believe you can beat me?" Dooku asked Leon, "Luminara is a Jedi Master far more powerful than you and yet I easily defeated her. What hope do you have?"

Dooku's smile quickly vanished as Leon began standing up down on one knee the padawan slowly stood up forcing Dooku into the defensive.

"It isn't hope that I have" he told the Sith Lord, "Its love, loyalty and undying desire to protect what's important to me. That is why I became a Jedi to protect what matters the most to me what gives my life meaning. Thalia, Master Luminara, Edge, Boulder, Baron, Coins and Chip when someone like you raises your hand to threaten them I will be there to stop you".

Leon was now back at a vertical stance and to the surprise of everyone standing on even ground against the Sith Lord that had defeated so many Jedi Masters in the past.

"I" Leon grunted as he struggled against his opponent, "I am…I am the shield that protects everyone around me, so that no harm may reach them. I am the sword that strikes against those who dare to threaten them".

Feeling the strength behind Leon's push fade Dooku forced himself up and disarmed Leon again, but it was a ploy. Leon allowed himself to be disarmed while Dooku's arm was still in motion Leon stepped to the outside and grabbed it. Twisting Dooku's wrist Leon forced him to drop his lightsaber before moving his other hand to the back of Dooku's head. Grabbing the back of his opponent's head Leon forced him down and raised his knee up slamming it into the Sith Lord's face causing him to stumble back.

Dooku stumbled back leaving him open for Leon to continue his assault. Charging forward Leon kicked at the side of the Count's knee causing him to fall and landing a hard jab into his rib cage as he fell. The Sith Lord hunched over from the jab to his ribs and Leon chained the attack landing a violent punch right into his shoulder joint before unleashing a short flurry of punches at his stomach.

It didn't seem possible if they weren't seeing it for themselves none of them would have believed it. Without his lightsaber Leon was on the offensive landing blow after blow against Count Dooku a Sith Lord who had taken the lives of several Jedi Masters over the years.

Taking a quick jump step back Leon waited for Dooku to slowly rise to his feet dazed before he stepped forward and shot his leg out in a high kicked aimed at the Sith Lord's chin.

The kick hit its mark the heel of Leon's boot slamming against Dooku's jaw knocking him off his feet and to the floor. Standing over his defeated opponent Leon stumbled back before falling into a lopsided sitting position held up only by his elbow.

When Leon fell Ahsoka ran over to him along with the other Jedi including the injured Luminara with the help of Thalia, but before they could check on Leon or attempt to arrest Dooku a large squad of battle droids marched into the room and began firing at them.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Master Windu brought their lightsabers to life and began defending their injured comrades against he attacking tin cans. Thalia sat Luminara down next to Leon and turned around activating her own lightsaber.

Turning around she jumped over the four Jedi in front of her landing in the middle of the droids and began spinning around slashing at their limbs from head to toe cutting them down with graceful movements as her red lightsaber hummed when slung through the air. Ahsoka and the others saw their chance and jumped in to help cutting down the enemy droids until the last one was destroyed.

Thalia looked at the four Jedi around her no doubt they all new by now that she was Dooku's apprentice. She was sure they were going to try and arrest her after all she did attack their military base and killed many of the clones there, but before she could say anything Obi-Wan switched off his weapon and thanked her for her help. Surprised to hear words of gratitude Thalia gave him a weak smile one that quickly vanished as both Leon and Luminara were lifted off the ground both of them clenching at their throats.

Thalia cried Leon's name running over to help him as the attackers revealed themselves. Two spectre droids were holding the injured Jedi by the throat slowly choking the life out of them. Thalia activated her lightsaber again, but before she could attack the two droids each of them were shot in the back of the head by Edge and his men.

"Come on you over sized trash can" Edge taunted firing at the droids which dropped the two Jedi and sprinted over to the squad of clones.

Edge and his men fired at the two droids missing each shot as they ducked and dodged them closing in on the clone lieutenant one of the droids knocked his weapon from his hand. Edge braced himself for the droid's attack, but instead watched as the two droids were lifted into the air and flew back toward Leon and Master Luminara. Thanks to the distraction by Edge and his team the two Jedi were able to retrieve their lightsabers and cut down the droids as the pulled them back.

After the two droids were destroyed Luminara dropped down to one knee trying to catch her breath as Leon swayed a little before dropping to his knees.

"Can we go home now?" he asked weakly before his eyes closed and he fell to the side into the arms of his old master.

Catching her former student Luminara managed a minor chuckle when she realized he was sleeping. She remembered once that Leon would always honor her as the one who saved his life and today he finally returned the favor.

* * *

A/N. And chapter 16 done.

The truth comes out Thalia was Count Dooku's new apprentice, but she was forced into his service. After securing most of the base Leon rushes to find her in the sub levels of the Republic facility. Upon finding her he is confronted by both General Grievous and Count Dooku with the Sith Lord telling him that Thalia's final test is to kill the person she cared for the most to kill Leon.

Enraged by Dooku's evil scheme Leon leaps into action attacking both the Sith Lord and his cyborg ally being easily overpowered at first, but his unorthodox fighting style combined with his lightsaber and his skill in hand to hand combat he was able to fight back eventually defeating the cyborg general and in one last act of strength brought down the might Sith Lord.

Not escaping unscathed Leon finally passes out from exhaustion falling into the arms of his former master and someone he considers a surrogate mother as well as one of his closest friends.

With their mission ending in success what lies in store for them next? What will become of Leon now that his true skill in combat has been witness first hand? And what will become of Thalia, will she be tried for her crimes against the Republic or will she be forgiven?

Tune in next time to find out.


	17. Silver-Lined Shadow

Two days ago the Republic weapons storage facility on Ord Mantell was attacked. The Separatists showed a surprising level of subtly when they attacked and captured the base. During the mission to reclaim the base Leon was focused on finding his friend Thalia who had been sending him visions to save her. Count Dooku had discovered that Thalia had a strong connection to the Force and upon sensing the vast potential within her forced her to become his new apprentice. The Sith Lord held Thalia's people hostage forcing her to obey him allowing her fear and hatred to continue building as her training progressed, but his plan failed when he realized there was still a hope she was holding onto, a light that prevented her from giving herself to the dark side.

If she was to really become his apprentice then this distraction, this hope within her had to be eliminated. Sending her to Ord Mantell he secretly followed her along with General Grievous to make sure she would carry out his orders. When her hope appeared Dooku and Grievous made their presence known. Dooku introduced himself to the one who distracted his apprentice from her training and then ordered Thalia to kill him and complete her training.

Thalia swore that she would protect her people no matter what, but she could not bring herself to kill Leon not even if the consequence was her people being executed. Dooku continued to demand that she kill Leon or watch her people die pushing his apprentice to her breaking point. The struggle in her heart becoming too much Thalia collapsed and started crying leaving Dooku to realize her failure, but before he could order the execution of her people Leon sprang into action.

The young padawan destroyed Dooku's comlink before attacking the Sith Lord only to have the cyborg Grievous interfere. For the second time Leon fought against the former Kaleesh warlord holding his own at first until the general revealed his second lightsaber and took the advantage. While Leon dueled Grievous his former master Luminara engaged in her own duel against Dooku.

During their duel Luminara sensed Leon suffering from his strange illness that briefly incapacitated him. Taking advantage of her distraction Dooku disarmed her and attacked her with a blast of Force lightning sending her flying across the arena sized room. The beaten Jedi Master landed near Thalia and Leon and seeing his former master injured sent a primal rage through his entire body.

Leon attacked Dooku calling his former master's lightsaber into his hand now wielding two lightsabers against his opponent. Dooku easily defended himself against the padawan with several decades worth of experience between them. Edge, the clone lieutenant and his squad saw this as their chance to attack the Sith Lord firing their weapons at him while his back was turned only to have him turn and deflect their shots. Seeing each of the clones he considered his friends fall the rage within Leon flared and he attacked the Sith Lord again his attacks becoming more and more feral with each swing.

Dooku continued to defend himself against the enraged padawan eventually disarming him, but before he could finish him off Thalia stopped him. Standing between them she told her former master that she would die first before allowing him to harm Leon again. The Sith Lord accepted her gesture disowning her as his apprentice and attacking her. Watching Dooku attack his friend Leon could no longer contain his rage rushing into battle against the Sith Lord once again stopping when Ahsoka arrived and called out to him.

Ahsoka had arrived along with her master Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The quartet of Jedi moved to help Leon, but he told them to stay away his words of rage froze them in their place he declared that he would finish this fight on his own without anyone's help. Commending the young padawan for his bravery Dooku proceeded to engage him yet again along side Grievous, but that's when the tides turned.

Once they moved to attack him Leon stepped to the side and in a single motion cut off two of Grievous' four arms before jumping over him and cutting off his other two. While Grievous roared in pain Leon pushed him away leaving only him and Dooku left. Locking sabers with the Sith Lord again Leon allowed himself to be disarmed as a feign before surprisingly Dooku with his skill at hand to hand combat.

Everyone watching was in complete shock even though they were witnessing it for themselves they still couldn't believe it. Leon a Jedi padawan not only held his own against a Sith Lord, but managed to defeat him without his lightsaber. It was over in less than a minute Leon defeated both Count Dooku and General Grievous by himself thanks to his adamant resolve to protect what was important to him. Unfortunately before either Dooku or Grievous could be arrested a small battalion of battle droids and two cloaked spectre droids attacked the Jedi allowing Grievous and Dooku to escape.

That was two days ago and even though the enemy escaped Thalia's people were saved and relocated to Coruscant. During the trip home Leon had passed out from his exhaustion leaving the memory of his actions burned into the minds of his allies and friends. For two days Leon had slept slowly regaining his strength eventually awakening to the smiling face of the one he saved.

"Are you alright?" Thalia gasped happily when his eyes opened.

Leon smiled at her as he sat up, "Yeah although I'm getting real sick of waking up in the infirmary almost everyday" he slid out of the bed and rolled his shoulders back, "Never mind me though how are you doing?"

She smiled at him, "I'm ok now my people are safe thanks to you".

"And Dooku?"

Thalia's smile faded for a second, "The droids attacked as a distraction allowing Dooku and Grievous to escape" he smile quickly returned, "But that doesn't matter you and my people are safe that's all that matters to me".

Leon felt an intrigued smirk form at the corner of his lips, "You said me and your people" he moved closer to her, "Now you weren't thinking I was about to lose back there were you?"

Thalia kept her smile, but lowered her head, "I was afraid that you would lose, but when I heard what you said. That you would always protect what's important to you no matter who or what it is you're facing…I knew you would win. I believed in you I was able to resist Dooku's influence because I knew you would come for me".

"I meant every word of it" he said gently cupping his hand against her face. Looking into her icy blue eyes he chuckled weakly, "You're more beautiful than I remember".

Thalia felt herself blush as his thumb massaged its way across her cheekbone, "Leon I…"

Before she could say what was on her mind the door opened and Ahsoka and Anakin entered. Leon lowered his hand and looked over to his fellow Jedi, "Good morning".

Anakin smiled at him, "Its almost nighttime, but hello to you to Leon. I'm glad that you're up the Council wants to talk to you".

Leon sighed, "Of course they do".

He remembered everything that happened on Ord Mantell how he faced both Grievous and Dooku and defeated both of them, but that wasn't why the Council wanted to talk to him.

Anakin opened the door to the Council Chambers standing to the side with Ahsoka and Thalia as Leon stood in the center of the large room.

He turned to Luminara and smiled, "I'm happy to see you Master. How are you feeling?"

Luminara smiled back at him, "I'm feeling much better thank you".

"Padawan Solstice" Master Yoda began grabbing Leon's attention, "Great courage and skill on Ord Mantell you showed. However a disturbance sense within you we do".

Master Windu took over, "We called you here so you can explain yourself and allow us to decide on how to handle your actions on Ord Mantell".

Leon couldn't help, but feel that his master was coming off as aggressive. After everything he had done one would have thought they would be more grateful.

"What exactly do you want me to explain?" Leon asked him.

Master Windu held his hands up touching his finger tips to each other, "For starters what made you disobey direct orders. Not only did I tell you not to go to Ord Mantell you went anyway and rushed in against the enemy".

Leon calmly cut him off, "I went to save a friend if I had waited she could have been killed".

"Indeed" Obi-Wan said, "Not only did you succeed at saving Thalia, but you managed to save her people from Count Dooku as well".

Master Fisto smiled at Leon, "You demonstrated a great bravery by facing Count Dooku and General Grievous alone. You also showed amazing skill in combat far beyond what any padawan should be capable of. To hold your own against both of these dangerous foes and defeat them shows great skill and dedication".

Master Plo Koon chimed in, "Not only did you defeat them, but in doing so saved the life of one of our own".

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi smiled at him, "You show an affinity for combat of any kind. Even though Jedi do not carry or use blasters you expertly wielded one in the courtyard battle and in your duel against Count Dooku you wielded two lightsabers without any formal training into the art and then there is your surprising skill at hand to hand combat".

Master Luminara continued, "Leon you've demonstrated great courage and bravery as well as a truly impressive ability in combat. You've shown true loyalty and the willingness to selflessly sacrifice yourself to protect others. All of these traits are shown by only the most honorable of Jedi".

Leon's eyes widened slightly as his former master continued was this discussion really going in the direction he thought it was?

Master Yoda spoke once again, "A fine Jedi Knight you will make".

Leon slowly parted his lips unsure of what to say, but Master Windu spoke up before he could say anything.

"Before we go any further Leon we need to address how you handled yourself on Ord Mantell".

Leon looked over to his master immediately knowing what he was about to bring up.

"While there is no doubt that you have shown the traits of a Jedi Knight you also allowed your anger to lead your actions. You blindly attacked a superior opponent and it almost cost you your life as well as the lives of those you claim to protect. If you wish to be a Jedi Knight you will need to learn to control those emotions better as well as your attachments to others".

Leon regarded his master with a calm expression despite the small bit of anger he felt toward him. He never asked to be assigned to him he wanted to remain as Luminara's padawan, but even then he never stopped training he never stopped trying. He constantly dedicated himself to his training and not once did Master Windu acknowledge his abilities not once did he receive praise from him it was always criticism on how he could be better. He respected his current master, but part of him resented him.

Leon inhaled a small breath, "I'm grateful that the Council thinks I am worthy to become a Jedi Knight" he paused and sighed, "But I have to disagree".

Everyone in the room suddenly felt different, they all looked at Leon intrigued and surprised at what he just said. They were about to promote him to the rank of Jedi Knight and he was disagreeing with them.

Leon had a somber tone to his voice, "Everything I did on Ord Mantell was not for the Republic it was for personal desire. I wanted to save Thalia from Count Dooku more than anything that was the whole reason I was there. And Master Windu is right I allowed my anger to precede my judgment when I faced Dooku in combat. I was so disgusted by his tactics to control Thalia that the only thought on my mind was to kill him and after what he did to Master Luminara…All I could feel was rage".

Leon took a moment to reflect on his own words, "I am honored that you think I am worthy to be knighted, but I do not and until I feel that I am worthy I cannot accept it".

Ahsoka watching from the side along with Thalia and Anakin felt a slight smile appear on her face. Another trait all Jedi were supposed to posses was to be humble and since she first met him Leon had never been that, this was the first time he had ever appeared humble to anyone. She was a bit envious of him, but she agreed with the Council he deserved to be knighted after everything he's done not just on Ord Mantell, but in the past to. He saved her life on Dantooine and personally came up with a plan and executed the capture of a dangerous crime lord. He even protected Senator Amidala from a bomb that was placed in her office. Leon was definitely an odd Jedi and had a unique personality, but there was no doubt that he had the qualities of a Jedi Knight.

Master Plo Koon looked up to Leon, "Are you certain of this? Even in light of your anger and clouded judgment".

Leon shook his head, "I'm certain".

"Very well" the Kel Dor said, "Once again we commend your skill and bravery. And we wish you well on all your future missions. You are dismissed".

Leon bowed to them before turning around, "Before I go Masters" he turned back to them, "What about Thalia? I've been sleeping for two days have you made a decision about her?"

"We have" Master Windu answered, "She is too old to begin the Jedi training and all she learned from Count Dooku is of the dark side".

"She still turned away from him" Leon reminded him, "She saved my life if it were not for her distraction I would have died. She is the reason I am still here and let's not forget she was forced into becoming his apprentice".

Master Windu continued, "In light of her actions we have decided to allow her to stay here. She will meditate to cleanse herself of the dark side and once she has we will train her in the ways of the light as a Jedi".

Leon felt himself smiling again, "That's all I needed to know" he nodded his head to the door behind him, "Thank you masters now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to eat".

Looking to Ahsoka and Thalia as he opened the door he motioned for them to follow him, "Come on I'll make us something to eat".

Leading Ahsoka and Thalia to the cafeteria Leon asked them what they were in the mood for as they sat across from each other at a table.

"Anything is good for me" Ahsoka told him.

Thalia gave him a small smile, "I'm not that picky".

"Another chef's surprise then" Leon said before disappearing into the kitchen leaving the two girls to talk.

"So how do you like the temple so far?" Ahsoka asked her.

Thalia was still smiling she knew she was safe here, but she still felt weak and vulnerable, "I'm still getting used to it. I lived my whole life on Hoth before…"

Ahsoka finished for her, "Before Count Dooku came along".

Thalia nodded, "Actually I think it's a good thing. If it wasn't for Dooku I probably never would have seen Leon again".

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked her. The way Thalia said that sounded off it sounded wishful.

Thalia's smile faded, "When I was first taken by Dooku I was afraid, but I knew that Leon would come for me if he knew. I focused as much as I could to send him a message through the Force crying for his help and when I saw him walk into that room I…" he hands began trembling, "I was so happy".

"Thalia" Ahsoka whispered, "Do you".

Thalia tilted her head to the side, "I think I do".

Ahsoka felt something tug at her not physically, but in her mind. Suddenly she felt strange, _"What's wrong with me? Suddenly I feel like I hate her, but why?"_

"Is something wrong?" Thalia asked her.

Ahsoka looked up to her, "Oh no sorry I was just thinking is all. _What is this burning in my chest? I feel…I'm not angry, but I'm mad, but why?"_

"Do you think I can make it as a Jedi?" Thalia asked surprising Ahsoka.

"Why do you ask?"

Thalia lowered her head, "I don't think I'm strong enough".

"Being a Jedi isn't about strength" Ahsoka told her, "You're kind and loyal Thalia you'll definitely make a good Jedi".

Thalia shook her head, "I don't mean it like that…I'm afraid".

"Afraid of what?" Ahsoka asked her, "There's nothing to be scared of".

Thalia shook her head again, "I'm sorry I know I'm not making sense I'm just I don't think I'm strong enough. I couldn't even protect my own people".

"You don't have to worry about that anymore" Ahsoka told her, "They'll be safe here on Coruscant. The Chancellor is working on giving them somewhere to live where they'll be safe" she reached across the table and grabbed Thalia's hand, "Listen its all in the past now all you can do is move forward and train yourself so it won't happen again".

Thalia finally smiled again, "Thank you Ahsoka…after all I've done I don't think I deserve".

Ahsoka cut her off, "You didn't do anything. Dooku forced you into it so no one here would hold you responsible" she gently tightened her hold on Thalia's wrist, "Thalia the Council may seem harsh, but its just because of your age. You're too old to begin basic training and the training you did receive is tainted by Dooku's evil, but you don't have to worry about that. They will help you and I know you'll make a great Jedi you're too kind to become anything less".

Thalia's eye began shaking, "Thank you Ahsoka".

Ahsoka removed her hand from Thalia's, "Don't mention it, us girls have to stick together right?"

"Does that mean we're friends?" Thalia asked her to which the young Togruta smiled and nodded.

"I hope you two are still hungry" Leon called from the kitchen.

The doors to the kitchen opened being pushed to the side by a cart lined with enticing food. Guiding the cart over to their table Leon stopped next to them and placed a trio of meals in the center of the table. Sitting down he motioned to the lunch in front of them telling them to choose whichever they'd like.

"I know that grin Leon" Ahsoka said upon seeing Leon's smirk, "What did you do this time?"

Leon held his hands up as if he was confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Now why don't I believe that?" Ahsoka asked him.

Leon shrugged his head to the side, "I don't know why don't you?"

Ahsoka stopped Thalia from trying the food giving Leon a probing glare to which he just smiled.

"Maybe I'm just happy and feel like smiling" he told her.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked.

Ahsoka kept her eyes on Leon, "Leon has a habit of playing jokes on people he put something in the food".

"Now why would I do that?" Leon asked her, "Besides you're the only person I play jokes on. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"No" Ahsoka quickly answered.

Leon continued grinning, "I'm beginning to think you don't trust me".

"When you smile like that no I don't".

"Now that hurts" Leon said, "Alright I'll come clean. I didn't do anything. I knew if you saw me smiling like that you would think I'm up to something, but since I'm not you just wasted a few minutes worth of brain cells trying to figure out something that never happened" He held his finger in the air as if he had won something, "I got you without even doing anything".

Ahsoka placed her elbow on the table and buried her face into her hand, "I hate you" she mumbled.

"No you don't" Leon chuckled.

Thalia felt a smile of her own appear as she watched how Leon teased Ahsoka she felt a tickle in her throat and before she knew it she began laughing. Leon and Ahsoka stared at her as she laughed though it only lasted for a minute she clearly found amusement in their teasing.

Thalia calmed herself and gave them both a yearning smile, "You two really seem to get along".

Leon nodded to the side, "We do, but you'd better get used to it because now that you're part of the family you're name has been added to the list which means your fair game".

Leon leaned back in his chair balancing it on its back legs unaware of the evil grin that appeared on Ahsoka's face. Flashing back to the first day they met Ahsoka used the Force to grab the back legs of Leon's chair and pull them forward causing the chair to fall back. Leon however was expecting it this time he quickly lunged forward on the balanced chair and grabbed the edge of the table stopping himself from falling his body weight keeping the chair in place.

"Ha I win again" he proclaimed.

Ahsoka shook her head, "No you don't". Deciding it was finally time to take Leon down a peg she used the Force to grab at his feet this time and pull at them causing him to fall back into his chair and take him to the floor.

When he felt his legs fly out from under him Leon yelled as he fell back landing roughly on his back. While he laid their groaning Ahsoka stood up and declared her victory over him making Thalia laugh again.

Leon slowly got back up still groaning and rubbing at his back, "Ok I get it, lesson learned…for now" he set his chair back up and sat down, "Time to eat".

"That was really good" Thalia said when they finished eating, "I never would have guessed you were this good of a cook".

Leon bowed his head to her, "My list of skills isn't very long, but what few I have I'm really good at".

"Speaking of which" Ahsoka said looking over to him, "When you fought Count Dooku you beat him without your lightsaber. I've seen you fight with your hands before, but what you did was…well it was amazing".

Leon shrugged, "I'm happy you think so, but to me its nothing special just another fight".

"Can you teach me to fight like that?" Thalia asked him.

Leon gave her a smooth smile, "I'll teach you anything you want to know.

Ahsoka felt something twitch in the back of her mind, hearing Leon talk to Thalia like that bothered her made her mad.

"_Why though"_ she thought.

Why would it make her mad though it's no different than how he acts or talks to any other woman he sees so shouldn't she be used to it by now?

"Ahsoka" Leon said waving his hand in front of her, "Stop spacing out on me".

"What?" Ahsoka asked coming out of her thoughts.

Leon chuckled at her, "I've never seen you zone out like that what's up with you?"

Ahsoka apologized, "I was just thinking about something is all".

Leon laughed again, "Well stop doing that. I asked if you felt like learning a few moves to".

"I already know how to fight" Ahsoka told him.

"Yes you do, but you can always improve" Leon leaned back, "I'm not doubting your abilities Ahsoka I'm just offering to teach you something new".

"Would the Council allow that?"

"Who cares" Leon replied standing up, "Come on let's go".

Leon led them to the far side of the courtyard giving them plenty of space to practice. Stretching his arms out Leon asked both of them to stand on either side of him and repeat his movements. First he took a stance with his fist reared back and level with his waist and his other held at an angle in front of his chest as if defending against something. With his stance set he began showing his fellow padawan's basic strike moves announcing each move before he made it to help them visualize what they were doing.

"Block incoming strike" he said raising his right arm next to his head, "Now grab their arm" he lowered his defending arm and reached outward wrapping his arm around an imaginary target.

"Bring them to you use your knee and aim for the ribs" he pulled his imaginary attacker toward him and raised his knee up striking at the air, "He's hunched over go for his knee" he quickly raised his leg and made a low kick toward where his opponent's knee would be.

"Now he's down and unbalanced strike" Leon made several punches at the air, "He's trying to get up. Get around him and take out his knee again don't let him up" Taking a half step back Leon circled around his invisible training partner and kicked his shin out at where the back of his knee would be, "He's down again and your behind him go for the neck".

Showing them a basic, but always effective sleeper hold Leon explained that depending on the amount of pressure applied to this particular hold can cause an individual to pass out in mere seconds no matter their size. He also explained that the biggest key for this hold is to maintain dominance during it not letting up for a second and making sure the victim can't fight back. A large opponent would be hard to place in the hold which is why you want to target his knees to bring him down and then attack.

"For larger opponents target the knees first once they're down lock the hold in jump onto their backs and wrap your legs around their torso. Now that you're completely latched onto them you won't lose your grip when they start flailing around. Also an opponent who shares the same height and body mass as you could easily just reach back and fling you over their shoulder if they try to attempt this all you need to do is tighten your hold and quickly jerk their head to the side the sudden jolt will stun them for a moment".

The teaching session only lasted for an hour before the sun began setting in the horizon soon they wouldn't have enough light to continue. Deciding to call it a day for now they returned to the inside of the temple it wasn't late yet, but Thalia did feel tired.

When she yawned Leon placed his arm over her shoulder, "If you're tired you can always rest in my room".

Thalia blushed and looked away from him, "I already have my own room Leon".

"Do I get to come visit then?" he asked her.

Ahsoka jabbed Leon with her elbow, "Settle down the only room you're going to be going to is your own".

Leon rubbed his side where Ahsoka hit him, "Does this mean you found the cameras I hid in your room?"

"What?" Ahsoka snapped.

"Nothing".

Ahsoka groaned, "You're giving me a headache".

Thalia laughed again, "You two really get along".

Leon wrapped his other arm around Ahsoka's shoulders, "Why wouldn't we get along? We love each" he turned to Ahsoka, "Right?"

Ahsoka attempted to jab him with her elbow again, but he jumped back laughing triumphantly, "Nope. HAHA I win this round".

Ahsoka shook her head, "I'm going to bed before I decide to forget my training and kill you".

"Ahsoka hold on" Leon said to her before she left, "Have a good night alright?"

"_That look again"_ Ahsoka stared into his eyes, _"That same look from before…every time he looks at me like that I feel like I'm suffocating"._

Ahsoka turned away from him, "You to Leon…I'll see you tomorrow".

Thalia turned to Leon as Ahsoka left, "I think I should get some sleep as well. The earlier I wake up the sooner we can spend more time together".

Leon rested his hand on her shoulder, "I like the sound of that" he massaged her shoulder slowly moving his hand over to her neck, "We could always go for a walk and find somewhere quiet where no one else would find us".

Thalia grabbed his hand on her shoulder, "Being alone with you…the thought of it excites me, but at the same time I feel nervous".

Leon raised his other hand and rested it against her cheek, "Maybe that's because there's something forming between us".

Thalia felt her body heat up as she blushed, "Maybe so".


End file.
